<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine by Jules1980, Rynnsama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149726">Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/pseuds/Jules1980'>Jules1980</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama'>Rynnsama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Corona Virus - Freeform, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Recovering Alcoholic, References to Depression, Relationship Problems, Slice of Life, families working things out, its on my mind so why the hell not, johnny becomes a better dad for robby, just random crap, no real plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/pseuds/Jules1980, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything in the Valley being shut down to deal with the COVID-19 pandemic it's affecting the lives of everyone differently. With the dojo shut down, Johnny is struggling to make ends meet. How will he be able to pay the bills? Miguel wants to help his Sensei, will his plans work? Daniel and Amanda have enough to get by while the dealership is closed, but will they make it out of isolation without driving their children insane? How are all of the OG Cobra's and their families coping with the situation? How are things going for Ali and her family in Denver?</p><p>Slice of life looking at how some of our favourite characters (and original characters) might deal with all the crazy that is going on right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ali Mills/Gregory Schwarber, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Bobby Brown (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s), Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Dutch (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s), John Kreese/Original Female Character(s), Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Original Character/Original Character, Robby Keene/Original Female Character(s), Susan/Tommy (Karate Kid), Terry Silver/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Becca-Verse Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. March 14, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Becca-verse (Created by Jules1980) which branches off at the end of season 1 so it is not season 2 compliant. Also, many of the Original Characters belong to her as well.</p><p>This is meant to just be fluff and is pretty random which means it will probably be short chapters but possibly frequent updates.</p><p>Quick Breakdown of Original Characters/Family Trees:</p><p>Bobby Brown/Becca Kreese<br/>-Angela 27 (Married to TJ, twin daughters)<br/>-Chris 24 (Dating Maddison)<br/>-Johnny 19 (Dating Hayden)<br/>-Lea-Anne 15 (Dating Robby)</p><p>Tommy/Susan<br/>-TJ 28 (Married to Angela, twin daughters)</p><p>Dutch/Joelie<br/>- Alex Durand 21 (Dutch's child from a previous relationship with Chloé Durand, dating Blaine)<br/>-Hayden 19 (dating Johnny Brown)<br/>-Sierra 17 (turning 18 April 4th)</p><p>Jimmy/Hannah<br/>-Maddison 23(dating Chris)<br/>-Riley 16 (turning 17 March 31st)<br/>-Avri 14</p><p>Ali/Greg<br/>-Aaron 26<br/>-Kristi 23 (turning 24 in May)<br/>-Noah 23<br/>-Isobel 14<br/>-James 12</p><p>Kelvin “Snake” (“Adopted” son of Terry Silver)/Lisa<br/>-Andrea 28</p><p>Terry Silver/Michael “Mikey” Sullivan (brother of Cara Sullivan)</p><p>John Kreese/Cara Sullivan (divorced but starting to reconcile)<br/>-Parents of Becca</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All classes are suspended…" Johnny Brown looked up from his phone to see Hayden smiling brightly. "What…? The world is ending and you couldn't look happier…"</p><p>"Your classes are suspended and now all online, my classes are suspended and all online… I mean really I can't think of anyone I'd rather be in quarantine with." Hayden couldn't help a small laugh.</p><p>It was true, the whole world did seem to be imploding around them but how could he be upset when all it meant was he got to spend more time with the one person in the world who meant everything to him.</p><p>"I guess you do have a point… our movie queue has definitely been piling up…" Johnny started.</p><p>"And I still have yet to beat your ass once again in Mortal Combat as well as all the other classic video games we were working on."</p><p>Johnny wrapped his arms around Hayden and the other boy melted against him as he kissed the top of the brunette's head. "I guess there could be worse things. I just hope Uncle Mikey and Uncle Terry are okay… Mimi too… all my grandparents really. They are all part of the susceptible demographic."</p><p>Hayden nodded sadly, "Yeah the twins too… I wonder if Angie is freaking out again. How much you wanna bet she moves back in with your mom and dad?"</p><p>He knew it was in bad taste but Johnny couldn't help but chuckle at the joke. "Lord help us all if that happens, Mom and Dad just barely got her moved back into her own place."</p><p>"Wanna call your family and make sure they're okay? We could always offer to pick up stuff for Mikey and DD so they don't have to go out."</p><p>Johnny gave Hayden a look before rolling his eyes, "I love after all of the people I mentioned Uncle Mikey and DD are the only ones you care about… and I didn't even say Mrs. DD in the first place!"</p><p>"You have always known where my priorities lie when it comes to your family," Hayden teased with a kiss.</p><p>Johnny hesitated before speaking again, "We could check in with your mom and dad… ever since his accident his health has been deteriorating too…"</p><p>It had been two and a half months since Hayden's fight with his family and he still hadn't spoken to them since.</p><p>"They have Sierra and Alex to look after them, they're fine."</p><p>Johnny squeezed him tighter, "You're going to have to talk to them someday…"</p><p>Hayden pouted as he looked up at his boyfriend, "Maybe, but not today."</p><p>Johnny kissed him once more, letting the topic drop.</p><p>--</p><p>"God damnit!"</p><p>Miguel looked up to see his Sensei throw his phone across the dojo.</p><p>"What's happening Sensei?"</p><p>"More and more emails from parents pulling their kids from class. How am I supposed to pay the bills if no one is walking in the door?"</p><p>Miguel sighed, it was inevitable really. Schools were closing, theme parks were closing, it was only par for the course that the dojo would close too.</p><p>Johnny walked off to his office and Miguel could hear him opening a Coors Banquet. If only there was some way he could help Sensei out. Eventually, all of this would calm down and things would go back to normal but that wouldn't be the case if Sensei lost the dojo between now and then. He smiled as an idea came to him.</p><p>"Hey Sensei?" He peeked around the office door and Johnny waved him in.</p><p>"What about doing online classes? We could film you doing the instructions and then students would pay for access to the lessons. We could even do a couple of free ones to get people interested and wanting to get the rest!"</p><p>Johnny was leaned back in his chair, looking skeptically at the teen as he took a sip from his drink. "People would actually <em> pay </em> just to watch a video?"</p><p>Miguel nodded earnestly, "Lots of different things have virtual classes, I don't see why you couldn't do it for karate. Also, it would open you up to having students and an income from outside of The Valley."</p><p>Johnny sighed as he sat up straight, placing the bottle down on the desk. "Sure kid, I'm willing to try anything at this point. When do we start?"</p><p>Miguel started piecing things together in his head. He could probably get Hawk and Aisha to help and he could come up with some ideas tonight. "Tomorrow afternoon?"</p><p>"This better work Diaz," Johnny gave him a look.</p><p>Miguel smiled brightly back, "I think it will!"</p><p>--</p><p>"Mom, I'm fine!" Samantha sighed as her mother hovered over her. "It's just a cold."</p><p>She was still in her pyjamas and had nested herself on the couch with blankets and pillows. She had her phone, some books, tissues and the remote for the TV. Really what more could you need when you're sick.</p><p>Amanda had one hand on her daughter's forehead and the other on her own. With a frown she let her hands hang back at her sides. "No fever. Are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>"I don't have the Corona Virus if that's what you think," Sam rolled her eyes. "I could use some more green tea though."</p><p>Amanda gave her daughter a look as she picked up the teacup. "You will let me know if your symptoms get worse right?"</p><p>"Promise," Sam made a cross-motion over her heart with one hand. As her mother left the room she picked up her book again ready to continue reading before her phone chimed.</p><p>Looking down she saw a text from Miguel and she couldn't help but smile. Maybe they weren't dating anymore but it was nice that they were talking again. She had missed him.</p><p>
  <em> M: All of this is crazy! How are you holding up? </em>
</p><p>Sam grinned, coughing a little as she typed out her response.</p><p>
  <em> S: I'm fine, I just have a cold. I'm being treated like Typhoid Mary though, it's like my family thinks I'm patient zero. </em>
</p><p>She knew it was just her parents being concerned for her but they could be overbearing sometimes.</p><p>
  <em> M: More like Corona Sam ;) </em>
</p><p>She laughed a little at his joke but that only caused her to start coughing again. She put her phone down as her mom came into the living room again.</p><p>"One green tea. I even put in a little honey."</p><p>Samantha smiled as she took the mug from her mother, "Thank you."</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. March 15, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddison was exhausted. She had <em> almost </em> gone back to her own apartment because it was closer to the hospital but she knew that if she didn't make it to Chris' who knew how long it would be until they had the chance to see each other. </p><p>Turning the key to the suite she yawned, making her way into the apartment and locking the door behind her. She didn't notice the extra pair of shoes in the entryway but as she made her way to the bedroom she stopped and stared at the man sleeping on the couch. She had not been expecting that.</p><p>"Why is TJ on your couch?" Maddie asked as she took off her jeans and flopped into bed beside her boyfriend, too tired to worry about her shirt at this point.</p><p>Chris groaned as he blinked his eyes open, "W-what?"</p><p>"TJ," she snuggled right up against him as her eyes closed, "why is he on your couch?"</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Maddie and pulled her close. It had been 3 days since they had actually gotten to spend some time together. Sure he had had a glimpse or two of her at the ER but she was so busy there wasn't even time to make eye contact. </p><p>"Angie's in full panic mode over the girls. She says TJ runs too much of a risk of getting infected at work that he's not allowed to come home."</p><p>Maddie half hummed a reply but she was already falling asleep. Chris didn't mind getting an extra few minutes of shut-eye himself.</p><p>It didn't seem long before the alarm was blaring.</p><p>"Turn it off!" Maddie complained loudly.</p><p>Chris moved quickly to dismiss the alarm on his phone, stretching as it now officially was time to get up.</p><p>"I'm gonna be heading out Mads, I love you."</p><p>She growled tiredly, flipping over to her other side, "I know."</p><p>Chris smiled, shaking his head, who knew Maddison could be so grumpy when she was tired. </p><p>"Goodnight," he said quietly, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She had already fallen asleep once more.</p><p>--</p><p>"Who wants some Banana-rama pancakes?"</p><p>Samantha yawned as she made her way to the kitchen. Her nose seemed more stuffed up today and she had a headache even though she had gotten sufficient sleep. </p><p>"I'm not really hungry," she said quietly as she made her way to the fridge for some orange juice. </p><p>Opening the door her younger brother Anthony pushed her aside, grabbing the pitcher of juice before she had the chance to. She glared at him as he poured himself a glass but at least there was still some left.</p><p>"I want pancakes!" He said cheerfully.</p><p>Her father looked at her worried, "You sure you're doing okay sweetheart? It's your favourite breakfast…. Hold on a minute."</p><p>While her dad ran off, Sam reached across the counter to take the juice back from her brother. </p><p>"Say <em> ahhh </em>," Daniel was holding out a thermometer as he returned.</p><p>"Dad come on, I'm just not hungry," Sam tried to swat his hand away but it didn't work. Reluctantly she took the thermometer and placed it under her tongue, holding it there in her mouth for a moment until it beeped, letting them know it was ready.</p><p>"99… that's a little high," Daniel looked at his daughter worriedly. </p><p>"That's not even a fever! I'm fine, I'm just not hungry okay?" Sam was getting really tired of all this fuss. At any other time, they would just let the cold run its course but now everyone was so hypersensitive about the virus that if you even coughed once people assumed you had it.</p><p>"I'm going back to bed," she sighed, grabbing her glass of juice and heading back to her room.</p><p>"I'll check in on you in an hour! If that temperature has gone up at all…" her father started but Sam stopped. Turning around she cut him off.</p><p>"Then I'll take some Tylenol, stay in bed and drink lots of fluids. I'm going to be <em> fine </em>." </p><p>And with that, she spun on her heel and went back to bed.</p><p>--</p><p>"Do you think Sensei is even capable of teaching to a camera?"</p><p>Miguel gave a small chuckle, "Who knows. We will be there to help him and we can always edit it before posting, it's not like a live stream or anything."</p><p>Aisha nodded, the plan made sense and really it was the least they could do for Sensei Lawrence. </p><p>"So what do you need us to do?" Hawk asked as he was tying the belt on his gi.</p><p>"I was thinking that I could film and that the two of you could demonstrate the things that sensei is talking about. I guess we just get started and try it out, see how it goes from there?"</p><p>"Diaz, you all ready?" Johnny asked as he walked out of the office.</p><p>"Yes, Sensei!" He nodded and Aisha and Hawk stood up.</p><p>"So what am I supposed to do?" </p><p>"Just start like you would regularly and if something needs to change I'll let you know… maybe start with welcome to Cobra Kai or something?" Miguel suggested.</p><p>Johnny nodded and cleared his throat. "Okay, we ready to go?"</p><p>Miguel centred the camera before hitting record, giving him the thumbs up.</p><p>"Welcome to Cobra Kai."</p><p>Miguel stopped the recording, "Sensei, you need to look at the camera. Your audience needs to feel like they can connect to you."</p><p>"He has a point," Aisha agreed.</p><p>Johnny looked between the teens and shrugged. "Alright, again."</p><p>Miguel set up the shot once more, giving his Sensei the go-ahead.</p><p>Johnny was looking directly into the camera, his body rigid and awkward and gaze a little menacing, "Welcome to Cobra Kai."</p><p>"Stop!" Miguel said exasperated, this was apparently going to take a lot more work than he had anticipated.</p><p>"What was wrong this time?!"</p><p>Hawk snickered, "Well, your face for starters…"</p><p>"You were a little intense," Miguel quickly interjected. "Okay, maybe don't stare right into the camera… Just focus on Aisha and Hawk."</p><p>"This is going to be a <em> looong </em> afternoon…" Aisha muttered under her breath and Miguel unfortunately agreed.</p><p>"Alright, ready?"</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. March 16, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're up and dressed early," Bobby commented as Becca walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He was sitting at the counter with his own cup and was perusing the morning news on his tablet while wearing his housecoat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not all of us are lucky enough to work from home," Becca laughed as she kissed her husband's cheek and took a seat beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it, there are no students to teach so why do you have to be there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed with a shrug, "I don't understand how any of it works. Classes are cancelled but teachers still need to work. I think we're expected to come up with course content for students to complete at home though I'm not sure how I can do that with music. Really it's up to them to practice while they have the time off from school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well have a good day. Can I expect you home at a normal hour since you won't have students to meet with or lessons to prepare?" Bobby stood and moved to get a travel mug from the counter, taking his wife's cup and transferring it as well as topping it up just a little more before handing it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I don't see any reason that I'll be late getting home. And try to make sure our daughter gets out of bed before noon?" She motioned upstairs to where Lea-Anne was still sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, "Can you believe we only have one left in the house? Seems like yesterday they were all just babies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They grow up fast, but now we get to watch Abigail and Isabelle grow up and be the cool grandparents. All the fun with none of the hard stuff." Becca chucked as she leaned in, kissing him softly. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his forehead against hers, holding her gently, "I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was that the Stray?" Terry asked as Mikey joined them again in the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD sighed as she lowered her book giving him a look, "I wish you would stop referring to the boy as </span>
  <em>
    <span>the stray</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey chuckled, "He's just teasing love," he said to DD as he took a seat beside his partner, "right Terry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not derogatory, I'm just stating a fact. You took him in off the street after he exposed your deepest darkest secret." Terry caressed his cheek, "I know he means a lot to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey just shook his head, "Yes, it was Hayden and he was just checking in again. I think he's finding it a little difficult without going to meetings. I can't be sure, he hasn't said that himself, but being his sponsor I want to be there for him if he needs me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you do dear," DD placed her bookmark carefully into her book before closing it and taking off her reading glasses. "Anyone else like some tea?" She asked standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deirdre, darling, I can have the staff bring tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD rolled her eyes, "Terrance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you should send your staff home, with pay I might add. We can fend for ourselves, and even if you can't you have Mikey and me to take care of you." She walked over to him, kissing his cheek before turning to go and make her tea herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I'd do what she asks. DD gets scary when she has to <em>tell</em> you to do something," Mikey teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You promise to cook and clean for me?" Terry leaned in and kissed him playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey chuckled, "You can cook and clean yourself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes he leaned in for a longer kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In all seriousness, are the boys okay? Do I need to put up with them along with your dog?" Terry asked referring to the phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are fine, I think Hayden just likes to check-in. Besides, I think the boys like having their privacy or have you forgotten Brissago?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I try my best to forget that," Terry replied dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about we go check on DD, make sure she hasn't sent all your staff home behind your back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably a good idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men shared one more kiss before making their way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. March 17, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh my god, you are a lifesaver!" Lea-Anne threw her arms around Robby before he had even made his way through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Six feet apart!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea and Robby turned to see her dad rounding the corner. He must have come to see what the doorbell was all about. Lea just rolled her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have work to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby just smiled, "I'm taking a coffee break. And I'm serious, social distancing. I'm not trying to be a crazy dad. Good to see you, Robby, maybe you can help keep Lea out of trouble for a while. Have fun, I'll be in the study if you need me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby waved as Lea's father left and he leaned in, kissing his girlfriend's cheek quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you could use some provisions," he said, holding up a case of Coca-cola as well as a bag which Lea assumed was full of white chocolate EVERYTHING.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, lifesaver!" She smiled pulling him into the living room where she had all of her vlogging equipment already set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we filming today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought it would be fun to do a vlog about how to schedule your day while classes are cancelled," Lea said as she ripped into the case of soda and pulled out a can, "what do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, "Yeah that actually sounds like a really good idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed brightly at him, enjoying the praise, "I also found some websites where people can go for learning opportunities as well as some cool yoga and fitness things too. I was thinking the next vlog could be clips of me trying different programs online and then rating them for my viewers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us today. Want to get started after a quick snack?" Robby suggested as he opened his own can of soda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure this is gonna work?" Johnny asked as they packed up the dojo. It was their second afternoon of trying to film some usable content. At least today had been more productive than Sunday had seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only time will tell. Don't worry, it'll get easier Sensei," Miguel grinned as he walked out into the street and waited for Johnny to set the alarm and lock up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if it doesn't we won't be able to keep the Dojo for much longer. Not being able to run classes is really fucking things up." Johnny sighed as the lock slipped into place. He walked to his car in the parking lot but noticed the teen hesitating on the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Diaz, what are you doing? Let's get out of here." He unlocked the door and opened it, ready to slide into the driver's seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well my mom has been really swamped at the hospital and hasn't had a lot of time to do anything else and my grandma can't go out because she's part of the susceptible population so she's stuck at home and we're running out of things. I was just gonna go get some stuff before heading home…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny felt a knot in his stomach. He had been so focused on how this virus shit was affecting him he hadn't stopped to realize it was pretty shitty for everyone else too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get in kid, I'll take you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel hesitated, "It's okay Sensei, I got this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get in the damn car," he said exasperated as he sat down, closing his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a moment for the teen to slide in beside him. "Thank you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the least I can do after everything you're doing for me," Johnny tried to act nonchalant. "If you need anything, kid, you know you can come to me, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded with a wide smile spreading across his face, "Thanks Sensei."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least food colouring doesn't go bad?" Hannah sighed as she placed the bottles of green colouring into one of the pantry cupboards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to pretend to be disappointed, I know you're not a fan of hosting large events," Jimmy teased from across the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah chuckled, "No, I'm not a fan of hosting but I do hate that we're missing the chance to see everyone. And also we have all of this food and booze…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their annual St. Patrick's Day party had been cancelled due to all of the self-isolation and social distancing precautions that had been put in place. Even though it would be nice to see everyone it wasn't worth the chance or risking everyone's health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not worried about the booze, we can always have a 'We Survived Corona' party and use it then once we can be social again. The food is a little more tricky, there's no way we need all of this with just the four of us at home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nodding Hannah walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband. It would be a shame to let it all go to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if we called the minister and asked if there were any families in need? We could bundle most of this up into care packages. It's not the most ideal food since it's mostly party snacks but I'm sure there are those who could use it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah looked up at Jimmy and smiled. She loved that about him, he was always problem-solving and thinking of others. "I like that idea very much," she pressed onto her toes to kiss his cheek, "why don't you call him now and I'll start dividing things up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get right on that," he kissed her softly before pulling out his phone and walking out of the room to make his call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. March 18, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samantha smiled as she opened the door. It was nice to see a friendly face after being stuck with her family for days.</p><p>"What's in the bag?" She asked, motioning to what Miguel was carrying.</p><p>"It's a soup my grandma makes me when I'm sick, I thought maybe you'd like some while you're getting over your cold." He smiled as he reached in his bag and pulled out the Tupperware. "So do I leave it on the doorstep or can I come in?"</p><p>"Well, you can't come in…" Samantha could see his face fall even though he did his best to mask it, "but we can talk outside by the pool. Six feet apart of course," she winked playfully. </p><p>Miguel laughed, "Of course!"</p><p>He followed her around the side of the house until they got to the pool deck furniture, taking a seat a few feet away from her.</p><p>"How have things been?"</p><p>Sam just shrugged, "Well my parents are sure I have the virus no matter how many times I tell them that I just have a cold so that's been exciting. Other than that I've just been at home, binging shows, studying my textbooks. Nothing really special. How about you?"</p><p>"My Sensei has had his hands full with the dojo shutting down and trying to figure out how to pay bills. I've been trying to help him film stuff to continue classes online." He explained.</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow. Her own dad was awkward enough with his Karate themed commercials for his dealership. She had a hard time picturing his rival doing much better filming an actual class. "And how's that going?"</p><p>Miguel hesitated, "It's been a learning experience." He finally chuckled.</p><p>"Good luck then. And thanks again for the soup!" She placed her hand on the Tupperware as she smiled.</p><p>"Anytime. Señor Octopus better be taking good care of you," Miguel was referring to the stuffed animal they had won on their first date. </p><p>Samantha couldn't help a blush, "He has been."</p><p>"Good! I guess I should get going but you keep getting better alright? And facetime me any time you want, it's not like I have anything exciting going on." He said standing up.</p><p>A small part of Sam wished she could give him a big hug but she knew better. "Thanks, I will."</p><p>--</p><p>"You're not my boyfriend anymore, you don't have to check in on me." Sierra's voice was flat and monotone as she stared at her phone.</p><p>She and Cole Barnes had dated the previous year before he had met his current girlfriend, she couldn't figure out why he was face timing her now.</p><p>
  <em> "True, but we are friends. I doubt anyone else is checking on you, I just wanted to see how you were doing since the dojo was shut down." </em>
</p><p>Cole was such a bleeding heart, it was one of the reasons they never worked out. She didn't believe in <em>nice </em> guys. Sierra groaned, "I'm bored out of my fucking <em> mind </em>. Do you know what it's like to be stuck 3 days at home with nothing to do?"</p><p>Cole was quiet for a moment and gave her a look, <em> "You know that I'm stuck at home too right?" </em></p><p>Sierra just rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you've got your girlfriend to keep you company. It wouldn't be so bad if Hayden was here."</p><p>She had mentioned to Cole about Hayden's blow-up over Christmas and how he wasn't talking to the family. Mostly it had been to explain why their dad was in such a pissy mood at the time but at the moment she was grateful to have someone to talk to about it.</p><p>
  <em> "Has he said anything at all yet?" </em>
</p><p>Sierra shook her head.</p><p>
  <em> "What about messaging him? When was the last time you tried?" </em>
</p><p>Sierra had to think, it had been a while. One thing the siblings had in common was their stubbornness. She had tried once or twice to text him after his trip to Switzerland with that old guy he was obsessed with but getting nothing in response she had decided to ignore him as well. </p><p>"It's been a while, but he started it!"</p><p><em> "You gonna be okay?" </em>Cole gave her a half-smile.</p><p>He really was a good guy and probably one of her best friends. Cole also happened to be the only one of her ex's to stick around post break up.</p><p>"I'd be better if you could steal the dojo keys and we could go and beat the shit out of things," Sierra said hopefully. </p><p><em> "Doubtful, though I heard Logan might have access, maybe hit him up?" </em> He offered.</p><p>"Ugh, if Logan is there then that means Maddox too and I can't stand the way he stares at me, at least during class your dad would beat his ass for something like that. Not sure I want to willingly subject myself to it." She groaned.</p><p>
  <em> "You said you wanted to beat the shit out of something, why not him?" </em>
</p><p>Sierra laughed, "I'll tell him you said that."</p><p>
  <em> "We'll talk later?" </em>
</p><p>Sierra nodded, waving before ending the call. Biting her lip she pulled her brother up in her contacts and opened up a message.</p><p>
  <em> S: Miss u &amp; hope ur okay. Can we talk sometime? </em>
</p><p>She hesitated for a moment before hitting send. Locking the screen she put the phone down as she stood up and stretched. Maybe she would go for a swim.</p><p>--</p><p>"Johnny Ray, you're going to sit your ass back down and give me those keys."</p><p>John Kreese turned to give his ex-wife a look. Well, maybe ex-wife was the wrong word, he wasn't quite sure what to call it these days. Something had changed between the two of them and lately, it seemed like that spark they had so many years ago was back.</p><p>"I'll go out and buy my own damn cigars and you can't stop me," he said, giving her a look. She could, in fact, stop him, probably the only person that could but he wouldn't go down without a fight.</p><p>"And see this is why I can't be in my apartment right now with my comfy bed. I have to be here taking care of your ass since you have no sense to do it yourself." Cara couldn't help smirking. "And you know that I know what I'm talking about when I say this isolation is for your own good."</p><p>"They have kept the stores open for a reason you know, I am allowed to pick up essentials and trust me when I tell you my cigars are essential."</p><p>Cara just shook her head, "Not when you've got able-bodied grandchildren who have offered to run errands for you. In fact, Becca's Johnny called just last night to see if we needed anything."</p><p>John pounded his fist down on the table, "I'm not an invalid, I am perfectly capable of going out."</p><p>Cara moved closer, reaching out she caressed his cheek, "I know it's hard for an old Cobra Kai like you to sit around and wait it out but right now that's exactly what you need to be doing. Mikey's got Terry on lockdown too just so you know."</p><p>"You Sullivan's have always been a pain in the ass," he gave her a small smile as he pulled her into his arms. "But you've always had a way of saving my ass too. Fine, send the kid."</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. March 19, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johnny exhaled slowly as he looked down at his phone. The number was there, all he had to do was press the button to dial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were going much better with his son but it was still weird reaching out, especially at a time like this when he knew there really wasn't much he could do to help. Swallowing hard he clicked the call button.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, thought I'd check up on you, make sure everything is alright. They've shut down bars and things so I doubt your mom is working. Do you need anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny's fingers fidgeted with the hem of his shirt while there was silence on the line before his son answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh, yeah. Mom's off like you said but Mr. LaRusso has given me time off with pay so we are doing alright so far."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, fucking LaRusso would be taking care of his kid. Oh well, someone should be. It wasn't like he could really financially support him at the moment so he should be grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, well you know, if you need anything you can always call me," Johnny said awkwardly. He had no idea where to go with this call now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I've got to go so we'll talk another time?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded even though he knew his son couldn't see it. "Yeah, okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden stared at the message on his phone, he had been doing that for almost an entire day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could always just message your sister back you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at his boyfriend that was buried in textbooks across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but Sissy still lives at home. If I message her she'll tell my parents and I'm not ready for them, not yet." Hayden sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny Brown shrugged his shoulders, "You talked to Alex and that went alright. Just because Si tells your parents that the two of you are talking doesn't mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to talk to your parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden frowned, "You think I'm being stupid…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head, "Not at all. You know me, I'm super close with my family so it would be hard for me not to talk to them. I just want you to be happy is all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just been almost 3 months and things haven't fallen apart yet. Was I wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny couldn't help but chuckle, "Would it be the worst thing in the world if you were?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden thought about that for a moment. His biggest fear was his mom getting hurt again. He had been old enough to see how much the divorce had hurt her and he couldn't stand the thought of his dad putting her through all that shit again. Looking at Johnny he couldn't help but wonder if the blonde boy broke his heart would he be able to forgive and forget to try again? Then again Johnny would never smack him in a drunken rage and cheat on him so it was hard to compare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do wanna make sure she's okay. I'm sure she's going crazy staying at home though at least she has the big house. God, I can only imagine how insufferable she would have been at the apartment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Message your sister, then you'll stop moping around the place staring at your phone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend even though he knew the other was right. With a sigh, he began to type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks again for helping me with this math. I could barely keep up when there was a teacher telling me what to do but left on my own I'm totally lost." Robby smiled over at Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were okay at home but being cooped up in the apartment with his mom and nothing to do was more than enough to drive him crazy. Sure they were supposed to social distance and all that shit but studying with Sam couldn't be all that bad. They were at least on opposite ends on the table and there was a large bottle of hand sanitizer between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem at all," Sam said before she sneezed. Putting down her pen she pumped a bit of the gel on her hands, carefully rubbing them together. "How are things going other than confusing math problems?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than you at least, I'm not sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard from your dad at all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby gave her a puzzled look, "Yeah actually, he called me earlier this afternoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I talked to Miguel yesterday, he said he was helping your dad try to build online classes. Did he tell you anything about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby shook his head, his dad hadn't offered up much if any information about himself, it had just been to ask how he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha shrugged, "I guess it's not going the greatest but I don't think either of them has much experience with it. But I guess business has been pretty bad, it makes sense though all gyms and places like that have been shut down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby had never thought to ask his dad how he was doing, it made him feel a little bad about it. And that he had offered assistance when he probably was having a hard time keeping up with bills himself…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he'll be okay. But that was smart thinking, trying to go online. I doubt he came up with it himself." He grinned as Samantha laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Miguel was the mastermind behind that one," she flashed him a bright smile. "What do you say we get started on the next question?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. March 20, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are your parents still cool with me coming over? I know everyone is getting a lot more cautious about going out and things like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine," Lea shrugged as she reached for one of the white chocolate truffles, "it's not like you're going to a lot of places or anything. If you were infected it would be here already. Also, I would go completely nuts if I had to be alone all the time. I don't even remember the last time I left the house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby smiled, "Well I don't mind, I like seeing you too. It gives me something to do at least while I don’t have school </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> work to keep me occupied."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know," Lea grinned as she leaned in, "I'm sure you could stay here if you wanted in one of my brother’s rooms or whatever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt your parents would go for that," he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea rolled her eyes, "I did say you'd stay in a different room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning in he kissed her softly, "Don't worry, I'll keep visiting. I also had a favour to ask…" Robby trailed off as he looked down not able to meet her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea couldn't help but feel a little concerned, "Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby hesitated as he tried to find the words for his request. "So it sounds like my dad is trying to do online classes and stuff since he can’t run classes in the dojo anymore. I doubt it's going all that well and I was wondering if maybe I could borrow some of your vlogging equipment and maybe help him out a little?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea felt a wave of relief wash over her, she didn't know what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. "Of course! Can I help out at all? Maybe I could do a spotlight on my own blog! Do a cameo in one of his lessons?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby blinked, finally meeting her gaze once more, "Why would you do that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You forget, my Grandpa </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cobra Kai. Without him your dad wouldn't be one," she shrugged, "it's in my blood. I'm a legacy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby rolled his eyes and she giggled, "I'm serious though, I want to help if I can. Because you help me all the time, it's the least I can do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." His eyes were gentle as he took her hand, squeezing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I know you like what you do and I get that you have people to take care of but you have to take care of yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joelie did not like the way that this conversation was headed. She didn't appreciate being told what to do and she also didn't need anyone to take care of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that I practically raised two kids by myself for twelve years. I am more than capable of handling things on my own. There are people who need me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch sighed, "And your family needs you too. Joe, you've got asthma which makes you even more susceptible to this virus. If you're gone who's going to take care of your kids? The boy sure as hell won't accept anything from me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart ached a little at the mention of her oldest child. She knew that Hayden was angry and upset about her getting back together with his father but it was going on three months now since she had spoken to him and it was getting a little ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't have to worry about Hayden," she sighed sadly, "he's got Johnny's family now and it seems like he doesn't even need me anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joe, we need you here. It's not like before, you don't have to provide for everyone. We have enough to get by for the time being and your income isn't necessary. Besides I need you here to help me with our daughter. One more day of just the two of us and I think I'll end up with both our children hating me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joelie laughed a little as she wrapped her arms around her partner’s shoulders. "Your daughter </span>
  <em>
    <span>adores</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. She just hates doing nothing. We'll get through this, I know we will. But what if your grandmother was still alive… how would you feel if her care worker refused to come in for her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that’s-" he started but she cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jan," she was using his birth name which meant she was serious, "it's not any different. I need to help for as long as I can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed, "You're a damn stubborn woman. Hayden comes by it naturally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does, and you knew this about me from the beginning," she tried to lean against him in an embrace but he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're being really stupid about this Joe," Dutch turned to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joelie shot him an annoyed glare though it was aimed at his back, "And just where are you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My garage, I can't talk to you right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated she watched him leave through the back door to his space in the backyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. March 21, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"How are things with the </span>
  </em>
  <span>roommate</span>
  <em>
    <span>?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes as his brother laughed at him through the phone. A part of him wished he had never shared with him the conversation he'd had with their dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch was difficult to read at the best of times and sure he appeared to be handling Hayden coming out as bi as well as living with his boyfriend, Alex wasn't prepared to out himself as gay just yet. Hayden had been independent of their father for years and currently wasn't even talking to their dad nor his own mother. Alex, on the other hand, had no one but their father to turn to and his livelihood depended on him not fucking that up. So when he and his boyfriend had decided to live together he had allowed his father to make his own conclusions about Blaine being just his roommate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a pain in the ass, you know that right? Sometimes I wish you weren't talking to me either," he said dryly to the image of his brother on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"About that, I've started talking with Sissy. Now I can annoy two siblings again."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Alex chuckle, "You sound good, a little quarantine can't keep you down huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We're fine, but how about you? Blaine is at your place full time now?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I had assumed the search to buy a place would go sooner but this virus has made that search non-existent for the time being and this two-bedroom is starting to feel a little cramped with the two of us and Poppy. Especially since we're on lockdown." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke Alex's voice got softer knowing Blaine was nearby and he didn't exactly want him to hear. He didn't need his boyfriend getting the wrong idea and feeling like he had to move back to the pool house in his parent’s backyard even though they were horrible to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a parent now. How are you enjoying Poppy?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugged, "Poppy I don't mind but my god I had no idea what Blaine was like with that dog until living with him. He really does treat her like a child. They even dressed the same today. Did you know you could dress up like your dog?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden looked confused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"W-what?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a sec," Alex leaned back, "Hey Blaine, Hayden wants to say hi, come here, bring Poppy!" He turned back to his phone, "Oh my god you will not believe this…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine walked into the room that Alex had been chatting in, a bright smile on his face. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and the pomeranian in his arms had a similar sweatshirt on as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex could tell it was taking all of Hayden's willpower to keep a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Hayden!!" Blaine waved one of the dogs little paws at him, "How are you and Johnny holding up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We're good, Johnny still has so much schoolwork that I get bored from time to time but I'm just spending more time learning photoshop and making horrible photo edits."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well tell Johnny we say hi and I want to jam with him again, even if we have to do it online." Blaine smiled before he leaned over to kiss Alex's cheek, "Dinner is almost ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last wave, he left again to finish up cooking. As soon as he had left both Alex and Hayden dissolved into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That is amazing, Alex don't ever let that man go," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hayden was grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't planning on it." Alex grinned back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just put some clothes in the pool house for me. I'll take a shower and change out there before ever coming in the house.  All my dirty stuff will stay out there. The girls won't be exposed," TJ pleaded his case into his phone. "I miss you. I want to see you and them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just don't want the girls exposed," Angela replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exposed to what, Angie? I'm going to take a shower and wear clean clothes.  I'm not going to get the virus walking from the pool house to our back door!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what if you already have it? It takes up to two weeks to see symptoms." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if you already have it?" He shot back.  "You haven't been quarantined for two weeks yet. You could have picked up the virus, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been in quarantine since they were born,” she replied.  “It’s just for a little while. Chris doesn’t mind you staying with him, does he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point. This could last months.  Am I really supposed to not see my family for months?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to do what’s best for our daughters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” He cried, frustrated. “Look, I know you anxious, but your Uncle Adam, Aunt Emily, and Maddie all say that should be more than enough to be safe around the girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, unless you are infected,” she replied again.  “I just don’t feel right about it this weekend. Maybe by next weekend, things will have settled down and the girls won’t be so susceptible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe six months from now, we’re still in quarantine and my kids don’t remember that they have a daddy,” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…, just please understand…,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Angela.  I understand perfectly.  When you decide I can be part of your family again, give me a call.” He hung up with her still calling his name.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Chris asked, coming into the bunk room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, fine,” TJ said, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coming home with me?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” he shoved his phone in his pocket.  “Have a good weekend with Maddie. I’m going to get drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bars are closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but the liquor store is wide open. See you Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So maybe we did overreact a little, Sam seems to be feeling a lot better already. It was just a cold," Amanda sat down beside her husband on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel sighed, "Can you blame us though? All this panic and chaos, everyone freaking out about this virus and everything shutting down. All I can do is worry about my family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda leaned against him, nuzzling his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hard not to, it feels like just yesterday they were babies in our arms. And now Samantha is in her senior year of high school and all grown up…" she sighed heavily, "Except she won’t get a prom or graduation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel gave his wife a squeeze, it was hard on all of them bit their daughter was going to miss out on rites of passage which she would never get back and here they were hovering over her and being those annoying parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's missing out on so much yet I think she's the one handling this situation the best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't know, Anthony seems quite content to keep ordering snacks online and staying holed up in his room with video games. I don't think much has changed for him except the going to school part."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her forehead before nuzzling against her hair, "Where did we go wrong with that one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda shifted, looking up to gaze at her husband, "We didn't go wrong, Anthony is just a child of his generation and has different interests from ours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel nodded, "You're right. Though once all this blows over I might have him come down to the dealership once or twice a week. Maybe get him to buy some of his own video games."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda laughed and leaned up to kiss him, "Sounds like a good plan."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. March 22, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'm sorry we can only let one of you in the store at a time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden looked at the girl at the door in bewilderment, "But we're together, we can't go in at the same time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, "Sorry it's a new policy to cut down on the number of people coming in and out of the store at once. We want to reduce how many people you and our staff come into contact with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shrugged, "That makes sense I guess. I'll just wait in the car Babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay." Hayden leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek before turning back to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I help you find?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I need is a webcam." Hayden smiled at her politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," her smile dropped, "unfortunately we're sold out of those."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden couldn't help himself from laughing, "I've been hearing a lot of that lately. Alright well, thanks anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a small wave before he turned and headed back to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No webcam?" The blonde asked as Hayden got into the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, "Sold out. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>sold out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tofu?" Johnny offered with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we get that desperate, please just kill me alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think it'll come to that but you never know, I never thought we would live in a world with no webcams. I know you like your desktop for working on your photos and stuff but why not just let me buy you a laptop that already has a webcam built into it so you can do your video conferencing for your class?" Johnny offered as they pulled out of the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because that's frivolous and unnecessary. Don't worry I'll figure it out somehow, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still have to go in tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca nodded, "They are working on how to get us set up to work from home, it's just not ready yet." She settled in beside him and reached for the popcorn bowl he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you having to go out every day," he frowned a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine for now," Becca smiled, "but you might want to ease up on Lea. Isolating doesn't mean house arrest and you also don't always have to be around when her boyfriend is here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby held up his hands in surrender, "I'm just trying to look out for her is all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remember another father who was just looking out for his daughter too," she raised an eyebrow teasingly at her husband, "and I seem to recall you thought he was quite strict."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby gave her a look, "I.. you're not seriously comparing me to your father are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca shrugged innocently, "Maybe I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… no, no, no!" He shook his head, "This is completely different!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca picked up a few pieces of popcorn, tossing them at Bobby, "All I'm saying is you don't have to hover." Leaning in she kissed him softly, "Now are we watching a movie or what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you wash your hands?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't see you wash them! You can't go touching the clean dishes in the dishwasher with dirty hands!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>cleaned</span>
  </em>
  <span> them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girls! Girls come on!" Jimmy did his best to intervene between his daughters, "This is going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long isolation if the two of you can't get along."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, I told her I just washed my hands and she's freaking out at me about putting the dishes away! If she's going to be like that then she can do it herself!" Riley threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't see her wash them, what if she's just lying! The kids at school said if you don't wash your hands you get the coronavirus!" Avri yelled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy sighed. Life with two teenage daughters had its ups and downs and this was definitely one of the more difficult times. He wished his oldest Maddison was still at home so maybe she could help with her sisters but she had bigger things happening with her work at the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avri, honey, it's not that simple. Also, why would your sister lie about something like that? Let her do her chores."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley stuck her tongue out at her sister as she pushed past to continue working to put the dishes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't afford to get sick, I have auditions to get into that dance academy this summer!" Avri lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter, "You know that chances are the academy will be cancelled. We have no idea how long this is going to go on for." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avri started to cry in his arms and he held her tightly, kissing the top of her head, "Hey, don't worry things will work out eventually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I had so many plans for this summer and Izzy and her family were going to visit over Easter and I can't go to dance and I can't see my friends and I miss Lea-Anne!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy was at a loss of what to say, he knew there was no way to console his daughter. And for only being fourteen years old he was sure it really did feel like the end of the world to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just take this one day at a time okay? How about you go get your mom and we'll play a game or something alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. March 23, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"TJ, you got a minute?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at his son he could tell it had been a rough weekend, it was easy to see. Honestly, he wasn't sure if the kid was hungover or even still drunk though he knew he would sober up through the day. His kid wasn't stupid enough to pull that shit during his shift, just on his off time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure." TJ yawned, running a hand through his hair before taking another sip of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I get you're pissed but really, spending the weekend drunk? You can't honestly tell me you think this is a good coping mechanism," Tommy gestured towards his son. "You're a mess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ took a slight offence. "You may be my father </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>my superior but that doesn't mean you can dictate what I do on my off time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically you're back on call and you look like shit. I expect you to shower and sober up quick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine after one more coffee. Look, is the lecture done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, "You love her, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ blinked in confusion, "Who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angela, you love her," Tommy continued, "you've been in love with her your whole damn life practically. She can't help her anxieties son, no more than you can help your frustration. You don't have to like it but being cold and distant isn't helping the situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm not the one being distant, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go home. She's the one pitching a damn fit over it," TJ's voice was starting to grow louder. "I want to be with her and my babies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy reached out, his hand clapping on the younger man's shoulder, "Son there's got to be some give. Give her time, this is an unfamiliar time for all of us, just don't pull away when she obviously needs you most."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ scoffed, "Oh right, so what exactly am I supposed to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call her as often as you can, do that video thing with the girls so they can see their dad. Tell them stories and sing them to sleep. Let Angela calm down and you'll be home before you know it," Tommy gave him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what everyone said when she freaked out after the girls were born. Dad, I just finally got my family </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> before the girl's first birthday. I can't spend a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span> apart from them and who knows how long this will take to blow over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shrugged, he didn't have some magic answer to all of this. "No one knows how long this will take but son, make sure you have a family to go back to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hi, Uncle Mikey!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey smiled as his great-nephew. If anything this isolation was only making him better with technology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey kiddo, good to hear from you! Usually, it's Hayden calling to check-in."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Actually it's Hayden that I wanted to talk to you about. All of his courses at the community college have moved to online just like mine have, the only problem is he can't video conference with any of his classes because we don't have enough devices."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two kids like yourself and you don't have enough devices between you? I don't believe it," Mikey teased. "So what do you need from me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, all we actually need is just a webcam. Hayden has a great desktop setup because he finds that easier to work on than a laptop when he's doing his work, unfortunately, there isn't a built-in webcam like my Macbook has. He has tried to join on his phone but it usually doesn't go well and there are literally no webcams to be found anywhere, I've even tried online."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey nodded following along, "I'm still not sure what you need me for though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny paused for a moment. It must be a big deal if the kid was being this serious about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I offered to get Hayden a laptop for his schoolwork and he said no, that it was a frivolous expense. And since he's said no to me I can't go and do it anyway…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey could see exactly where this was going, "But he hasn't said no to me, is that what I'm understanding?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Exactly,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny said apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey thought for a moment, "What makes you think he'll accept one from me if he won’t from you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well you aren't going to offer it to be turned down like I did, that was my first mistake. Also, Hayden loves you, he would be touched to get a thoughtful gift like that from you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get what you're saying Johnny…" he hesitated for a minute. "What about the kids' family though, can't they help out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that he didn't want to help out, honestly, he would have ordered a computer for Hayden right then and there. But he also didn't want to overstep his boundaries. He loved the kid like he was his own but at the end of the day he wasn't, and Hayden had a complicated home life. If there were opportunities for him to be able to connect with his own family Mikey tried his best to encourage it. He wasn't doing Hayden any favours if he just solved all of his problems for him even if he wished he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed deeply, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Technically yes, they could help except for the fact that Hayden still hasn't spoken to his parents since their fight at Christmas. He's just </span>
  </em>
  <span>barely</span>
  <em>
    <span> started talking to his sister again so the last thing I want to do is push too hard right now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johnny, I'd love to help. You're going to have to tell me what I'm supposed to get through, I have no idea when it comes to what is good and what is garbage," Mikey laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Definitely not a Macbook, Hayden hates mine and is used to the Windows platform. He only has an iPhone because I gave him one of my old ones back in high school so we could facetime and he won't give up that feature now. How about I do some research and send you an email about it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds perfect," he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How are Uncle Terry and Mrs. DD? You've been at Uncle Terry's house this whole time right? How is Ranger holding up?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Terry and DD are fine, they argue from time to time about Terry's extravagance but then again that's nothing new. Needless to say, we aren't in need of anything. Ranger, on the other hand, is not loving it, Terry is very strict about where he is allowed to go and we don't get out on our long walks at the beach anymore, don't want to risk it," Mikey shrugged, there wasn't much they could do about the situation. </span>
</p><p><em><span>"Well if Ranger needs to get out for a bit we'd love to take him for a few days. Fluffie would probably</span></em> <em><span>love having a playmate and Hayden loves Ranger like his own. Just let us know and we can pick him up."</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Mikey was touched, Becca raised her kids right. "I'll keep that in mind but for right now I'd rather keep him with me, I'd miss his company."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Well if you ever need anything we're just a call away. Love you, Uncle Mikey!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan was concerned when she saw Tommy’s truck in the drive.  He had left that morning for a forty-eight-hour shift, filling in for another fireman that had been quarantined.  Was he now showing symptoms too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe? You home?” She called out as she came inside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In here,” he called from the den.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped her purse and work bags on the floor, not bothering to hang them up as she rushed to see him, trying not to let her worst fears overtake her.  He was sitting in the recliner, idly flipping through channels on the tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? I thought you were working a forty-eight-hour shift?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so too,” he responded.  He snapped off the tv and looked up at her.  “Then I get to the station this morning and HQ sends out a message that everyone over fifty is on reserve status for the next month.  Apparently we’re too old and ‘fragile’ to risk exposure. Screw them. I trained half those assholes at HQ. Who are they to tell me that I’m too old to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She covered her mouth, but she couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping her lips first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny,” he snapped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” she agreed, trying to regain her composure, but she couldn’t.  She was just so relieved that he wasn’t sick. “Yes, it is. Babe, I thought you were sick. I was terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her for a minute before laughing slightly himself.  “I guess you’re right. This could be a lot worse. But how would you like being told you are too old to be at the school?” He reached out for her hand and pulled her into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, after the day I had, I’d love it,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss.  “I know it wasn’t what you wanted to hear, but think of it this way: This is probably the closest the county will ever come to admitting that all the crap you and others have had to breathe in all these years has damaged your lungs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.  That was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, it’s time off and we don’t have a kid at home anymore.  I’m going to take a shower while you think about how we can spend that extra, childless time,” she smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, well, you know, I’m old and fragile and here you are getting me all contaminated again, I think I might just need a shower too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. March 24, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'm surprised I was even able to catch you," Jasper gave his second cousin a smile through his screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him was happy he and Bri had reached out to the family earlier that year and hadn't waited. With the country practically shut down there would have been no visiting them now. He also counted himself lucky that he was able to make amends and bridge some of the hurt between his family and his great Uncle Mikey if heaven forbid he didn't make it through this pandemic. He hoped he still had years left to get to know his Grandfather's estranged brother but at least if Mikey Sullivan died tomorrow he could say he had at least met him and apologized for his family's transgressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, it's been crazy with work. I barely see my girlfriend anymore and it's driving me crazy."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper nodded, "Yeah, Bri went home to visit family and has found herself isolated with them so I totally get it. But other than that, you and your family are holding up okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Overall yeah. Ang has refused to let her husband come home so he's been staying off and on with me. Johnny and his boyfriend are living together now and probably oblivious to a global pandemic going on and Lea is at home doing her YouTube videos as usual."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Great Uncle Mikey? How are he and his partner?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Chris ran a hand through hair, obviously trying to recall any information he could. It wasn't fair of him to be bothering Chris with such mundane questions about family when he was obviously exhausted but sadly he was only one of the family out west he had actually clicked with.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I haven't really talked to Uncle Mikey but Uncle Terry seemed fine the last time we talked. I'm assuming if anything was going on someone would say something so I'm working, on the whole, no news is good news premise."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I won't keep you any longer. I'm glad you're all doing okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah you too, stay safe out there in Virginia."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Hay!" Sierra was beaming as she answered the call from her brother. Things had felt a lot better since they had started talking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the siblings had very different opinions on their parents nothing could keep them apart forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Si, how are things going?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, "Fine I guess. I'm bored and lonely and even my brothers can't visit me. And Mom and Dad are fighting again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden's expression darkened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I knew they fucking would, I said from the start this was a bad idea."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm your titties," She rolled her eyes, "it's not what you think. Mom's still working and she's being stubborn. Dad asked her to stop working because he's worried about her, you know with her asthma and all, and obviously it's not like we're hurting for her paycheck anymore. But you know Mom, she dug in her heels with her whole 'I'm an independent woman who don't need no man' routine."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"When you say fighting, what exactly do you mean?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad spends even more time out in the garage, I saw him pulling a cot out there yesterday. At dinner, they are overly polite and don't stray from talking about the weather."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the worry in Hayden's face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So… no yelling or anything… else?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, "No, it's all rather civil. Personally, I agree with Dad. Mom is vulnerable but so is Dad. Even if she ends up okay she could potentially bring something home to either one of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could watch the worry on her brother's face. It moved from being worried about their mom being hurt by their dad to just their mother's general health. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I really fucking hate to say this but I might actually agree with Dutch on this one. Don't you </span>
  </em>
  <span>dare</span>
  <em>
    <span> repeat that to anyone."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hay, if you're really concerned you need to call mom and tell her yourself. You know she has a soft spot for her Sunshine Boy and she's more likely to listen to you over anyone else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn't have been better timing for the siblings to start talking. If something were to happen to their mom it would devastate their dad and her brother would be absolutely crushed, especially because he hadn't talked to her in three months. Sure she and her mother didn't see eye to eye but she didn't want anything to happen to her either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone could get their mom to listen, it was Hayden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden paused, she could tell he was torn and hurting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah okay, I'll try to talk to her soon."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angela has gone crazy again, and I say that in the most lovingly way possible, but her anxiety is through the roof. And my love life is rapidly declining because of it," Maddie said biting into a cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had her iPad propped up on the counter. She was supposed to be making dinner but she was far too tired and the package of cookies was far too tempting. She had resorted to going to her own apartment for the time being since it was close to the hospital, they were supposed to be social distancing and TJ always seemed to be around with Chris anyway. She hated to admit it but those two had a way of making </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel like the third wheel instead of TJ being the one intruding on her and Chris. She knew they didn't mean it but it didn't mean she had to like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm still not over the fact that when you say love life you are meaning Chris Brown. Have you just thought about talking to Angie?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Noah Schwarber asked as he flipped through a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie and Noah had been facetime friends for years before social distancing was ever a thing. It's what best friends had to do when one lived in Encino and the other in Denver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie raised an eyebrow as she put her current cookie down, "You honestly think Angela would listen to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah snickered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"She still scares you, doesn't she?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddison glared at him, "Maybe just a little bit..." she stuck her tongue out. "But if she won't listen to her own husband, why would she listen to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because you're a nurse and sometimes hearing it from another source helps. And if you ever want to sleep with your boyfriend again you need to get TJ out of your apartment."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> apartment. It is Chris' apartment. I am in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>apartment right now." Maddie corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah raised an eyebrow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I highly doubt Chris would agree with you. You two are pretty much living with each other. Since your trip to England, lucky you getting it over with before all the travel bans, I've only ever seen you stay at his apartment up until now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> living together," Maddie replied firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah held up his hands in surrender, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright alright, you're not living together. But enough about that, are we watching a movie tonight or what?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie thought for a minute before slumping down on the counter, "I want to but I'm too exhausted. Maybe on the weekend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah blew her a kiss, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"For sure, but right now you need to eat something other than cookies and then go to bed."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. March 25, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avri couldn't have been more excited to be on a video chat with her two absolute favourite people. Lea-Anne Brown had always been her idol and in the last year, she had become aware of an ever-growing crush on Isobel Schwarber though she would never actually admit that out loud.</p><p><em> "My teachers are giving way too much work, especially for having to deal with teachers who have no idea what they are doing online. What about you, how's it going?" </em>Izzy complained.</p><p>Lea shrugged,<em> "It hasn't been too bad. I have been able to get it all done as well as still work on my vlog." </em></p><p>Avri nodded, "Yeah it hasn't been too bad. I'm mostly missing dance class. I try to do what I can at home but it's difficult. I know that app exams for dance are cancelled but I don't want to be lazy and then fall behind."</p><p>
  <em> "I'd love to watch you practice sometime." </em>
</p><p>Avri blushed as she hesitantly met eyes with Izzy through the screen. </p><p><em> "Don't worry, you're not the only dancer your age affected by this, it'll work out. Just like with me and Cheer," </em> Lea was doing her best to be positive and supportive. <em> "So did everyone download the extension?" </em></p><p>Both Avri and Izzy nodded.</p><p><em> "Suggestions for things to watch? </em>" Izzy reached off-camera and pulled a bag of chips into view as she began to munch on them.</p><p>
  <em> "Why don't we each have the chance to choose? That way everyone gets a say in what we watch and then no one feels left out. I have a feeling we'll be isolating for a while so I see a lot more watch parties in our future." </em>
</p><p>Lea had a point and Avri liked that.</p><p><em> "Sure, Av you pick first okay? Because you're youngest," </em>Isobel grinned.</p><p>Avri felt her heart sink. Izzy and Lea would always treat her like a little sister. Lea, it wasn't such a big deal but with Isobel it was devastating. </p><p>"Sure," she tried her best to force a smile.</p><p>Lea-Anne grinned widely, <em> "Perfect! Why don't you choose a movie and get it set up? I'm going to grab a snack, Izzy's chips are making me hungry." </em></p><p><em> "Sorry!" </em> Izzy looked apologetically at the camera as she covered her mouth.</p><p>"Sounds good, meet back in ten minutes?" </p><p>As the two girls nodded Avri waved her goodbyes and ended the call. She sighed. She knew it was silly to have a crush on Izzy, it was like Riley and her crush on Chris but different. At least the age gap between her and Isobel was just one year but on the other hand, she didn't even know if Izzy was interested in girls.</p><p>She gave her head a shake trying to let go of those thoughts, she needed to pick a movie.</p><p>--</p><p>"Morons! The whole lot of them!" Susan raged at the computer in front of her. At the school each teacher was still required to come in for the time being but they were isolated in their classrooms to prepare lessons for students at home and could only video conference with each other from their separate spaces. </p><p>Becca was in the music room and looked calm through the screen as her best friend raged on.</p><p>"We're given tools from the school district to use, everyone wants to make things simple for parents and students so why the hell do they keep making things so damn complicated?!"</p><p>Becca just smiled, <em> "You do remember we're still at work and on the district network right?" </em></p><p>Susan rolled her eyes, "I'm just stating facts." She sighed, "Just because no one else decided to keep up with technology doesn't mean I should be punished. And it wouldn't be so bad if I could do this on my own but I have to work with these dinosaurs."</p><p><em> "Susan, we're the same age as most of these so-called dinosaurs," </em>Becca giggled.</p><p>"Just be glad you don't have to collaborate with anyone," she rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <em> "Oh yeah, I'm living the dream. Just how exactly am I supposed to continue orchestra and show choir while still being at a distance? And I have a million emails and phone calls a day with parents crying for their non-refundable deposits on the now cancelled Europe trip. Yes please envy me." </em>
</p><p>Susan gave her friend a sympathetic look, "You're right, you have your own problems to deal with. I wish I could come down to the music room and give you a hug."</p><p><em> "Me too, I miss having lunch with you. Oh well, we will just enjoy it more once the social distancing ends right?" </em>Becca smiled.</p><p>"Of course. Chat later?"</p><p>Becca nodded, <em> "For sure. Good luck with the rest of the day!" </em></p><p>"Thanks, you too!" Susan gave one last wave before ending the call.</p><p>--</p><p>Joelie could barely believe her eyes as her caller display showed her son's face and name. She almost wanted to burst into tears of joy but realized she needed to answer the call before it went to voicemail.</p><p>"Hey Sunshine, nice to hear from you," she cleared her voice as it cracked trying so hard to keep from being emotional. </p><p>
  <em> "Hey, Mom. How are you holding up?" </em>
</p><p>She grinned from ear to ear, she had raised a good boy. Sure her son had his own problems but he was also one of the most selfless and caring people she knew. Even if he was mad at her he still took the time to check in during a crisis.</p><p>"I'm doing okay honey, I've been worried about you and Johnny. Are you doing okay?"</p><p>Hayden laughed on the other end of the line, <em> "Mom we're totally fine. I'm a little bored, pre-med is a lot more intense than photography and graphic design so Johnny is always studying but what else is new? I've got Fluffie to keep me company." </em></p><p>Joelie nodded even though her son couldn't see her, "I'm glad you're okay. What about you, are online classes going alright? Do you need anything?"</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, I'm fine. Needed a webcam for my desktop but there wasn't a single one to be found so ended up with a laptop, I'm covered. How about you, are you isolating?" </em>
</p><p>"As much as I can. I try to pick up groceries once a week on my way home from work so avoid having to go out again and I shower and change when I get home."</p><p>It was interesting how this topic came up so quickly when it was definitely a controversial one at home. A part of her wondered if Sierra had talked to her brother about it or if it really was an honest coincidence. </p><p>
  <em> "Mom, you've got to think about your health. I know I've been an asshole to you the last few months and if something happened to you now… I don't want your last thoughts of me to be that I didn't love you. I love you so much mom, please don't let my last few months with you be the ones that I ignored you. Take care of yourself so we have lots of years to make up, okay?" </em>
</p><p>She could feel hot tears on her face as she cried silently. "I love you too Hayden. I'll keep that in mind okay? Your dad and sister have shared similar thoughts as well so I'll think about it. Thank you so much for calling, I've missed my Sunny Boy."</p><p>
  <em> "Take care Mom. And seriously, stay home. We'll talk again soon, I promise." </em>
</p><p>"Alright, love you. Talk soon."</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. March 26, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your girlfriend is hot."</p><p>Robby felt a flush rise on his face. Of course, he found Lea attractive but it was weird to hear it from his dad.</p><p>"Yeah, she's also smart and funny and a really good person," he countered.</p><p>His dad smirked with a glint in his eye, "Taking after your old man, dating the cutest girl you can find. Still can't believe you ended up with Kreese's granddaughter though, that's some weird shit."</p><p>"Look," Robby was working to get the camera set up for the lighting in the dojo, "I didn't come here to talk about my love life. Can we get on with this?"</p><p>"Tell me again why you brought her?" Johnny asked, looking across the dojo where Lea and Miguel were going over what was planned for the day.</p><p>Robby laughed, "I didn't bring her, she brought herself. She wanted to help out and honestly, let her. She knows what she's doing online and she has a huge following already. Just having her is going to win you points with some people."</p><p>Johnny nodded but Robby could tell he was barely understanding what he was saying. His dad was useless with this sort of thing.</p><p>"She knows her shit though, right?"</p><p>Robby shrugged, "Lea's no black belt but she sure as hell can handle herself and knows basic self-defence. She's also a gymnast so she's got flexibility and stamina too. She can keep up, trust me."</p><p>--</p><p>“Don’t you think that’s a little too much food for just the three of us?”</p><p>Carmen had just finished showering after her shift and they were getting ready to sit down to a meal with her family but it looked like there was enough food to feed a small army.</p><p>“It’s not just for the three of us,” Rosa countered as she finished plating the meal and laid it out on the table. </p><p>“Then who exactly is it for, Mamá?” Carmen gave a small laugh.</p><p>“There is that new family in our congregation, they are still struggling and the husband just lost his job. We may not have much but we do have enough to share,” Rosa nodded to the extra meals she had to emphasize her point.</p><p>Carmen couldn’t be mad at her for being kind, “And just how do you expect to get this food to the family Mamá? I’ve already said it’s too much of a risk for you to be going out.”</p><p>Rosa gave her daughter a look, eyebrows raised, “What with you and Miguel in and out of the apartment all the time? I doubt I’m being saved much.”</p><p>“Mamá, that’s not fair,” Carmen frowned, “you know I’m needed at my job and I shower and change every time I get home. Miguel had better be doing the same and if he’s not, tell me and I’ll give him a talking to.”</p><p>Rosa shook her head, “No, he’s a good boy. Though the last couple days he’s just been holed up in his room doing god knows what.”</p><p>“Mamá,” Carmen chucked while she gave her mother a look, “he’s working on getting that online class set up for Johnny. He must get that from you.” She would have leaned in to kiss her mother but also wanting to keep her safe she resisted and blew her a kiss instead. “Alright, alright I don’t mind you helping the family just get Miggie to do the deliveries for you okay?”</p><p>Rosa nodded, “You know if you were really worried about keeping me safe you could always see if Sensei wouldn’t let you stay with him, you know for my health.” Here eyes hand a playful glint.</p><p>Carmen picked up a tea towel and threw it her mother, “Shower and a change of clothes is <em> fine </em>.” She didn’t mind her mother’s teasing and it wasn’t like she hadn’t admired the man’s physique or the way he was with her son. The last thing she needed though was for Miguel to hear his grandmother saying things like that though. “You finish getting dinner ready and I’ll get Migi.”</p><p>--</p><p>Angela rolled her eyes as she saw her brother's girlfriend calling. Now TJ was resorting to others doing his dirty work. </p><p>"Hi Maddison," she said flatly as she answered the video call.</p><p>
  <em> "Hey Angela, just wanted to check in with you, you know this whole social distancing thing is super weird, I feel like I haven't seen anyone in ages when it's really only been about two weeks…" </em>
</p><p>Angie couldn't help but notice that the girl’s background was not her brother's loft apartment. That was an interesting development. </p><p>"You're not with Chris?"</p><p>Maddie shook her head, <em> "It feels like we're on call at completely opposite times and I've been pulling long shifts. My apartment is closer to the hospital too." </em></p><p>"Yeah, I bet Chris' place is crowded with TJ there now too," she was waiting for the segway to Maddie pleading a case for him.</p><p>
  <em> "I was a total third wheel. How are the girls? I don't hear them." </em>
</p><p>"Napping, I just got them down."</p><p>At the mention of naps Maddie yawned, <em> "I might need one of those after this call. It had just been a while since we last talked and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sure it's not easy having TJ working through all this crazy, I know I can't help but be worried about Chris. His accident was only a year ago and I just keep wondering if his lungs aren't compromised or something… but he can take care of himself right?" </em></p><p>Angie's face softened. She could relate to Maddie’s worries and thoughts like that had crossed her own mind. It was actually nice to have someone to talk to that could relate and she felt a little guilty for thinking Maddie's call was anything but good-intentioned.</p><p>"He can, the question is if he will," she sighed. "You're a nurse and in the hospitals… How bad is this?"</p><p>Maddie thought for a moment, <em> "Well experts are saying we haven't seen the worst of it yet but that's why we're taking all these isolation and distancing measures. And it's not just the elderly and children that can get the worst of it, sure people like you and me have a better chance but no one is completely immune. There are deaths of younger adults being reported now." </em></p><p>None of this news was making her feel any better. "I want TJ to be okay…"</p><p><em> "Same, and Chris too," </em> Maddie gave her a sad smile.</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. March 27, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You need to pay that man double, you don't deserve him, Daniel," Amanda said as she slid her keys on the counter. She had gone into the dealership to get some files for her and Daniel to finish up while working from home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel looked up from his tablet, "And just what has the Great Norouzi done now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slapped him playfully, "Be nice to him, we can't afford to lose him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his arm in mock pain, "I am being nice! Can't I play around a little?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Only if you give him a raise," she winked, "He has COMPLETELY reorganized the showroom, has sorted out all the files we had left piling up and has even set up a virtual showroom on our website. When you have a moment you need to check it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's done all of that? I can't believe it! Those files have been there for over a month," Daniel was genuinely shocked. Though at the same time without the customers and the day to day interruptions who knew what was Anoush was capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just make sure he knows he is appreciated,  we don't need another scare like the time we almost lost him to Cole," Amanda kissed the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give him a call later to thank him and let him know he should stay home next week. I can check in on the dealership this week to make sure it’s okay. And return those files when you’re done with them,” Daniel said pointing to the stack on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda leaned down kissing him, “And who said chivalry was dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel sighed as her third attempt at a Zoom call sat unanswered. Susan was really going to make her break the rules and walk down to the science department. Well, it couldn't be helped. She needed the curriculum plans from her sister by one and it was already twelve forty-five. She really shouldn't go out in the halls. They had all been told to stay in their offices or classrooms, but the other administrators had been out and about in the hallways and if Susan didn't get her plans in, she'd be in trouble. She'd just slip down to the science department, tap on Susan's door and remind her of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put on her mask, gloves, and the long jacket she'd taken to wearing when she had to go out in public. Shock and surprise, her sister was always sneaking out. She used to sneak out of their house to go out with Tommy after curfew. She'd sneak out of the country club to smoke pot with Ali and Barbara. She’d sneak out of school to go to the mall or arcade with her friends, and always left Rachel to cover for her with their parents or her teachers. She had spent her Freshman year trying to get her senior sister to notice her. First, by trying to be a cheerleader, she was made an alternate. Then by trying to dress and act like her sister and her friends. But it always came off as a little kid playing dress-up. Barbara, Ali, and Becca were nice to her but always seemed to go quiet about certain topics when she was around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she'd met Daniel LaRusso in the second hour of her first day of high school. Sure, he'd been a senior, but he'd skipped a grade in New Jersey so he was only two years older than her. She'd fallen quick and hard for his dark eyes and dimples. She couldn't wait to get to lunch to tell her sister and their friends about the dark-haired new student. Only when she got there, Ali already had Daniel hanging on her arm, smiling at her like she was an actual angel and from then on Daniel had treated her like some kid sister he had to tolerate, just like the other guys did, even though she was sure he had been flirting with her in California history class that first morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of that mattered now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had to find Susan and remind her about the deadline. A call to Susan's cell phone went to voicemail. She wondered briefly if she should try Tommy's phone. She knew he had furloughed from the fire department and it would be just like Susan to blow off work to go to lunch with him, then bring all those germs back into the school. But last time she'd called Tommy when she couldn't find Susan during the workday, she had really been to lunch with Becca Brown under the guise of picking up costumes for the show choir. The two older women had laughed at her for thinking Susan had snuck out to make out with Tommy under the bleachers again. They may not have been being serious but of course, she hadn't thought that she'd just been concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca. Of course, that's where Susan was. She wouldn't leave her classroom to hang out with Rachel, but she'd certainly slip down to the music hall to see her friend. She tried not to feel too hurt as she walked through the halls to the music rooms. She stayed directly in the middle of the hallway so as not to brush up against the student lockers. The janitors had been working on cleaning and sanitizing everything since the Stay-at-home order had been placed and honestly, the school had never looked better but it all still felt grimy and germy to her. She soon found herself in front of Becca's office door. Sure enough, she could hear the two women laughing inside. She knocked loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute, Susan's face appeared in the window. Susan shouldn't have laughed. She knew that even as the sound was leaving her lips. But Rachel just looked so ridiculous standing there in a surgical mask, gloves, and trench coat with a scowl on the little bit of her face that was showing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, Rach," she said, trying to compose herself. "I think Tommy can get you a full hazmat suit. I don't think you're covered up quite enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not funny," Rachel shot back. "At least I'm taking it seriously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too seriously." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no such thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan started to answer, but Becca broke in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give her a break, Sue," she said, but Rachel could tell she was laughing at her too. Well, she would. Like always she was still the silly little sister. "Did you need something, Counselor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two aren't supposed to be in here together, we're self-isolating as much as possible," she snapped. "And Susan, you're late turning in your online curriculum plans." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit," she mumbled. "I thought I sent it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, Inspector Gadget. You win. I'll go send it," Susan replied. She waved at Becca before heading back to her classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inspector Gadget</span>
  </em>
  <span>, indeed!  Well, Rachel would just see how Susan liked being written up for not following isolation protocol.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the apartment Carmen was surprised to see a pair of shoes in the entry that wasn’t normally there. Judging by the look and size of them she had an idea of who they could belong to. A part of her wanted to chastise her son but at the same time, she knew that Miguel had been seeing Johnny ever since the isolation rules had come into effect so whatever Johnny had been exposed to Miguel would have brought it home with him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering into the apartment she peeked into the kitchen only to confirm her suspicions though she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised to see Johnny at the stove and shocked that he appeared to be cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home Miggy, I’m going to shower and change before dinner alright?” Carmen blushed as Johnny looked up and met her eye as she mentioned a shower. Quickly she looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dinner should be ready by then. Sensei came over to cook!" Miguel was beaming as he set the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope I'm not imposing. The kid mentioned how hard you've been working and it's not like I have anything better to do with the dojo shut down. I took him shopping and then figured might as well help out. It's not like you've never cooked for me in the past." Johnny said awkwardly and Carmen was sure he was trying to figure out an easy out for the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's very kind of you, you'll stay and eat with us won't you?" It was a sweet gesture and not one she had seen coming. Honestly, the man in front of her had been surprising her a lot lately, he certainly wasn't the man he was when they had first met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want me to," Johnny turned back to the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we do Sensei!" Miguel chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell your Abuela dinner is almost ready, I'll only be a few minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. March 28, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johnny grinned as he noticed the caller ID.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bobby, what's up man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Johnny, not much. You know just losing my mind staying home all the time."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny snickered, "Yeah I feel that."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, the reason I'm calling is that my daughter wanted to talk to you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why the hell did Bobby's daughter want to talk to him? "You sure you've got the right person?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a chuckle on the other end of the line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, I was confused at first too but mind if I put her on?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. There was no way he was hearing this right. What the hell was he supposed to talk to a teenage girl about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, sure?" He finally replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bit of static on the line and he was sure it was from the phone switching hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sensei Lawrence?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second, he wondered if the call had something to do with Robby but the girl had to be smart enough to know that he would be absolutely no help with his son. When he had seen the two of them the other day they seemed close enough so there was no way she didn't know. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, I've been thinking about Thursday and I figured that some kid-friendly lessons would be really good too. There are so many parents with kids out of school and they have no idea what to do with them."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed. Why did it seem like everyone had an opinion about his business these days?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, kids aren't really my thing. I can barely stand most of the teenagers I deal with," he sighed, just how long was this going to take? He was tired of teenagers telling him what to do and seeing very little return on it. Miguel's brilliant idea had yet to become fruitful. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well it's digital for starters so you wouldn't have to actually interact with the kids but that's beside the point. I'm great with kids and I know enough from Uncle Terry and Papa to do basic skills with little ones. I can even film them from home so we don't have to worry about social distancing and all."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, kid, I'm sure you think this is your way to make some money or whatever but the fact of the matter is I can't afford to pay you and I don't have any interest in running kiddie classes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadn't Robby said this girl was smart? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not looking for you to pay me, I thought it would be fun. Besides I get enough from my own YouTube channel so I've got it covered. So do we have a deal or not?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she doing this for Robby? Her poor boyfriend's dad that was going bankrupt and so spoiled ass princess would save the day? His temper flared but then he let his rational mind take over. This was the offspring of Bobby Brown who was a pushover and Becca Kreese who wouldn't hurt a fly. She was probably born with a bleeding heart. Her intentions probably were legitimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can do whatever the hell you want kid, don't cry at me when it doesn't work though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear her laughing on the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, I'm not worried. I am going to need the credentials of the platform you’re using to upload to for subscribers and what your current fees are."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like she was speaking a completely different language, "Talk to Diaz, he's taking care of all the nerdy shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay, thanks!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The line clicked dead and Johnny found himself staring at his phone again. What the fuck had he just agreed to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah sighed as he leaned back and stretched. He was going over the storyboards that Oliver, the artist he had been assigned to work with, had sent over. He still wasn't keen on his latest book being a graphic novel but if that's what his publisher wanted then he would toe the line. It was a pain in the ass though, he had two-thirds of the novel finished and now he had to go back to the beginning and rework it all for the new format.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As pissed off as he was about the whole thing,  what made him extra angry was that Oliver was exceptionally good. He had sent characters biographies for the main cast and what had been returned to him were drawings that almost seemed like they had been taken right from his head. How could he stay mad at the publisher when the illustrator was so damn good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storyboard for the first chapter was beyond his expectations, that was for damn sure. As he phone chimed he was happy for the distraction and even happier to see it was a facetime request from his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at Chris' apartment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddison rolled her eyes with a groan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm going to stop video calling people if that's honestly going to be the first thing you all say."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who else would care besides me?" He asked a little confused. He knew Maddie's parents couldn't care less where she stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I took your advice and called Angela. Once I explained that I was tired of being the third wheel to Chris and TJ, she kind of got it," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm glad I called her. I don't think TJ is going home anytime soon but I feel like we kind if connected. I never thought I would say this but I kind of miss even the annoying things Chris does, like him snoring when he's exhausted after an extra-long shift. I watched a movie last night and I even missed the way he talks through them asking stupid questions about the story because he can't pay enough attention to pick up on everything himself."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happy for her, Maddie deserved to be in a loving and stable relationship after everything she had been through but he was also a little jealous too. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a high pitched shriek in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just be grateful you have your own apartment to go to. Being stuck in the same house with Izzy and James is driving me insane. I'm gonna kill them if they don't kill each other first…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddison giggled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I wonder how my dad is holding up with Riley and Avri. I'm sure my mom is holed up in her office at home most of the time."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents are still at the hospital all the time and they even got a room at a nearby hotel. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's because they don't want to accidentally expose us to something but I honestly feel they don't want to deal with two teenagers that can't keep out of each other's faces. I have become the designated guardian." Noah shrugged, "And that means I get little to no work done on my story."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How is that going anyway? Has the evil artist sent you any work yet?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, "Yeah I actually got some character sheets and storyboard for the first chapter. I hate to admit it, but its damn good…" he held up a few of the drawings he had printed off she could see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Damn… that is good. How do we feel about this?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew him too well and he chuckled. "Salty because I want to be angry about the whole graphic novel thing but the art is just too good!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Have you met him yet? Well at least virtually anyway…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah shook his head, "We have a video conference with the editor on Wednesday. I hope he's some nerdy awkward guy that still lives in his mom's basement. That would make me feel at least a bit better."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're a nerdy awkward guy that lives on your mom's second story like you're one to talk,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her, "I thought you were on my side!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another shriek from outside his door and he sighed, "I should probably check in on my siblings…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah okay, I thinking gonna take a nap. We'll talk later, love you!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maddie blew him a kiss through the screen before disconnecting the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. March 29, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"A lot of nerve you have calling," Robby had debated picking up his dad's call but decided to so he could at least give him a piece of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well hello to you too? Mind telling me what's going on..?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just can't help yourself from being an asshole can you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And what exactly makes me an asshole this time?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea had called him the night before after she had gotten off the phone with his dad. True he was a lot more upset about the situation than she was but he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> introduced his girlfriend to his dad, he thought the old man would have better sense than to act like that with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All Lea wants to do is help you and she expects nothing in return. Why did you have to blow her off like that?" He spat into the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Look, I've got enough on my plate,  I don't need to be supervising a bunch of kids playing around on the internet. Diaz is more than enough, I don't need you or your girlfriend getting all up in my business too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbelievable. Or at least he'd like to think it was but it was almost like full circle back to the beginning with his dad. It's like they would always go one step forward and two steps back over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool, we'll mom and I don't need you up in ours either. Like I said we've got it covered so you don't have to keep checking up on us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his phone away from his ear he could hear that his dad was talking but it was too late, Robby hung up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was a rather long call…" Mikey looked up as Terry returned to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Terry sighed as he slumped down on the bed exhausted. "Getting Andrea home is proving more difficult than expected. It doesn't matter how much money we have between the three of us, money can't buy what isn't available. Every flight we've booked to get her out of Italy ends up cancelled. The whole country is locked down, understandably so, and it’s damn near impossible to get her out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey understood the situation. Hell, he even liked Andrea and her parents. It was the fact that Cori was involved that bothered him. He had come to terms that Terry kept a relationship with his ex's son even though they shared no relationship and heaven only knew how badly Kel had needed a father figure growing up. But he had thought his days of dealing with Cori and Terry were over. Apparently he was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm about ready to fly over there myself and get her out if it means our lives can return to some semblance of normal," he grumbled as he turned the page in his book, his attention turning back to it as it was hard to look Terry in the eye when these feelings of jealousy riddled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're half-joking but there is no way in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would allow you to do that. With the number of cases they have over there, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Terry tried to move in for a kiss but the other moved out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey placed his bookmark as he slid out of bed, his reading material placed on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't wear jealousy well, Love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey refused to acknowledge the comment, "I'm going to check on Ranger, don't wait up on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry sighed as he watched his partners retreating figure. He wished there was some way he could ease the other’s mind but knew that right now he had to let Mikey work though this himself even if that meant he would be sleeping alone for probably the next few nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got room for one more out here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joelie cautiously stepped into the garage. This was Dutch's man cave so to speak and usually, he didn't mind company but lately things had been rocky between them. Not in a bad way of course but just disagreeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch looked up from the car he was waxing. He put down the cloth and crossed his arms. "I guess that depends if you've come out here to argue some more or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joelie shook her head, "No, I don't want to argue anymore. I came to make peace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow, "There's only one way to do that, are you sure you're ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joelie chuckled, "I've done some thinking. You know I got an interesting phone call the other day…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our son, Hayden reached out for the first time," she was grinning from ear to ear. "And you'll be shocked to hear he has the same opinion as you do about me working."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to laugh at that, "The kid and I have the same opinion? Did hell just freeze over?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around him as she pulled closer, "So I've decided that since you, Hayden and Si are all that worried I'm going to take the temporary lay off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" He asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, pressing her lips gently against his for a kiss, "So how about tonight you come back to bed with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her back, "I like the sound of that, the cot out here is uncomfortable as hell. Let me finish up with this and I'll be inside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright but don't be too long, I'll be waiting," she winked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. March 30, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> "Hey, Ang. How're you holding up?" </em>Andrea smiled, seeing her best friend's face.</p><p>"Me? I'm fine. I'm not the one stuck in Italy," Angie exclaimed. "A little cabin fever is nothing compared to that."</p><p><em> "Yeah, well," </em> she deflected with a wave. <em> "Pop, Dad, and Honey are trying to get me home soon. Well, at least they are until it devolves into an argument." </em></p><p>“Argument about what?" Angie laughed. "Don't they have the same goal?" </p><p><em> “Well, yes, but apparently, Honey is still incredibly salty that she married a gay man, or bisexual man, or whatever Pop identifies as,” </em> Andrea grinned. <em> "She kept making snide remarks about Pop's ‘pilot friend.’ Finally, he was like 'Are you kidding me? Mikey isn't going to Italy and being a bitch isn’t going to solve this' and it devolved from there." </em></p><p>"Well, in her defence, it had to be quite a shock," Angela laughed again. "We were all shocked and we weren't married to him."</p><p><em> "Exactly, though!" </em> Andrea laughed too. <em> "She was married to him and that's a pretty big ass thing to miss.” </em></p><p>"Give her a break. It wasn't really that common to be out back then. It probably never crossed her mind.”</p><p>"<em> Yeah, yeah. Okay, enough about my dysfunctional family," </em> Andrea waved her hands again. <em> "How are my girls? Outside with tall, dark, and gorgeous?" </em></p><p>"They're down for the night. It's ten-thirty at night here. You always forget the time zones."</p><p><em> "I do. I'm sorry. So where is TJ then?" </em> </p><p>"At Chris's? Maybe at his parents," she replied. "He's been alternating between staying with each of them."</p><p><em> "He's not staying at home?" </em> Andrea looked concerned. <em> "Angela, what's going on? Is everything okay with you two?" </em> </p><p>"I don't know, "she sighed. "I just... I asked him to stay away while this is going on. The girls are so little, and they really don't know anything about this virus, and I just don't want them to be exposed. But he freaked out and said to call him when I wanted to let him back in my family. And that was last weekend and now he won't answer his phone half the time and he’s really cold and hostile when he does." </p><p>Andrea sighed. <em> "No, you didn't. Say you didn’t do that. Angie, look, I know you’re worried about the girls and that you can’t control your anxiety about it, but it might be a really long time.  It’s already been a month here and it’s not over yet. That’s a long time to ask him not to see you or the girls. I’m not saying you have to call him up and ask him to come back home today, without knowing what he’s been exposed to, but you do need to find some middle ground on this somehow.  What if it was you who couldn’t see him or the girls for over a month? I’m sure TJ doesn’t want the girls exposed either. He just…, he doesn’t want to be pushed out of his family for things beyond his control either. I know you want him to quit the department, but he can’t right now, and you need to be understanding of that. Just think about it, okay?” </em></p><p>“You’re right.  I know you’re right,” Angie reluctantly agreed.  “I’ll think about it. You just come home as soon as you can.”</p><p>
  <em> “Believe me, I’m trying.  Love you!” </em>
</p><p>“Love you too.” She ended the call, straightened up the house a little before heading to the bedroom.  Just before she went to sleep she sent one more text to TJ. </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Handsome.  I know you’re mad and you have every right to be, but the girls miss their Daddy. I miss you too.  Call us tomorrow morning, if you want, and I’ll put you on video call with them. I love you.” </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>"Drinking alone?" </p><p>Johnny looked up to see Carmen walking into the courtyard of the apartment building. She must have just gotten off of a shift. He was sitting outside the door of his apartment, needing to look at something other than the four walls inside. At least this way he could pretend he was on a patio somewhere or something.</p><p>"You can join if you like," he held up one of the extra cans.</p><p>"I really shouldn't, my clothes are from work and I should shower and change to disinfect," she said apologetically, "I wouldn't want to accidentally expose you to something."</p><p>He just rolled his eyes before pushing a can away from him, "Just one drink. You can sit 6 feet away if that makes you feel any better."</p><p>She hesitated but finally relented, picking up the beer and settling herself down along the wall a few feet away. "So what's the occasion?"</p><p>"I fucked things up with Robby again," Johnny said taking another swig. "Seems like I can't do anything right in that kid's eyes. I don't even know how I'm going to pay rent on my apartment let alone keep myself from defaulting on my rent with the dojo. I know the kids are trying to help but their online schemes and shit aren't going to help with the <em> actual </em>problems I'm facing right now."</p><p>Carmen nodded as she opened her drink, "So what exactly happened between you and your son?"</p><p>Johnny shrugged, he honestly had no idea. "His girlfriend offered to do some online shit and apparently I wasn't <em>grateful </em>enough for his taste."</p><p>"Well Miggy seems to think you're grateful for his help," she said trying to offer him some solace.</p><p>Johnny just scoffed, "Yeah I doubt it right about now. Seems I've got a full-on teenage mutiny on my hands. So hence the one last drink before I'm at the mercy of the debt collectors on Wednesday."</p><p>"Can't you apply for government assistance?" </p><p>He knew she was trying to be helpful but honestly, it only made him feel worse. "Being a small business owner I tend to fall through the cracks on some of the assistance programs. Any help I <em> could </em> get wouldn't do much for my situation."</p><p>"Things will work out. It may not seem like it now but they will work out."</p><p>He looked over at her desperately wanting to believe the words she said. "How do you know?"</p><p>"You just got to have a little faith," Carmen said softly. </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slowly catching up! I fell behind on 2-3 scenes a day, especially with workdays! Only one week behind isn’t so bad! Most of the rest of the week has been at least plotted, just need to actually write the scenes. Also really cool to note, with 17 chapters we’re at 19,000 words even! CRAZY!</p><p>Johnny is in every single one of these chapters! If you couldn’t tell he is currently in the middle of a story arc. Another developing story arc is Noah Schwarber and actually introducing him to the Becca-verse officially. And one more is Terry trying to get is not-granddaughter Andrea Abernathy home and everyone affected by that. I think those are all the overall themes going on at the moment, the rest are still mostly fluffy one-off scenes. Oh, I guess there is still the Angela and TJ saga about TJ just wanting to go home, forgot about that one lol</p><p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. March 31, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TJ sat in the firehouse kitchen, staring at his phone. He had been out on a call when Angela had sent the message and it had been too late by the time he was able to reply. She hadn't put a time to call, but he knew the girls' schedule well enough. It was already nine and Angela would have them down for a nap at ten. He doubted that she was deviating from that schedule now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she needed her schedules and organiz­ation to help with her anxiety but it was also why he didn't fit in anymore. Nothing about his life was scheduled. Twenty-four-hour shifts turned into forty-eight without warning. He'd had to cancel date-nights, miss appointments for the girls, leave dinner if the alarm went off. No wonder she couldn't handle him in her life anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. Still, it was a chance to see the girls. He dialled the number and couldn't help smiling as Angie's face came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," she smiled. "I was hoping you'd call before.., well, actually I was just hoping you'd call at all... I haven't given you a lot of reason to want to lately." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ was quiet for a moment and Angie was afraid to ask what he was thinking. Finally, he smiled, "What are you talking about? You and Abby and Belle are the only reasons I need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled again. "I love you, TJ."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too, Beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on. there are two more people who want to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the phone and he could see the girls in their high chairs. Isabelle was crumbling up her cookie, leaning over the side to sprinkle it on the floor. He could tell from the way she was giggling that Angela's little dog, must have been snuffling around, 'cleaning up' the floor. Abigail was busy squishing applesauce between her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sweethearts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls looked up from their mess-making and grinned big toothy grins. "Dada!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You out on the balcony, kid?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden nodded as he exhaled, feeling somewhat ashamed of the smoke coming from his lips but it could be worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm losing my goddamn mind so I stole some of Johnny's cigs," Hayden held up the cigarette in hand before taking another drag. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You doing alright Hayden?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was valid, especially since Mikey was his sponsor. Surprisingly he didn't mind it coming from the older man. Most anyone else would cause him to become defensive and shut down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm… managing?" His voice had an upward inflection as though he didn't really believe the words himself.  "I daydream about getting high, I didn't think that it would ever come to that for me, I had heard of other addicts talking about it but I always figured I was better than that. Apparently, I'm so bored that the thought of getting high is the only thing getting me through, hence the smoking. It at least gives me something to do to keep my mind off of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How does Johnny feel about it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden laughed, "He can't say shit, he's been smoking for years. I think he's happy it's just a cigarette and nothing stronger?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fair."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden could tell Mikey was agitated, something was bothering him. He put out the smoke so he could give the man his full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, enough about me. How are you holding up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Mikey inwardly debating something in his head. He knew the other was a rather private man and he respected that, well </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the time. Hawaii would always be an exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Terry's not step-son's daughter is stuck in Italy. Which means he's talking to Cori on an almost daily basis."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey didn't explain further, he didn't have to. Over the last 8 months, the two of them had practically bared their souls to each other. They also attended meetings together regularly and some shit could come out there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden knew how difficult it was to date a guy that was bi. He had his own insecurities with Johnny without him having an ex with a kid he was attached to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know he left her for you, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey gave him a look through the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Him working with Cori to take care of his not granddaughter that they both love and care about isn't going to re-ignite some romance that was never there in the first place," he gave the man a soft smile as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't have to like it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't. But know that once she's home safe that things will go back to normal. Besides, nothing wrong with making him squirm a little, just means he'll come running to you faster at the end of all this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey laughed, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You sure we're not related kid?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden grinned, "Well, not by blood at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sighed as he looked over all the hard work he had put in over the past two weeks. It was rather disappointing that everything seemed to be stalled for the time being. When it was just he and Sensei things were going great but then his son had to get involved and it seemed everything always went sideways whenever Robby was around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True, Robby and Lea-Anne had brought in expertise that Miguel didn't have. He could build one hell of a website and be able to get everything set up for online payments and such but his video skills were lacking. The difference between the lessons they had filmed before and after Robbe and Lea-Anne's involvement was significant. Also, the teaser they did with Lea had 10 times the amount of hits their previous one had. There had been a significant boost with Lea, that was certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensei didn't seem to get it though and had apparently offended Lea or Robby or both and now everything was just stalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was quite the sigh Miggy, what's wrong?" His mother asked as she came into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shook his head, "It's nothing. Sensei doesn't seem as interested in filming online lessons and without new content, this site is going to die. I really thought we were onto something… I just wanted to help Sensei out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen nodded, "He mentioned something about that last night…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel arched an eyebrow as he studied his mother, "You saw sensei last night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved her hand dismissing the topic, "He said there was something going on with his son and his girlfriend. Do you know anything about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From what I can piece together Lea wanted to help make videos for like younger kids, you know one more audience we could draw on. I don't get why Sensei is against the idea though,  Lea-Anne Brown is a pretty popular YouTuber and honestly teaming up with her is in our best interest," he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved for his mother to come and look at his computer screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the free clip we did, we got an okay amount of views but it's not great. Now here is the one we did that featured Lea, she even put a link to it on her own channel," he pointed to the number beneath the video. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a pretty significant increase…" Carmen was impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel pulled up the girl's YouTube channel and started showing his mom some of her videos and he could tell she was impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you think with her Johnny would be able to make more money?" Carmen asked, "Enough to cover her time and then more?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the thing," Miguel sighed as he shut the screen on his laptop, "she said she would do it for free. All the money would go to Sensei."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell his mother was thinking, planning even, but he didn't know what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you finished your homework?" She finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheepishly Miguel looked down. With classes cancelled it was getting harder and harder to pay attention to the online classes, "I haven't started yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a disappointed look before shooing him to his room to start on his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come and have some cake sweetie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley sighed as she rolled over in bed and looked over at her dad in the doorway, "I don't feel like celebrating. My birthday is cancelled, just leave me alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley had planned the perfect night out with her friends. They were supposed to go out for dinner together and then do some bowling. She had even worked up the courage to ask Xander Stone from karate to come and he had accepted. She wasn't totally sure how she felt about him but was looking forward to the opportunity to get to know him better, that's why she had chosen an interactive activity instead of just a movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now they were locked indoors and she would never have the chance to find out if it really was butterflies she felt around Xander or if it was just indigestion. On top of that her stupid sister hadn't called for her birthday and it was looking like she probably wouldn't at all as it was getting late. Not that it was the end of the world if her sister didn't call for her birthday but since she was dating Chris she was the best chance Riley had at talking to Chris for her birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know today isn't exactly how you planned but your mother has been working all day trying to put together something for you, the least you can do is pretend to appreciate it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, a lecture about appreciating mom and </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>birthday isn't really helping. Just leave me alone alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled back over pulling the blanket over her head, giving a sigh of relief as she heard her bedroom door click closed meaning her dad was finally gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. April 1, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good morning gentleman. I'm glad you were both able to meet today."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah was holed up in his room praying that his siblings would behave themselves for at least the next hour. He had warned them that he would be in a meeting and they had at least promised to stay out of each other's way for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hope that the mysterious artist would be some unfortunate looking geek was dashed as soon as he had logged into the meeting. The first thing he had noticed was the others striking blue eyes, he wasn't sure he had ever seen someone with eyes that colour before. His dark hair framing his face only made them stand out more. He was slimly built, wore glasses and Noah had to admit he was absolutely adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah for sure, and nice to finally meet you too Oliver," Noah smiled before taking a sip from his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, same!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oliver gave him the most stunning smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay, so I'll just get down to it,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andrew their editor started out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"unfortunately the publisher has decided to drop the project."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah spit out the sip of coffee in his mouth, he had not been expecting this at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oliver's voice indicated that the news was just as shocking to him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew burst out laughing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"April Fools! Sorry guys, I had to do it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not funny," he grumbled as he wiped down his computer screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But seriously, we love the concept art and everything, when do you think the two of you can have the first 5 chapters for us?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh…" Noah was stumped, for him it was easy, he had what he needed, it just needed to be adapted. Oliver was the one who had the most work to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Andrew, give us one month and let's see how much gets accomplished and we can put a timeline together after that." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oliver finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Sounds good. Now any other questions or things you'd like to talk about?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the hell did all my cigarettes go?" Johnny asked as he walked into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden looked up at him apologetically with a face he couldn't stay mad at. As he sat down on the couch he draped himself over his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to slow down, you don't need to smoke a pack a day," he teased, giving the other a kiss. "Are you okay? I'm worried about you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see a look cross Hayden's face and he could tell the other mood was starting to shift, "Because I love you silly. I'm allowed to worry about the one I love, aren't I? You can't tell me roles reversed you wouldn't feel the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden gave him a half-smile, "Gorgeous, I love that you worry for me. Sorry, I'm just used to fending for myself. Mikey and I are talking daily and that helps. He's going through something himself so that helps keep my mind occupied at least a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny wanted so badly to know what was going on with his Uncle but knew better than to ask Hayden to betray the other's trust. If Hayden had felt it was something he could share he would have already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking and did a little looking," Johnny was trying to figure out how exactly to make his suggestion to Hayden. He didn't want to offend his boyfriend but he also wanted to help any way he knew how. "There are some prayers for overcoming addiction, you can pray to St. Jude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden had an amused glint in his eye and Johnny could tell he was doing his best not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think God really wants to hear from someone like me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sat up, "God wants to hear from any of his children that want to talk to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden reached out caressing his cheek, "You know I'm not really the god believing type…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded, "I know and that's fine. I just feel so helpless right now watching you struggle through something I can't begin to understand. You prayed with me when Chris had his accident, I just thought I would offer…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden's other hand moved to the other side of his face, cupping it as he drew him closer and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you so much Johnny Brown, you just being with me is more than I could ever ask for. I would be honoured to pray with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to," he blushed looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden kissed him softly before meeting his gaze again, "But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, Gorgeous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh! I love this purple fabric, it's so pretty!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley just rolled her eyes at her little sister, "Can you shut up for like 5 minutes, please? It's bad enough being forced into child labour, I don’t need to listen to you the whole time too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah frowned as she looked over at her middle child. She had raided the fabric horde she used to make mock-ups of designs at home so that she and the girls could make face masks. Obviously they would make some for family and possibly any friends who would want some but she had seen posts about assisted living facilities that were looking for such items. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a terribly difficult project and she knew the girls had basic sewing skills, she had taught them herself, and Hannah had hoped that this could be a fun activity to do together. She had thought wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riley, that is no way to talk to your sister. I know we've been cooped up at home for a couple of weeks now and you're still upset about your birthday, but we have no idea how much longer this is going to keep going. Let's </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get along?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger-haired girl sighed obnoxiously, "I just want to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>other than sitting around, watching movies or doing crafts. I miss soccer and karate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not the only one missing things," Avri whined, "I want to go to dance and gymnastics!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girls, complaining about all the things you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>do isn't helping anyone," she placed her fabric she had been working on down. "Riley if you want to do karate that badly, go ask your father. You know he can teach you, he is one of the instructors at Topanga. You need to get over the fact that he's your dad and you think he's lame." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then turned to her youngest, "Avri, we converted half of the rec room downstairs with hardwood floor, mirrors and a barre for you last year. Yes I know it's not the studio with your teacher and friends but you can at least practise your technique."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither girl could look their mother in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay," Riley muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Mom," Avri whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay," she kissed the top of each girl's head, "you just need to keep things in perspective. We have a beautiful house and more than we need. We are all safe and healthy. We need to focus on the good things we have instead of complaining about what we don't have, there are so many people much worse off than us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Maddie ever going to visit?" Avri asked as she went back to working on her mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She can't visit stupid, that's what quarantine means!" Riley snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah glared, "Riley, honestly what's gotten into you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I just go to my room? I don't want to make face masks." Riley said standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah nodded, watching her daughter leave. She was worried about her. Riley was getting more and more ornery by the day. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Avri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maddie is helping all the sick people at the hospital and we have no idea what she has been exposed to. She's staying away right now to keep us safe." Hannah explained gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avri frowned, "Is Chris helping sick people too? Is that why he never comes over anymore?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, how had Hannah missed it? Riley's bad mood might have everything to do with the Brown boy. "Yes sweetie, being a first responder he's getting exposed to God only knows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we make face masks for them too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah didn't have the heart to tell the girl that both Chris and Maddie had much better medical-grade masks provided to them at work. Besides, if it made the girl feel better what harm could it be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you can Av."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. April 2, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Thanks for coming over for dinner again," Carmen smiled as she started to clean up after the meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing Johnny took the dishes from her. She liked this side of him a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What else was I going to do?" He gave her a coy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She punched his shoulder playfully, "I've been doing a lot of thinking about what you told me the other night. How you're feeling overwhelmed with everything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny placed the dishes in the sink and looked up at her. He may have been slightly buzzed when they had that conversation and he cursed inwardly that he had been so open and candid with her that night. Made him look like a pussy. "...Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it seems like you've got a bunch of kids getting all up in your business but I think you just need to change your perspective a little," Carmen grabbed her laptop and returned to the now-empty dinner table, motioning for Johnny to join her. "I want to show you something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hesitated for a moment before he went and took the seat beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miggy showed me your son's girlfriends YouTube channel. Have you ever given it a look?" She asked as she began navigating on the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no I guess not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's pretty talented and has a lot of on-screen charisma. Here check this one out," she clicked on a video making it full screen as it started to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one was a movie review and it featured Robby as well. Johnny couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips while he watched his son and his girlfriend banter back and forth, the clip ending in a popcorn fight. He had never seen Robby act so carefree and so much like a kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See this number here?" Carmen said pointing to the lower-left corner under the video once it had ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how many times people have watched this video."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit," the obscenity has slipped out of his lips before he could catch it but it only made Carmen laugh. He loved the sound of her laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. Johnny, you don't have to make it through this alone. Your son loves you enough to offer his help and his girlfriend cares so much she's willing to use her popularity to help with no cost to you. Miggy is worried about you and only wants to see you get out of this alright. It's okay to accept help, no one expects you to make it through like on your own." She reached out, placing her hand on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a friendly gesture but it made him uncomfortable none the less. The thoughts in his head were a little more than friendly and he could only imagine how disgusted he would have felt if his own Sensei had harboured similar feelings towards his own mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll think about it," Johnny cleared his throat as he stood up, pulling his hand away. "And thanks again for dinner. I should probably get going, it's getting late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mike, I've got it covered man. Don't give the dojo a second thought. Take care of your family first."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How's Sierra holding up?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's still training if that's what you're asking. I put a punching bag up in the garage and she's been beating the shit out of it daily. What about your kid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't even know what that asshole is up to half the time. Logan has taken the spare dojo keys and I know he's been sneaking out to train. Wouldn't expect anything less from a champion like him."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch would never understand why Barnes preferred his nephew to his son. Sure Logan was more advanced than Cole but the kid was also older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hear about Snake's kid? Stuck in Italy. The asshole is losing his mind over it," Dutch chuckled even though he knew how serious the situation was. Maybe if it was a regular kid from a regular family it might be different but this was not the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelvin Abernathy had more money than he knew what to do with. His daughter was probably holed up in some 5-star hotel, isolating in a room complete with room service and internet. She was hardly suffering over there and as far as he had heard it, she wasn't sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I guess there are some things money can't buy you out of. I'm sure Silver will do something about it, he's always had a soft spot for Snake."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that ain't the truth. You take care alright, Mike."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, you too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes mom, I'm still alive and no I don't have a fever," Maddison said as she answered the video call from her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm glad to hear but that's not why I called."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie made her way from her bedroom to the kitchen, propping her phone up on the counter as she poured herself a glass of water. She had just finished showering after getting home from the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if it wasn't to check up on me, what's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother inhaled slowly which caught Maddison off guard. A part of her wondered if something had happened to one of her grandparents, the elderly were the most susceptible to the virus along with small children.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't know how to put this gently… Riley has been getting progressively bitchy lately."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie did her best not to laugh, her mother calling one of her daughters bitchy? This was a day that would go down in infamy. "And this is news?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still feeling a little raw over the whole fiasco last fall when Riley had accidentally found out about her and Chris dating and then proceeded to be a little shit about the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Look, I know you and your sister have your differences but I think I might know what's bothering her and I need your help."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie wanted to ask why she should help her sister out but decided now wasn't the time to be petty. "What do you need, Mom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, you remember how your sister got when Chris had his accident… I think she's worried about him and with you staying at your apartment lately we haven't heard from him in a long while. Is there any way you could convince Chris to give her a call?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie put her glass down on the counter as she picked up her phone to bring it closer to her face so she could look at her mom carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She needs to get over her obsession with Chris."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sweetie, she's accepted the fact that the two of you are dating but she still cares deeply for him. He's practically her big brother and she's allowed to worry about him. I just can't deal with her taking her worry out on the family here at home. She's also been really upset about not being able to do anything for her birthday."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie sighed, "Fiiiiiine, I'll ask him but I can't guarantee that he'll do it. Not that he wouldn't want to, he just doesn't have the best memory."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mother smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"How are you holding up? Your father and I are praying for your safety every night</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back, "I'm okay mom. Exhausted but okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm glad to hear. I won't keep you any longer. I love you, sweetheart."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, Mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. April 3, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Yeah sure, she's right here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea-Anne looked up as her dad walked into her room while speaking on the phone. She gave him a confused look as I'd silently asking why he was there and who was on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby pulled the phone away from his ear, "It's Johnny, he wants to talk to you." His voice was hushed as he held his phone out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both exchanged a shrug and she took the phone in hand, "Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, so I've had some time to think over your offer. Sorry I was distracted and couldn't give it a lot of thought when you originally called."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Never in a million years had she expected her boyfriend's dad to call her and apologize, she had written the whole thing off and put it behind her already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine?" She had no idea what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear him clear his throat over the line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"If you still wanted to help out, I'd appreciate it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea could tell how difficult this was for him by the tone of his voice. A part of her wondered if Robby had gotten involved somehow. She looked up noticing her dad still standing there watching her so she waved him out. She was tired of hovering parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can probably still fit that in. I'm going to need a gi though. If I'm doing this for Cobra Kai I need to look the part."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, that can be arranged."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips curved into a smile, "The black one though, not the dorky white one."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No way! Those are reserved for competition only. White is for training."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been counting on some pushback. "Yeah well this is online and the black has more aesthetic. I won't do it without it."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"More aesthetic? The fuck does that even mean?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Black gi or no deal," Lea couldn't help herself. If she was going to do this for free it was going to be on her own terms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence on the line and for a moment she wasn't sure if he had hung up on her or not. She pulled the phone away to make sure the call hadn't been disconnected. "So, deal or no deal? The choice is yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Deal, but its gonna be a plain ass black gi, you won’t get a name badge or anything."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine. I'll  get started as soon as you drop it off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did you get a chance to go over the pages I sent you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah was excited to be speaking with Oliver again, especially without Andrew there. Andrew always made conversations seem stuffy and professional. Not that he was going to act unprofessionally with Oliver but it was at least a little more relaxed. It also had absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with the fact that he found Oliver extremely attractive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I absolutely loved them. I sent you some notes this morning but nothing really major."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver grinned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, I saw I had an email from you I just haven't opened it yet."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to his room burst open and his little brother James entered. "Hey No, I'm hungry when are you making lunch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face flushed, he had told James and Isobel not to bother him, did they ever listen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm literally in a meeting! You're 12, you are more than capable of making something or get Izzy to do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James rolled his eyes, "She's not talking to me right now. Mom and Dad said you were supposed to take care of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was an absolute nightmare. Quickly he moved to mute his microphone and he could hear laughter coming from Oliver. This was quite the impression he was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm supposed to make sure that the two of you don't burn the house down or die. They didn't mean I had to be your servant. Go make a sandwich or something okay? Just get out of here </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay fine," his brother groaned as he retreated through the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Utterly embarrassed Noah turned back to his computer screen and un-muted himself. "Sorry about that, things are a little hectic around here."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No it's fine, I don't mind."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have any siblings trying to ruin your life?" Noah asked as he tried to laugh off the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nope, just me. Usually, I'm at my own apartment in New York but when everything started happening I went back to Canada to stay with my parents, they live just outside of Toronto."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oliver explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're Canadian?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have dual citizenship. Mum's Canadian my Dad is American. Made it super easy for me to move to the states for work."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah shrugged, "I'm just American, born and raised in Denver."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I was wondering where you were located. Seems like we're on opposite sides of the continent."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry again about my brother, I promise it won't happen again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's fine, honestly. Actually it's kind of nice to have things less formal. I don't know, the creative process works better with a little bit of chaos, don't you think?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, totally," he said though he didn't agree at all. He needed peace and quiet and organization to work but right now he would probably agree to anything Oliver said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That actually leads right into my next question. Can we ditch the formal meetings? I mean we'll have to still have them with Andrew, but if I want to get a hold of you I don't really want to wait for the next meeting. Would you mind if we had the freedom to just call each other whenever?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked the sound of that, "Sure. I can't guarantee that my siblings will not be obnoxious all the time but if you can deal with that then sure, I'm game."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perfect,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oliver grinned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll probably let you go then. I'll read over your notes and if I have any questions I'll just call you later alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good. I look forward to hearing from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"For sure, see ya later No!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver must have ended the call from his end as his screen went black and then back to his desktop background. Oliver had used the nickname Noah's siblings had for him and that made him smile. Maybe this graphic novel wouldn't be such a bad project after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright love, why don't you tell me why you've been sulking around the house all week?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey gave a final scratch behind Ranger’s ears before he looked up at Deirdre. She knew him better than anyone and sometimes he hated that about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sulking," he stated flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deirdre raised an eyebrow at him, "Well you've been avoiding Terry at the very least." She sat down beside him, "Is it because of Andrea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she put it like that it made him feel like an ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not Andrea, I want her home safe and sound as much as everyone else. I just hate that Corrina is involved in our lives again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deidre wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace, "She does tend to bring out the worst in you, I seem to remember a wedding this one time when you asked me to pose as your gorgeous girlfriend…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey chuckled, "You have to admit the look on his face was worth it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deidre kissed the top of his head, "You need to let this part of your past go Michael."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was using his full name, which meant she was serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how to… Cori was the one time I almost truly lost him DD. You don't just forget something like that…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her finger through his silver hair, "No, there was another time you almost lost him and you've moved on from that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up searching her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were sad as she reached out to caress his cheek, "You're family, love. Except that time it was on your terms, not his."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, those were memories he didn't want to dredge up. He had made peace and moved on from the abuse of his family, not for them but for his own sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat for a moment in silence before she patted him on the knee, "He won't admit it but he misses you, darling. Don't you think it's about time to kiss and make up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood with a smile, blowing him a kiss as she left him with his thoughts. Pulling out his phone he tried to think of any connections he might have to pull some strings to get a certain young woman home from Italy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. April 4, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robby walked into the apartment with the food door dash guy had brought over. It was his favourite dish from his favourite place but there was only one problem. He hadn't ordered it, though he had a pretty good idea of who had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea had called him the night before about the conversation she'd had with his dad. He was happy his old man had come to his senses but wasn't about to tell him that. It only figured that his dad had sent the order over, he had a habit of using gifts as an apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone went off and he looked down at the caller ID, "Speak of the devil…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before answering the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey dad," Robby walked into the kitchen placing the bag down on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did you get the food I sent?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it just arrived."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good, Miguel showed me how to order but I've only ever had it come to my place."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it worked. You need anything else or are we done?" Sure he had smoothed things over with Lea but his dad still hadn't technically apologized for being an ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Look, I called your girlfriend and told her I appreciated her offer. She's gonna do her thing or whatever. I just wanted you to know I talked to her."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, she told me. I'm going over on Monday to help her film," Robby started to rummage through the drawers for a fork, the smell of the food was making him hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thanks for your help too, Robby. You know me, I'm not good with help."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was finding it hard to stay angry at his father. "Thanks for the food. Mom's been spending time at her boyfriend's so supplies have been running low."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear his dad sigh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'd offer to have you stay with me but if I'm honest, my situation isn't much better. Can you make it through until you go out Monday?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded even though he knew his dad couldn't see it, "I'm fine dad I promise. I'll pick up some stuff on my way back from Lea's."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright then, I guess take care."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His father's voice barely broke the silence before the line went dead. Affection was still hard for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too," Robby said to the empty room before placing his phone down and starting to dig into the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not supposed to be here," Sierra stuck her tongue out at him, "If I get sick I'm blaming you entirely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden had been playing by the lockdown rules the whole time, only going out for essential items, ordering as much as they could for contactless delivery and only keeping in touch with friends and loved ones via digital communication. Today though he threw that all out the window, his baby sister was becoming an adult and like hell he was going to miss her 18th birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can leave if you like, I'd rather be with Johnny anyway," he teased grinning widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She latched onto his arm holding it tightly. "You're not going anywhere, I need something to keep me sane."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna go out back for a smoke?" He offered, holding up a pack of cigarettes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra snatched them out his hands excitedly though the next moment her face fell, "The pack is half empty!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snatched it back, "Duh, these are mine they aren't for you. But you can have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mean it is your birthday after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sized him up with a questioning look. "Hay, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> smoking, since when did you start?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since I'm desperately trying to not get drunk or high while bored out of my fucking mind?" He quipped, "You coming or not Sissy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell into step with him as they went out to the backyard. He and Alex had planned this and had even gotten their mom involved a bit too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bon Anniversaire!" Alex called as they reached the patio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some really lame decorations out along with a sad-looking cake that Alex and Blaine had attempted to make. Hayden only prayed it tasted better than it looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra was grinning from ear to ear as she looked between her brothers, "You're both fucking idiots."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their Dad emerged from the garage and came to join them, smacking both Alex and Hayden up the back of the head. "What are you jackasses doing here? I finally get your mother to stay home and then you two come and expose us to god knows what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hush, they've both been isolating. I'm sure they are fine," His mother said joining them with a pitcher of lemonade in hand. She placed it down on the table along with some glasses before she walked over to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So glad you could join us," she smiled kissing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden had to hand it to her. After all the shit his dad had put her through over the years there was no reason she had to take in his adult son like this. But she had always been kind to Alex and when she and their dad announced they were getting back together she made sure Alex knew he was a valued member of the family as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sunshine, I've missed you…" she hugged Hayden tightly and lingered longer than was necessary. Hayden returned the embrace, it was almost like they were trying to make up for the three months he had avoided her in this one hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, isn't this supposed to be about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden laughed as he let go of his mom, "Of course it is. My little sister is all grown up now. You can even vote this November," he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra just rolled her eyes, "I still can't drink, being 18 is useless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden cleared his throat and tried to steer the conversation in a direction other than alcohol, "How about we have some of that cake? I swear to God Alex if there is any dog hair in that cake…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grinned stupidly, "Nah, we keep the shedding situation under control. Did I tell you that Blaine wants to get another dog?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't let your roommate walk all over you. If you don't want another dog in your apartment put your foot down," Dutch interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden threw Alex an amused look. He would never stop finding that funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind, I actually really like Poppy. She's helping to keep me sane through all the crazy. And she's so little that it's fine in the apartment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once again, the topic of conversation has veered away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Sierra said as she began to pour herself a glass of lemonade. "Did anyone bring gifts or do we just have the ugly cake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! It's not ugly," Alex protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With everything closed it was kind of hard to find something Si. Johnny and I will help you properly celebrate once all of this blows over," he smiled before turning to his half brother, "It is ugly Alex, but I still want to eat it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chris?" Maddie’s eyes widened in shock as she opened the door to her apartment. She hadn't expected anyone so when there was a knock at the door she had felt a little tentative about answering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned his big dumb grin at her, "I'm sick of not seeing you so I thought I'd come here for a change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie hesitated for a moment. Her apartment was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was a reason why she stayed at Chris' place usually because it kept her sanctuary safe from his chaos. She weighed it out for a moment in her head if she should let him in or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got your favourite ice cream bars?" He offered, pulling the box out of the bag he was carrying to show her. "Please don't make me go home to TJ again. I have to deal with his marriage drama at work, I don't want to listen to it at home too. I just need one night alone with my girlfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie couldn't help but laugh, "Get in here." She opened the door further to let him in, closing and locking it again behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she turned to face him he dropped the box of frozen treats to the ground, grabbing her hips and lifting her against him. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist as their lips met in desperate kisses. Her back pressed against the door for more support as they tried to make up for three weeks without each other in just a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chris," Maddie finally said breathlessly as he ran kisses along her neck and collar, "Chris my ice cream is melting…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kisses halted as he looked up to meet her eye, "How can you be thinking about ice cream at a time like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted playfully, "It was your bargaining chip to get inside. Besides I don't want the box melting in my shoes…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris gave a frustrated sigh, "Will it make you feel better if we put them in the freezer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded before letting out a shriek of surprise as Chris quickly changed his hold on her, throwing her over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put me down!" She giggled as she pounded on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not put her down, instead, he bent over and grabbed the box moving swiftly to the kitchen and tossed it in the freezer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, I keep forgetting how small your apartment is…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie rolled her eyes as she kicked her legs trying to get him to release her, "We can't all live in penthouses owned by billionaires </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christopher</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a laugh as he playfully smacked her ass for the comment, making his way to the bedroom where he tossed her on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, where were we?" He grinned down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. April 5, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ali smiled as she swirled her glass of wine. She had missed her girls. Sure she and Greg were busy as ever at the hospital but with the quarantine, she found that she finally had some time to reconnect with her closest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So are you and Greg enjoying the childfree life?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Susan teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like that," she laughed, "Honestly, I wish I could go home and see them. Poor Noah, I don't know if he's going to make it through this."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, but Noah wasn't told he was too </span>
  </em>
  <span>old </span>
  <em>
    <span>to continue working. Noah will be fine, Tommy, on the other hand, has been completely insufferable. I welcome the days I go to work so I can get away from his sulking for a few hours. I have no idea what I'm going to do once we have to work from home."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Susan said as she took a sip from her wine glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How is TJ doing, have you talked to him lately?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He'll be fine Becca, I'm worried about Angela. Is she doing okay by herself with the girls?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, what's going on with TJ and Angela?" Ali interjected into their side conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the look that Susan and Becca exchanged and knew they were debating sharing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Angie's anxiety had been acting up with all of this and for the time being is too scared to have TJ come home for fear he could be exposed to something through work,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Becca finally explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"TJ has been rotating between the station, our place and Chris'. He's also been picking up any extra hours he can at work," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Susan added. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Those two will make it through this. They love each other too much not to."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you think you have it pretty bad off but really so does everyone else…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Says the woman who's been living childless in a fancy hotel," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Barbara laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What's new in your life Barb?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barbra took a sip from her drink as she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Nash just finished his college courses up online and is now proceeding to drive me crazy as any 18-year-old boy does. There is someone I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking</span>
  <em>
    <span> about dating but between my angsty teenager and this virus, my love life is rather at a halt. Autumn got laid off from her job and I have no idea what she's up to other than living in an apartment, half paid by me now, with Kristi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Speaking of your love life.."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Susan gave a wicked laugh as her eyes sparkled with mischief. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sue no!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Becca couldn't help herself from laughing a little as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, what is it? I want to know," Ali couldn't help but giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're old flame Dutch is back together with his ex-wife! It all came out at Christmas I guess, that's what your son said right, Becca?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why does your son know anything about Dutch?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Johnny is dating Dutch's son," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Becca explained</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well she must be insane to want to get back together with that mess, she can have him for all I care. I'm done with assholes and bad boys,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barbara stated matter of factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's true, now she's all about nice guys with high paying jobs," Ali teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbra blushed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I like him for reasons </span>
  </em>
  <span>other </span>
  <em>
    <span>than his paycheque… though I must admit it doesn't hurt…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Speaking of dating,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Becca grinned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Lea has her first serious boyfriend-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Johnny Lawrence's son no less!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Susan interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bobby has become the hovering overprotective father he always accused my dad of being," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Becca laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He was never like this with Angie or the boys."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johnny's kid?" Ali smirked, "He knows what Johnny was like in high school and I bet he's thinking the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bec, your kids do know that they can date people other than the kids of their parent's high school friends, right?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barbara questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have no idea how it happened. Well okay, Angela and Chris were probably because we spent so much time with TJ and Maddison's families when they were younger. Johnny and Lea found their boyfriends on their own." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Becca shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali could hear the door to the hotel room open and she gave a small disappointed sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ladies, I hate to announce that Greg is back from the hospital. I should probably go for now but this has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much fun. We really need to do this more often."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four friends exchanged their goodbyes before Ali exited the video chat. Stretching as she stood she went to go welcome her husband back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here." Mikey slammed a piece of paper down in front of Terry. "If you can get Andrea to this airfield at this time, she can hitch a ride back to the States with a supply flight, provided she passes the medical screening. It won't be the most luxurious flight she's ever taken, but it'll get her home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? How?" Terry looked up, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not everything is accomplished with money, Richie Rich," he replied. “I called in some favours. The longer she stays over there, the more likely she'll get sick and none of us want that. Just make sure she gets to the plane on time. They won't wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Babe. We’ll get her there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey smiled, slightly before the scowl he'd worn since Sunday night fell back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to pay for that Richie Rich comment," he called after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promises, promises."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe not all was lost. He tapped his fingers against his desk, then grinned. Rummaging through his desk drawers, he quickly located the blue and silver wrapped candy he was looking for. Slipping it in his pocket and went searching for his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey was sitting out by the pool, throwing a tennis ball for Ranger. He sat down beside him and held out the chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey looked at it, then up at Terry before turning to throw the ball again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those aren't a cure-all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not? Sure, they are. You can't be changing the rules on me now, Flyboy, I've kept that store afloat for thirty years just because those chocolates never failed to make you smile again," he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just thirty years?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not their only customer," he shrugged. "I have to assume that they would have made at least a few of those years without my needing a 'Get out Jail' card." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey chuckled and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot.” He took the chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does Cori bother you so much? That was over forty years ago,” Terry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because she makes me feel worthless</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought but he said, "Because she's everything you needed and I could never be. Your life would have been so much easier with her if I hadn't messed things up. She fit in your world, in your life like she was born for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry was silent for a long time before speaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wasn't born for it. she was pressed and moulded and polished until she was perfect. The perfect wife, the perfect hostess, the perfect society lady. Perfect. Just like I was. We weren't born instinctively knowing the perfect thing to say, how to act, how to be. We were pressed into that mould over and over until we thought that was the way things really were. But then I did something that broke that mould for me and I learned there was a whole world outside of this gilded castle I live in. I learned that men like John weren't lazy and stupid just because they hadn’t been born in a mansion on a hill. I learned that there were things that no amount of money could fix. No amount of my father's money could save me in Vietnam, but a nurse who was willing to put everything on the line to make a hail Mary play did. Seeing what we did and doing what we’ve done changed who I was and I thought that the criticism she faced for having and keeping Kel had changed her too, that it had shown her that all this shit didn't matter but it hadn't. As soon as she had my name to hide Kelvin behind, she went right back to that 'perfect' mould. I couldn't do that. I could put on the manners. I could be the hoity-toitiest asshole in the world, but I could only do it for so long before the absurdity of it all got to me and I'd snap and embarrass her. She hated that and eventually, she hated me too. With or without you, that marriage wasn't going to last. My relationship with you may have made me see things quicker and clearer but it wasn't why I ended things. I ended it because she and I were never going to be happy. But you made me happy. You let me be who I am without feeling guilty. You love me even when I’m an asshole and that is exactly what I need. I love you, Mickey.  It was always you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now if I stay mad, I’m the asshole,” Mikey replied, then looked at him and grinned, pulling him in for a kiss. “Come here, Baby. I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now about that ‘Richie Rich’ comment,” Terry kissed him again, pulling roughly against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will have to wait.  You really do have to go make the arrangements to get her to the airport on time. Her flight leaves in about 8 hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris gave a happy sigh as he spooned his girlfriend. A lazy Sunday was the perfect way to be reunited after such a long time apart from each other. Maddie hummed happily as he pressed kisses against the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate being without you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison pulled away from his hold as she turned to face him, "I know but things are just so crazy right now. At least we get to see each other sometimes unlike TJ who can't go home. Where is he this weekend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My place, I told him I was coming here and he could probably use a little privacy and alone time for once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I almost completely forgot. My mom told me to ask you to call Riley. Apparently she's being a pain in the ass and my mom thinks it’s because her birthday sucked due to lockdown and also that she's worried about you," Maddie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit, it was Riley's birthday?" Chris couldn't believe he forgot. Well actually he could but he felt bad for forgetting at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it was on Tuesday. Do you mind doing it? I know my mom and Riley would really appreciate it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what about you?" He smirked, "Would you appreciate it too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, moving closer to kiss him, "Yes, I'd appreciate it too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it cool if I do it now? I'll probably forget otherwise…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, "You probably will. Make your call and I'll go get some food ready, sound good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris nodded, kissing her once more before she left. Looking around he found his Tshirt on the floor and pulled it on before combing his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans and flipped through his contacts until. He found Riley's number and sent a facetime request.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Chris!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Ry! Sorry, this is my first free day in a while. I missed your birthday didn't I?" He gave her an apologetic grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen blushed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, it wasn't really much of a birthday. Once all the isolation orders are lifted you and Maddie will have to come have some cake."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I do love cake," he laughed. "So tell me, how are you doing? What have you been up to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still a little behind but there is lots written, just need to get the last few scenes finished and edited. There is a lot of "excitement" coming up for Easter so hoping to get to that sooner rather than later because it would be nice to have the Easter stuff posted at well, Easter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. April 6, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter by Jules1980</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think I might fall asleep," Lea yawned. "What time did you go to sleep last night?"</p><p>“What time did we get off Zoom? I watched a movie after that," Robby grinned.</p><p>“Your mom doesn't care if you stay up all night?" she laughed. “My Dad still made me get up at eight this morning to do my schoolwork.”</p><p>Robby smiled softly. He knew some aspects of his life would always seem foreign to Lea Anne. Her parents were always home or at least, checking in on her. She couldn't fathom as much freedom as Robby had. At least freedom was what his mom had always called it. He called it being alone all the damn time, which was probably why he spent most of his free time with Lea even before the ‘self-isolation’ orders.  He kissed her. “My mom's been living with her boyfriend for the past few months. She checks in all the time but she isn't there when I go to bed."</p><p>"Months? How have you been living alone for months?"</p><p>He shrugged, "I'm eighteen, my Dad keeps the rent paid up since the last time Mom got us evicted. I can take care of the rest from what I make at the dealership. No one cares."</p><p>"I care," she replied, "My parents would care. Your Dad would care! Robby, you can't live alone and go to school and work enough to pay the bills, even with your Dad paying the rent. Not for the next two years."</p><p>"It wasn't going to be for two years. I was going to ask my Dad if I could stay with him, but then everything went haywire and he had to shut down the dojo. Now I don't know. He's barely feeding himself. He would let me move in if I asked but I can't put more on him right now, maybe if all the online stuff takes off, I'll ask him, but I'm okay right now. He's not."</p><p>"What about your Mom? Can’t you stay with her?"</p><p>"No. That's not happening."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Baby." She hugged him tightly and kissed him. She knew Robby acted tough but being alone right now had to be awful.</p><p>Becca had been headed to the tv room to tell Robby and Lea to come to dinner. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop but she couldn't help but overhear. Poor boy.  He was staying all alone? No teenager should be on their own right now. </p><p>Knocking loudly on the doorframe, she called out, “Dinner’s ready.” She headed back to the kitchen, knowing Robby would be embarrassed to know she’d overheard that conversation.  He worked so hard to make it seem like nothing was wrong in his life. </p><p>“In a minute, Mom,” Lea called back.  “You can stay here, Robby. You shouldn’t have to be alone.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he laughed.  “Your parents are cool, but I’m sure that they aren’t boyfriend moving in cool.”</p><p>“Well, you can at least stay for dinner,” she replied.</p><p>“Yeah, I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p><em> “Seriously, I am so happy to be back home,” </em> Andrea said, barely stifling a yawn.  <em> “Thank you all so much for working it all out for me. And, dude, that pilot, the one who owns the plane was so sweet and totally hot.  Does Uncle Mikey like, actually know him? Like, can he get me his number? </em>”  She yawned again.  </p><p><em> “Andy, Sweetheart, you need to get some sleep,” </em> Lisa said, concerned.  <br/><em> “Yeah, we’re thrilled that you’re home and thank you for letting us know, but you need some rest now,” </em> Kel said.  <em> “Getting worn out will make it easier to get sick.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Maybe you’re right.  Honey, Ms. Gulia was a wonderful host.  I can’t wait for all this to be over so I can go back and finish my course.  She said I could stay with her again and bring you with me. Thank you for setting that up for me.  It was nice to have someone to stay with, sort of, once the lockdown started, she stayed on her side of the Casa and I stayed on mine, but I was happy not to be totally alone.” </em>
</p><p>“No problem, Darling,” Cori replied.  “Gulia and I go way back. She’s a fun person.  I hope she got to show you some of the sights in Venice before all this started.”</p><p><em> “Yes, ma’am.  We had a great time, and don’t worry.  I made sure to be appropriately grateful for her hospitality,” </em> she laughed.</p><p>“I’m sure you did, Dear,” Cori smiled. “She would have already had let me know otherwise.”</p><p>
  <em>“Pop, thank you so much.  I promise I will go get tested tomorrow morning, first thing.  And tell Uncle Mikey thank you, thank you, thank you and I love him!  As soon as it’s safe, I’ll come to see you both.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Same goes for us,” </em> Kelvin added.  <em> “We can’t thank him enough.”</em></p><p>Cori rolled her eyes.  It was one thing to know that Terry was still with that man, it was quite another to hear her son and granddaughter gushing over him like he was some kind of miracle worker.  All he had done was call in some favours, he didn’t create the plane to fly over there to pick her up. Sure, they hadn’t been able to call in the right favours to get her home themselves, but they could have if Mikey hadn’t butted in first.  </p><p>“Glad you’re home, Love,” she said, not caring if she was interrupting someone.  “But you need rest and so do I so call me as soon as you get your test results back. I love you.”</p><p>
  <em> “Love you, too, Honey.” </em>
</p><p>Cori snapped off the call without waiting for anyone else to respond.  </p><p>She was happy her granddaughter was home from Italy safe and as far as they knew, sound but did it have to be Mikey Sullivan who had arranged it?  She hated all of those Sullivans. She really did. She wanted to hate Terry as well, but she couldn’t. Kel and now, Andrea, were so attached to him there was no getting him out of their lives now.  </p><p>Terry always accused her of being bitter that he was with another man, but it wasn’t that he was with a man that bothered her.  It was Hollywood in the seventies. Who wasn’t bisexual back then? It was that it was Mikey. His ‘best friend’, well next to John Kreese.  It was that Terry had carried on an affair with him for years while letting her make a fool of herself, thinking that he was sleeping around with Cara Kreese.  Stupid men. She hadn’t even cared that Terry was having an affair. Honestly, it was expected for men to have a mistress in their circle, and if you were discreet enough about it, for the women to carry on affairs as well.  She certainly had. Well, she’d tried, but Kelvin’s father had never been discreet a day in his life. He’d ruined everything by approaching Terry and threatening to embarrass him by revealing their affair unless Terry paid him off.  Like Terry could be embarrassed. He’d laughed in Derrick’s face, telling him to go ahead, ruin his son’s mother’s reputation and his son’s life. Then Derrick had physically threatened Terry and well, that didn’t turn out very well for him either.  </p><p>No, it was losing that had bothered her.  Losing to one of those insufferable Sullivans.  She hated them. She really did.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch."</p><p>Cara looked up to see John standing a few feet away. She was tucking a sheet into the cushions as she was getting ready to settle in for the night.</p><p>"Oh?" Her voice was laced with amusement, "And just where else to do suggest that I sleep?"</p><p>They held each other's gaze for a moment before he spoke.</p><p>"Calm down, Babe.  I didn't mean it like that," he conceded. "Besides we both know it wouldn't be the first time."</p><p>She had to admit that was true. More times than she cared to mention, they'd found themselves reaching out to the other for comfort that turned into more. Not that she regretted those instances. John was comfortable and familiar and sometimes that was what she really needed when she wanted someone. She just wanted to make him squirm for a bit.  "And just what did you mean, Soldier?"</p><p>"I just meant sleep.  That old couch is only about one step up from an Army cot and Lord knows we've both slept on those enough for ten lifetimes," he replied, running a hand through his hair.  "We have three kids together, so why the hell are you acting so scandalized that I suggested you could sleep with me?"</p><p>“Because you’re so offended that I’m scandalized,” she teased. </p><p>“Damn it, Woman. You drive me crazy. I rescind my offer.  Sleep on the stupid couch.” He folded his arms over his chest and glared at her.</p><p>“Do you really want me to sleep on the couch, Johnny Ray?” She smirked.</p><p>“No,” he admitted after a minute. “You Sullivans are so damn annoying.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she agreed, then smiled.  “Thank you. I’d be happy to <em> just sleep </em> with you.”</p><p>She grabbed her phone and followed him to the bedroom. Cara put her phone on the nightstand and got into bed.  “So if you just wanted to sleep, why did it take you so long to offer?”</p><p>“Well, if I had offered the first night or even the first week, you’d have assumed that I just wanted to fool around,” he shrugged.  “I had to wait until you were more fed up with that old couch than me. It took a while.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.  Well, since we’re just sleeping, make sure you stay on your side of the bed.” She playfully put a pillow between them.</p><p>“I was never the one who had a problem keeping their hands to themselves,  Sweetheart,” he shot back.  </p><p>“I knew what I wanted and I don’t recall you objecting at the time.”</p><p>“I’m not the one objecting now.”</p><p>“Go to sleep, Johnny Ray,” she laughed turning out the lights. </p><p>After a few minutes, she moved the pillow and curled up against him.  </p><p>“What happened to staying on our own side of the bed?” He asked, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.</p><p>“Shut up, Soldier,” she replied.  </p><p>“I guess this qualifies as some sort of medical emergency that you’re in charge of, so yes, ma’am,”  He kissed her head. “Goodnight, Babe.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to Rynnsama for letting me help with this wonderful story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. April 7, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, that video conference you did with the girls gave me the idea that I should set one up with the guys. I mean yeah, at least we all still live in the Valley but honestly how often do we actually see each other even without stay at home orders?” Bobby said as he was folding laundry to put away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, without the kids around it seems like it’s only ever holidays now. But it was fun to chat and catch up with a glass of wine. Good luck convincing Dutch and Johnny to go along with it though,” Becca teased. “Speaking of Johnny, I had something I wanted to talk to you about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put down the shirt he was holding to meet her eye, “Sure, what’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca sat down on their bed trying to form her thoughts into words. “When Robby was here yesterday I overheard him and Lea talking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby’s blue eyes narrowed as his mind raced with all sorts of scandalous things his wife might have overheard, “Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca laughed picking up a pillow and throwing it in the direction of her husband, “Nothing like that! You really are reminding me of my father Bobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, “I told you not to say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will when you stop acting like it. But that wasn’t my point, my point is that Robby was telling Lea that he’s on his own. His mom has a new boyfriend and she spends her time over at his place which I mean I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand, Robby is 18 and can look after himself, but I just can’t imagine a teenage boy having to be home alone going through all of this. And it sounds like Johnny isn’t doing great either so it’s not like he can go and stay with his dad,” Becca sighed, “It’s messy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s our teenage daughter’s boyfriend. Becca, I know we can’t stop Lea from doing what she’s going to do, heaven knows we couldn’t with the other three, but is it really awful of me wanting to keep our baby innocent for as long as possible?” He went and sat down beside his wife, taking her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying they sleep in the same room, Chris’ room is on the other side of the house and it’s not like he’s coming home any time soon, especially not now. There would have to be rules,” She squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most definitely rules,” Bobby nodded, “And the no girlfriends/boyfriends in bedrooms rule stays in place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really okay with inviting him to stay with us?” she asked giving him an easy out if he wanted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Johnny’s kid. Outside of being Lea’s boyfriend, I feel at least a little bit of responsibility for the kid, just like I would for any of the other Cobra’s kids. If he wants to, I’m okay with it. But we need to figure out the rules before this goes any further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you and your great big heart,” Becca buried her head in the crook of his shoulder as snuggled close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he said, kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, pending another global disaster I think I’m done with Cori at least until Andrea’s wedding or some other notable moment in her life,” Terry kissed his lover’s cheek as he took a seat beside him on the couch. “Also, if you have some way of setting Andrea up with the pilot from the transport she would be forever grateful, though that might speed up the possibility of a wedding and therefore dealing with Cori again so maybe hold off on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey just rolled his eyes. Ever since their last serious talk, he had been feeling better and the chocolate hadn’t hurt either. The chocolate reminded him he needed to talk to Terry about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad Andrea is safe and sound. When this is all blown over she’ll have to come over and tell us all about the little adventure she just had. I’m sure the two weeks in quarantine are going to be so much fun for her. But in all seriousness, she hasn’t shown any symptoms at all has she?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry shook his head, “No, and she’s getting tested. I made sure of that. There are still </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> things that money is good for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear, let’s all just pray she ends up negative,” Mikey leaned into the others embrace, “So you have any more of those chocolates laying around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh, what do I need to be apologizing for this time?” Terry looked down at him with an amused yet somewhat worried expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, nothing. At least not right now,” He pressed up, lips touching the others in a quick kiss, “Nah, I’m thinking about the kid. He’s got a sweet tooth like me and ever since he found out our story about the chocolates they seem to be his favourite now too. I thought I might throw together a makeshift Easter basket like </span>
  <em>
    <span>here, have some chocolate so you don’t break down and get high</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s rather cynical don’t you think?” Terry studied him, “You think the kid is going to have a relapse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s a baby when it comes to being clean and sober, it’s just barely been over a year Babe,” Mikey sighed, “You know how many times it took me to actually make it stick and even then, last year I stumbled for a bit. The kid doesn’t have meetings to physically go to and I can tell you the virtual ones aren’t the same. He’s got me but I’m here and not actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hayden’s a good kid and I really want things to work out for him and Johnny, I honestly and truly do, call me an old romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry ran his fingers softly through Mikey’s hair, “You don’t have to worry about those two, I see a bit of us in them. If everything life has thrown at us couldn’t keep us apart I doubt anything will be able to tear them apart either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey was smiling up at his partner. Sure Terry would tease him about his relationship with Hayden but it was nice to know that he had a soft spot for the boys as well. “You never answered my question about the chocolate…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have some. How are you going to get them to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Count on Terry to be practical and throw a wrench in his plans, he hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Well, that can be a money problem. I’m sure you’ll be able to figure that out for me won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now you want my money? My father warned me about people who would love me just for my money,” He had that glint in his eye that drove Mikey crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never guess what I found!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since things had been pretty much closed down at work Jimmy and Hannah had decided it was time to go through all the boxes of “stuff” to find out what exactly they needed to keep. It was a random assortment of things that had first started collecting when Jimmy moved out to North Carolina for school and then continued to follow them around as they moved from one state to another and then from house to house. Hannah looked up to see what her husband was holding when her eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, those are the kistky my mom gave us the year Maddie turned 5 because mom figured she was old enough to make pysanky! I thought we had lost those years ago! These ones belonged to my Baba and we used them when I was a kid! I had given up ever finding them again!” Hanna spoke excitedly as she grabbed the tools from her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy laughed pulling her into his arms as he kissed her cheek, “I thought this would make you happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you decorate eggs with me if I can figure out dye and beeswax?” She gave him her best pleading eyes, batting her eyelashes for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but you know I’m awful at it. Why don’t you see if the girls want to as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avri might be up for it, Riley on the other hand… I’m nervous about asking her to do any projects with me since the whole face mask blow up…” She was trying her best to keep the peace in the house and the last thing she needed was to give her middle daughter another reason to be upset with her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I ask her, then you don’t have to worry about it?” Jimmy gave her a smile, “Besides she’s been in a better mood ever since she got that call from Chris. Thanks again for asking Maddie to get him to do that, I don’t feel the need to walk on eggshells anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy gave her one more kiss before letting her go, “I should probably go clean up the mess I made going through that box, but I wanted you to have those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, it’s the best Easter gift I could ask for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. April 8, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lea, do you mind if we talk for a moment?” Becca asked as she leaned in the doorway of her daughter’s room.</p><p>“Yeah for sure,” Lea nodded as she patted the empty space beside her on the bed.</p><p>Becca walked in and took a seat beside her, “Honey, I want to start out by saying I was <em> not </em> eavesdropping, but I did happen to hear you and Robby talking on Monday.”</p><p>Lea rolled her eyes, “God mom, I’m almost 16! Can you and dad <em> please </em> stop spying on me?”</p><p>“I wasn’t spying, just hear me out,” Becca sighed, she should have seen that coming. “I heard Robby talking about how his mom hasn’t been around much lately and that his dad’s situation isn’t ideal at the moment. I want to tell you that your dad and I are very proud of you for helping Johnny out, that’s very responsible of you.”</p><p>“Thanks, mom. Robby will be okay though, he’s still getting paid by Mr. LaRusso so he’s able to make it work.”</p><p>Becca inhaled slowly, not sure how to address the subject with her daughter. She knew once she brought it up there would be no taking it back. And honestly, having your boyfriend staying in the same place while still so young… who knew how she would feel about it.</p><p>Lea gave her an anxious look, “What is it, mom?”</p><p>“Well sweetie, your father and I have talked it over and we wanted to know how you would feel if we offered for Robby to come and stay with us for the time being. He’s here often enough to see you and no teenager should be left alone at a time like this, no matter how capable they are of taking care of themselves.” She reached out tucking some stray hairs behind Lea’s ear. “Of course we would never offer without asking you first.”</p><p>Lea was grinning from ear to ear, “Are you serious mom?”</p><p>Becca was a little taken back by her reaction, he hadn’t expected Lea to be <em> quite </em> so eager. “Well, of course, I’m serious. There would be some rules and expectations obviously.”</p><p>Lea rolled her eyes, “No boyfriends in the bedroom, I know I know. But honestly, this would be really kind. I know Robby is too proud to ask for help, I think he might get that from his dad, so I don’t know if he’ll actually accept the offer, I mean I already offered it a while ago and he said no to me but he might say yes if it’s you and dad.”</p><p>“Lea-Anne Brown, you didn’t! Without discussing it with your father and I?”</p><p>She shrugged apologetically, “I mean it was a joke more than anything. I was just saying it would be easier to work on videos if he was around more often. Also, it would cut down on him having to go out and travel between here and his place. Don’t freak out mom, he said no for exactly the reasons you’re freaking out about.”</p><p>Becca gave her daughter a look but decided to drop it. “Robby is coming over tomorrow right?”</p><p>Lea nodded.</p><p>“Alright, well your dad will probably talk to him about it. And let <em> him </em> do the talking, you stay out of it.” Becca reached out, this time ruffling the girl’s hair.</p><p>“Why can’t <em> you </em> do it? Dad has been so weird lately…”</p><p>“Because I’m at the school tomorrow and he’s usually gone by the time I get back. Your dad is just looking out for you sweetie. Cut him some slack, he said it was okay for your boyfriend to stay here for who knows how long. Make sure you thank him.”</p><p>“I will,” Lea leaned over giving her mom a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. “And thank you too.”</p><p>--</p><p>“Sensei, you need to download the app.”</p><p>“Why can’t I just fucking call someone? Why does it have to be all this fancy video chat shit?” Johnny looked over at the teen that was standing beside him. </p><p>"It's really not that hard I promise, just let me do it alright?" Miguel held out his hand for the device.</p><p>Johnny eyed him suspiciously. Yes, there was a part of him that just wanted to hand over the phone and let the boy do it for him but he also knew that he would never learn how to do it himself if he kept relying on Diaz. With a sigh he handed over the phone, the easy way winning once again.</p><p>"I think it's really cool that you and your high school buddies are all getting together to talk though, I hope I'm still close with my friends when I'm an adult."</p><p>Johnny smiled, "They were all Cobras with me. You'll learn soon enough, Cobra Kai is a brotherhood that isn't easily forgotten."</p><p>"They were all Cobra's too?" Miguel's eyes widened with awe and admiration.</p><p>Johnny nodded as he took a swing from his beer.</p><p>"Do you think any of them would come to the dojo when it opens again and do workshop classes with us?" Miguel could barely contain his excitement.</p><p>Johnny just laughed, "Doubtful. Jimmy's attached to Topanga and I don't see them keen on his teaching for another dojo. Dutch isn't really in a condition to do much Karate since his accident and he's attached to Mike's dojo anyway. Tommy, he's a possibility of you can ever get him away from the station and Bobby swore off Cobra Kai after our final all Valley Tournament. Also, you're assuming we're gonna have a dojo to reopen after all of this kid…."</p><p>"We will," Miguel said reassuringly, "You'll be shocked to see how well Lea's videos are doing. We've had a spike in subscriptions since her daily videos have gone live and all of them have been paying for the monthly access. Let's just hope it keeps up. Here," he handed the phone back to Johnny, "I've got Zoom loaded, you just have to join the meeting."</p><p>The fact that they were finally starting to make some significant money lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. "Thanks, Diaz."</p><p>Miguel smiled as he moved towards the front door, "No problem. Let me know if you need anything else. Oh yeah, my mom said you should come for dinner again tonight, see you then?"</p><p>"Sure," he waved goodbye and clicked to join the meeting as he heard the front door close behind him. </p><p><em> "There he is," </em>he could hear Tommy laugh.</p><p><em> "Only half an hour late, I guess Bobby wins the bet." </em> Dutch chimed in.</p><p>"You assholes were betting on how long it would take for me to join the meeting?" Johnny wasn't sure if he was supposed to be offended or amused by that.</p><p><em> "My money was on you missing the whole damn call completely," </em> Dutch continued.</p><p>"Who's <em> brilliant </em>idea was this anyway? I know Dutch wasn't the one to suggest it."</p><p><em> "The girls had a call with Ali and Barbara the other night, I thought it would be nice for us to catch up a little too," </em> Bobby laughed, <em> "I didn't take into consideration how technically inept all of you were."  </em></p><p>“Aw shut it, I’m here aren’t I?” Johnny laughed as he took another drink from his beer. Maybe it had been a pain in the ass to get on but now that he was here looking at his 4 best friends he realized what a good idea this actually had been.</p><p>--</p><p>“You sure you’re doing alright Ma?” </p><p>Daniel had been listening to the news again and he found that every time he did it only made him worry more. The statistics and numbers of confirmed cases and deaths coming out of New York and New Jersey were staggering. He hated his mother being so far away, especially at a time like this but at this point, there was nothing he could do. Travel was basically shut down to essential only and besides that, the fact of the matter was airports and other such places would be a breeding ground for the virus. There was no safe way to get his mother out to them without risking her health more than needs be. </p><p>
  <em> “I’m fine, don’t you worry about me. Your cousins out here are taking good care of me and there are so many delivery services now. I’m just staying home, you really have no need to worry.” </em>
</p><p>He sighed as he looked at her through the screen, “If there is anything we can do you’ll let us know okay? I can transfer you some money if you need it…”</p><p>
  <em> “I said I was fine, but what about you? Is that wife of yours taking care of all of you? I hope she’s making fresh healthy meals and not just ordering in all the time. You need all your strength right now.” </em>
</p><p>Right now Daniel was grateful that Amanda wasn’t around to hear this. She and his mother had a tendency of getting on each other's nerves from time to time and right now with emotions high he was sure Amanda would take offence even if none was meant… at least <em> probably </em>not.</p><p>“Amanda is taking great care of us all, don’t even worry about it,” he assured her.</p><p><em> “Well, alright then.” </em> Lucille smiled, <em> “Now let me see those grandkids of mine. I know they're in that house somewhere.” </em></p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. April 9, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Robby, can we talk for a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen looked up at his girlfriend's father. His tone was serious and he didn’t like the sound of it at all. He gave Lea a look but she just smiled and nodded. Whatever it was she must have thought it was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh sure,” he stood up nervously running his hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get some soda’s, meet you back here when you’re done?” Lea offered reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked over to her dad who nodded and then back to Lea, “Yeah, sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the man to his study, a room in the house he’d never been to before. Bobby sat down in his office chair and motioned for Robby to take a seat on the couch across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Robby asked hesitantly and Bobby smiled which immediately put him at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’ve just been talking recently and it’s come to our attention that you’ve been on your own for a while now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby swallowed hard. Lea must have said something after their recent conversation, “True, but I am 18 and I’m doing fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt you’re capable of taking care of yourself but with you coming and going all the time to see Lea we were wondering if you’d rather just stay here with us for the time being. I’m sure being isolated on your own isn’t very fun. We can’t offer much but at least you wouldn’t have to travel back and forth all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby studied the man, it was easy to see where Lea got her caring nature from, her parents had the same nature. He eyed the man carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate it and all, but I'm good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby chuckled which startled Robby just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like your dad, refusing to accept help," Bobby gave him a wink. "Look, no one is saying you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it on your own, we're just saying you don't have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you do this?" He couldn’t help being at least a little skeptical. “I mean, I know you’re aware of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>past and I’m dating your daughter. You don’t really seem like the type of parents to really be on board with that kind of thing, no offence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken, but you’re my best friend's kid and my wife and daughter both think it’s a good idea. Obviously there would be a lot of trust involved. Lea’s grandfather trusted me this one time after I’d been dating his daughter for about the same amount of time that the two of you have been dating and it meant a lot to me back then. Look, we can’t tell you what to do, the choice is yours, either way, I just want you to know that Becca and I trust you and welcome you to come stay in our home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby sat there in stunned silence. No one had ever put this kind of trust in him before. Sure his parents </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to be on his own but that was more about not being bothered to be there for him, not so much about trusting him to make good choices and take care of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Lea know that you’re offering this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby nodded, “We talked to her first to make sure she’d feel comfortable with it but don’t let her pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby laughed, “Okay thanks, I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Riley asked as she walked into the kitchen to look for a snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeast, I’m making bread.” Hannah laughed, “I actually have time to this year so I thought I might as well, it’s been a few years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley just stared at her dumbfounded, “You know we have bread in the freezer right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not regular bread, we have enough of that. I’m making Paska. Baba emailed me her recipe. I haven’t made it since you were very young so I’m not surprised you don’t remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like we’re doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of things from before I can remember lately,” Riley commented as she opened the fridge to rummage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah shrugged, “I guess I never realized how many traditions I’d let slip as the business took off. Growing up I used to make Paska with my Baba for Easter and I did it with Maddie when she was little, I think with you a few times. I’m not sure I ever had time to make Easter bread with Avri though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley took a drink for the bottle of juice she had found before setting the bottle down on the cupboard before closing the refrigerator, “You know, I’ve heard that kneading bread dough is kind of like a workout. Mind if I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah stopped what she was doing for a moment to look at her daughter. Had she just said what she thought she heard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I mean if you want. Just wash up,” Hannah was smiling from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Miggy,” Carmen smiled as she sat down at the table, “How has your lent promise been going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually it’s been pretty alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oremos antes de que la comida se enfríe,” Rosa interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel and Carmen paused their conversation to say grace. As they finished Rosa began to dish out plates for the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I decided to give up videogames and yeah, it’s been difficult especially with having to stay inside all the time but I’ve been trying to pray and study more,” Miguel continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“y trabajando en tu pequeño sitio web,” Rosa gave him a look with a knowing smile as she passed him a plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A website is different from a video game,” Miguel rolled his eyes, “But I’m looking forward to being able to play them again, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen reached out to ruffle her son’s hair, “Well I’m proud of you. You’ve really grown up. I can’t believe you’re graduating this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finishing high school, yes,” He sighed, “Graduating, no. I still can't believe we don’t get a prom or a ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Did you have someone you were going to ask to prom?” She teased, nudging him playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel flushed, “No, I-” he stuttered trying to answer, “Can’t a guy just go and have fun with his friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. And don’t you worry, we’ll throw you a party when all of this is over with so you can still celebrate with your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not speak Spanish so I apologize to all Spanish speakers for the bits of Rosa dialogue, I admit I did use an online translator. It just never feels right writing Rosa speaking English so I err on the side of poorly written Spanish. Thanks again for reading and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. April 10, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick little Brown family tree Notes:</p><p>Adam Brown Sr. &amp; Lea Brown (Deceased) <br/>-Adam Jr. (56)<br/>-Bobby (53)<br/>-Jessie (40)</p><p>Adam Jr. &amp; Jennifer Brown<br/>-David Brown (31)<br/>-Katie Brown (29)</p><p>Bobby &amp; Becca Brown<br/>-Angela (turns 28 June 1st)<br/>-Chris (turns 24 July 6th)<br/>-Johnny (turns 20 November 21)<br/>-Lea-Anne (turns 16 May 1st)</p><p>Jessie &amp; Fiancee<br/>- 9-year-old child<br/>- 5-year-old child<br/>- 3-year-old child</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, Uncle Bobby? You got a minute?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, what's up?" Bobby replied, surprised that his nephew was calling him on a Friday evening. David worked for him but was fairly self-sufficient and they weren't holding meetings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm worried about Grandpa. I went by to drop him off some groceries and when I called him to let him know they were on the porch, he didn't sound good. I tried to talk him into letting me take him to his doctor but he's being stubborn. Will you call him and talk some sense into him? I'll wait out here in case you can get him to go see someone,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I tried to call Dad but he couldn't come to the phone, the hospital is so busy right now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby sighed. His Dad was the very epitome of that old saying that doctors were the worst patients. He always thought he knew better than his doctors who were looking at the results. "Yeah, I'll call him. Thanks for letting me know. I'll call you back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dialled his Dad's number.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I knew the kid was going to rat me out,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam, Sr. replied as a greeting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't need to go to the doctor's office. I just need to rest. I'm seventy-eight damn years old. I can rest if I want to."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon to you too," he replied. "And yeah, David ratted you out. Come on, Dad, what's going on? Why don't you want to go to the doctor? It can't hurt to make sure that you don't have pneumonia again."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because I know it's not pneumonia."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how do you know that? Did you get an X-ray machine at your house?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Look, Smartass, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you and your brother and sister would flip out about it," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he explained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I caught the virus at work."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby swallowed hard, "How do you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We were all tested at the clinic. I tested positive,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said, referring to the free clinic he volunteered at twice a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell anyone? Or better yet, why were you still working?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll ignore what sounds like </span>
  </em>
  <span>my son trying to give me</span>
  <em>
    <span> a lecture,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> his dad snapped. He really was a grumpy patient. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't have any symptoms. I didn't want to worry anyone. It all came on about two days ago. I've just been resting since then."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you called your doctor to let them know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He did the test," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam, Sr. replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I let him know the symptoms had started. He had some medicines sent over to help with them and said to take it easy. That's what I've been doing. I'm fine, Bobby, I promise. It's just a little fever."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Dad," Bobby said, resigned. "David's on your front step. If he knocks on the door let him in. If not, I'll be over soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You don't have to do that, Son."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Dad. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you, too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we've got everything in Chris' old room," Lea announced as she and Robby walked into the kitchen but stopped dead as she noticed her mom crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca looked up at the noise and did her best to calm herself, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Good, I'm glad. I hope you can make yourself comfortable Robby…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea-Anne approached her mother timidly, her hand moving to rest on her shoulder, "Mom what is it, what's going wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole list of tragic things rolled through her mind, she hadn't seen her mother like this since Chris had been in the hospital. Obviously this was something big but she was trying to hold it together because Robby was here. Lea's eyes met his and an understanding exchanged silently between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go finish sorting my stuff out," he said turning to head back in the direction they had just come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was gone her mom started to cry again, "Oh sweetie…." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out Becca pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly. Lea hugged back waiting for her mom to be ready to tell her whatever news it was that had upset her so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dad just got off the phone with Grandpa Adam… He.." she pulled back to be able to look her daughter in the eyes, "Your grandfather had the virus and just with his age… we're very worried about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea nodded, this was probably as bad as it could get. She had never known her paternal grandmother, she had died around the time she was born which was the reason they shared the same name. Grandpa Adam was her only grandparent left on that side and she wasn't ready to lose him yet. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as her chest tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what do we do now?" She managed to get out without sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, first I need to tell  Angie, Chris and Johnny…" Becca sniffled, wiping her eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea's heart ached, she hated to see her mom like this and she definitely wasn't ready to see her dad just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom, you don't have to do it immediately," she gave her mother's hand a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's better to get it over with now, your dad still has to talk with his siblings too and we'll figure out what the best plan is from there." Becca took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she tried to muster the strength to call her other children with the news. "Apologize to Robby for us, we must seem like the worst hosts…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea closed in for another hug and kissed her mother's cheek, "Don't worry about him, he won't be offended at all. Robby and I can make dinner tonight okay? You don't have to worry about a thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys, thanks for calling me back," Bobby said, looking at his siblings. He couldn't help but notice how exhausted Adam, Jr. looked. "I talked to Dad this evening. Apparently he was still working at the clinic and now he's sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I called David when I got a break. He told me everything."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jessie asked.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "He's sick? You mean, like 'sick' sick?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He has Coronavirus,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why was he still working?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I thought he was going to take a leave until this all calmed down."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Dad," Bobby replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He still thinks he's invincible,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well," he said. "He wasn't this time. He says it's just a cough and fever, but he doesn't sound good."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Davey says he doesn't look good either," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's trying to downplay it like always," Bobby replied. "He'll keep downplaying it until…, well you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"One of us should stay with him," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jessie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I was thinking too," he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam sighed again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"The only way I'm getting out of work is if I'm in the hospital as a patient. Even then I'm sure they'll still bring me charts, but Jen could help out.''</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it," Bobby volunteered. "Jen has her hands full with you having to work so much and Jessie, you have little kids who need you at home. We just have Lea at home and Becca doesn't have to go into the school after today. David said he could stay the weekend, then I'll take over."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, maybe we can switch out if it goes on too long," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jessie said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Or hire a nurse."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dad would run a nurse off in ten minutes," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam laughed, then looked serious again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Look, Bobby, I'd love to say it isn't necessary to do it all by yourself, but you're right. It has to be one of us and you're the only one who really can right now.  We appreciate it. And if you or Becca need anything, just let me or Jen know."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Same for me,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jessie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it'll be okay," Bobby grinned, wryly. "Besides if he gets too ornery, I'll just put Lea on the phone. He can't tell her no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. April 11, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Come on, pick up…" Robby muttered as he listened to the phone ring. It wasn't often that he called his dad but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> promised the Brown's that he would inform both of his parents about staying with them and after everything that had gone on yesterday with Lea's family he had never gotten to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, Robby!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad's voice sounded happy, it was nice to know that he was excited about a phone call from his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not at the apartment right now," he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh? Where are you staying then? Don't tell me you're with your mom and her douchey boyfriend…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby tried not to be offended by the comment because he, in fact, felt the same way about his mom's current fling. It was more the fact that it was his dad who said something about his mom that upset him. It was hard to undo years of conditioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not with her. You know how I've been helping Lea with her online videos and stuff? Well, her parents offered for me to stay with them so that I don't have to travel back and forth all the time. Don't worry, they've got me on a completely opposite end of the house from my girlfriend." He explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence on the line and Robby wondered how his dad was taking the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's really generous of them. Tell them I say thanks."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew this was probably pretty hard on his dad, especially since he had been trying so hard lately to be a part of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's one more thing dad…" he hesitated. It wasn't really any of his business but he did have a feeling that his old man had a right to know. "I know you were really close to Mr. Bobby growing up…. Lea's Grandpa Adam got the virus. I don't know all the details but Everyone here is pretty shaken up about it. Lea's dad is leaving to go take care of him which means he won't be able to come home for who knows how long…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit… The Doc was a good man… Give Bobby and Becca my condolences. And if Bobby's not around you better work your ass off to help out, I won't have my son be a freeloader of a family going through hell right now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise, I'll help out as much as I can," Robby couldn't help a smile. "I should go but uh…" his mouth went dry as he struggled for the words, "love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're okay?" Johnny swallowed hard as he turned to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been crushed when he'd heard about his grandfather's diagnosis and even though he was doing his best to hold it together what he wanted more than anything right now was to be with family. He hated doing this to Hayden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm okay," the other nodded, kissing Johnny on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can come with me you know, you don't have to stay at the apartment alone…" he tried once more to convince him to come along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your family has more than enough to deal with right now, they don't need me bumming around when Lea's boyfriend is already there." There was a bark and Hayden looked down, "Besides, someone has to take care of Fluffie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny reached out taking his hand, "You know very well we could bring Fluffie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Hayden was too proud to want to stay with the Browns for too long. He also knew that Hayden was weird about family issues. Hayden had never really known his grandparents, only his grandmother on his mom’s side. Of course, he felt bad for Johnny but it was also hard for him to relate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny felt like his heart was ripping in half. "I'll stay here with you, just say the word."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I could never forgive myself if something happened and you weren't with your family. It'll only be for a little while right?" Hayden pressed his forehead against the other's and their fingers laced together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny wished he had an answer for him but who knew how long this would play out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," was all he could manage to reply, “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Hayden closed his eyes as they embraced for a moment longer. Slowly he let go of the other’s hands as he stepped back. “Be safe okay? Don’t get sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same with you, and don’t be afraid to order in food alright? We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> afford it. Do whatever you need to do to be sane.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Except going back to drugs and alcohol…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He worried so much about leaving Hayden by himself. “Make sure to keep calling Uncle Mikey, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hayden kissed him softly, “I will be okay. Now get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't shake the feeling that had been gnawing at him since he had gotten off the phone with Robby that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, for the most part, this whole pandemic thing had seemed like a giant pain in the ass. For everyone freaking out about the virus so much he'd had until now to actually see someone affected by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dr. Adam? It was Unthinkable. He remembered When his own mother got sick and having to watch her slowly fade away. He would never wish that on anyone, especially not his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But thoughts of his mother also made him think about Sid and he couldn’t help but wonder how the old bastard was holding up through all of this. Sure maybe he and Sid never got along but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to believe that the man had loved his mother. And if anything he had made his mother’s life easier. The nagging in the back of his head wouldn’t let him rest until he had checked on the man as much as he tried to tell himself he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned loudly as he pulled out his phone. He wouldn’t call Sid directly, he was done with him and Sid had made it pretty clear he was done with him too. But there was that useless nurse the old man kept around, he should have her number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless he got fed up with you and fired you…” he muttered as he went through the contacts in his phone. Finding what he was looking for he clicked on the number and pressed send. At least the number was ringing, that was a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, is this Rhonda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Speaking.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, “It’s Johnny Lawrence. You still work with Sid Weinberg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not allowed to talk about any clients I may or may not work with.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh cut the bullshit Rhonda,” he rolled his eyes, “I’m not calling the old man and even if I did he wouldn’t pick up the damn phone. All I want to know is if he’s alright or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, a random call to check up on him isn’t going to make him change his will so why do you care if he’s dead or alive?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah thanks, I got that. I don’t care about his fucking will,” he gave an exasperated sigh. “Look, he cared about my mom and I owe it to her to make sure the bastard is still alive and breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence on the line which made him worry. He didn’t know if he had it in him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> check up on Sid.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look, Johnny, even </span>
  </em>
  <span>if</span>
  <em>
    <span> I was still working with Sid, which you know I legally cannot confirm, I would not be able to tell you that he’s still the biggest pain in my ass. Confidentiality agreements and all that, you understand right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile pulled at the corner of his lips, maybe Rhonda wasn’t so useless after all. “Yeah, I understand completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. April 12, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you doing, Princess?"</p><p>It didn't matter how old she was nor how many children or grandchildren she had, Becca would always be his Princess. News had travelled to him and Mikey about her father-in-law’s condition and he felt the need to check in on his goddaughter. </p><p>
  <em> "As well as can be expected. Bobby is going to go take care of his dad which I can understand, but he's going to get exposed… and what happens if he falls sick too?" </em>
</p><p>He could hear the worry in her voice. He wished he could hug her and make her pain go away but he couldn't and this wasn't something that money could buy you out of. Either the old man was going to make it or he wasn't, it was really out of their hands.</p><p>"With Bobby gone are you going to be alright?" He knew that for a while Becca had still been going into the school for work.</p><p>
  <em> "Yes, thankfully before Easter the school board had mandated all the schools to completely close and I'm doing all of my work and lessons from home now. Lea-Anne's boyfriend moved in with us for the time being and Johnny came home yesterday to help out. We're doing alright." </em>
</p><p>“Lea Anne’s boyfriend is living with you?” </p><p>
  <em> “That’s what you heard from that sentence,” she laughed.  “Don’t act old on me, now, Uncle Terry.  His mom is staying with her boyfriend and Robby doesn’t get along with him.  His Dad has just about lost everything due to the shutdown.  We’re just helping out for a few weeks.” </em>
</p><p>“I was just surprised, not judging,” he clarified.</p><p>
  <em> “Well, Mom and Daddy were certainly judging,” she scoffed.    </em>
</p><p>“Well, you know I’ve always been cooler than them,” he teased.  </p><p>
  <em> “Most of the time, anyway.” </em>
</p><p>“Did you say Johnny is at home too?”</p><p>
  <em> “He came home yesterday after he found out about Dr. Adam.  He says he’s going to stay until Bobby can come back home.  Considering how long that will be, I fully expect Hayden to move in too,” she replied. </em>
</p><p>“Or here.”</p><p>
  <em> “True.  Thank you for taking such good care of those boys.  Hayden doesn’t have it easy.  He needs Uncle Mikey,” she said. </em>
</p><p>“They’re not so bad. You know, when they’re not snooping around in things they shouldn’t be,” he laughed.  “But I guess that didn’t turn out so bad either.”</p><p>
  <em> “Definitely not. I love you.” </em>
</p><p>“I love you, too, Princess.”  He ended the call and went to find Mikey.  Might as well give him a head’s up.</p><p>--</p><p>Robby had spent the last two days at Lea's house, trying to be helpful.</p><p>Honestly, there wasn't that much to do, though. It was just the four of them and everyone pretty much took care of themselves.</p><p>Shopping, cleaning, getting rid of deadbeat guys, all the things he did for his mom wasn’t needed. He and Lea had cooked dinner for the past two nights but that was the least he could do and cooking with Lea was fun. </p><p>Lea had already been a bit bummed that her family wasn't going to be able to be together for Easter. With elderly grandparents and Uncles, two infant nieces, and a lot of medical or first responder personnel, it just wasn't possible, even if her parents were the type to ignore the stay at home order. The news of her grandfather's illness had, understandably, brought her down even more. </p><p>Holidays had never been a big deal in his family. His parents could usually keep it together for a few hours on Christmas morning when he was young, it had been more than a few years since they had celebrated anything together and he had never really known his grandparents. Well, except Sid. But Sid's idea of celebrating a holiday was to send him and his Dad some cash then ignore them for another year. </p><p>He quickly dressed, straightened his room, and then made the bed before heading downstairs. Maybe he could fix breakfast for Lea to cheer her up a little. </p><p>As it turned out, Lea and Johnny, who had moved back after hearing about his grandfather, were already up, sitting at the table, comparing loot from two large Easter baskets, Mrs. Becca watched and was on a call with their children who were already out of the house. </p><p>Robby hung back, not wanting to intrude on a family moment. </p><p>"Robby!" Becca smiled seeing him at the door. "Come sit down,” she motioned for him to take the seat next to Lea Anne. She grabbed a basket from the counter and handed it to him. “I know it’s silly, but I love holidays and gifts. I’m not in any way saying I think you’re young enough to want an Easter basket, I just wanted to make one.” </p><p>Robby was surprised. He hadn’t been given an Easter basket since he was nine, maybe ten. For a few years after that, his mom had given him a bag of candy but hadn’t done even that for years. He wanted to hug her but just swallowed hard. “Thank you, Mrs. Becca. It’s great!” He smiled, brightly. </p><p>“Happy Easter,” she replied, hugging him quickly and kissed his head. “We love having you here.” Sensing he was uncomfortable, she moved on to Johnny. “I have one for Hayden too. I would have sent it to your apartment, but I thought he would come with you last night.” </p><p>“He didn’t want to leave Fluffie,” Johnny replied. “What did you get him?”</p><p>“None of your business, it’s his,” she laughed, kissing his forehead as well.</p><p>--</p><p>"And everyone remembers, we're not actually stopping and saying hello. This is a doorstep drop off," Jimmy reminded his family as they were all getting ready to leave the house. Sure it was only just to drop off some Easter baking but it felt really nice just getting out of the house for a change.</p><p>Maddison had called the day before to fill them in on what was happening with the Brown's. Jimmy hated the thought that Dr. Brown had caught it. Bobby's dad had always been kind to all of them growing up even if he wasn't around much. He couldn't even imagine how he would feel if it was one of his own parents that had contracted the virus. The survival rate of those the same age as their parents wasn't fantastic, all they could do was pray and try to offer as much support to their friends as they could during this time.</p><p>"Hey mom, would it be okay if we dropped off the paska I made to Chris?" Riley was lacing up her shoe and was doing her best to avoid eye contact as she asked her question.</p><p>Avri started to laugh, "He lives above an <em> actual </em> bakery. Why would he want your crappy bread?"</p><p>Both Jimmy and his wife turned to give their youngest a stern look.</p><p>"I think that's a very lovely and thoughtful idea. I know he would love it and he could share it with TJ. Go wrap it up sweetie," his wife replied.</p><p>As Riley ran to the kitchen Jimmy turned to his youngest, "You don't like it when your sisters pick on you. You've got to stop picking on them too."</p><p>Avri made a face at him but she didn't argue it any further. It only took a moment before Riley came back, her bread in hand.</p><p>"Alright, let's do this," Jimmy grinned as he led the way into the garage</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. April 13, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey man, I heard about the Doc. How are you holding up?" Johnny had wanted to give Bobby and his family at least a little space to deal with their news but it also felt like enough time had passed to check in on his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well you know, okay for now. He's stable and I'm here now to keep an eye on him and make sure he's resting. I just hope he can fight it off."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny understood that. Both of them had been through this before, Johnny when his mom got sick and the same with Bobby. This was still the early stages with hope still on the horizon. At least this flu strain still had survivors, more so than cancer did. Doctor Brown was older and that worked against him but other than that he was in average health, or at least Johnny assumed he was. Bobby had given no other indications. At this point, it seemed valid to still be positive about the whole situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some damn virus won't keep your dad off his feet for too long, you just wait and see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby chuckled on the other end of the line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Time will tell. Hey did you hear from Robby yet?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"About him staying with you? Yeah, he told me."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How do you feel about that?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed, "Honestly? Grateful. I'm trying to hold things together but it's hard to support myself, the dojo and my kid. Keep him out of trouble alright? And if he gives Becca hell tell him I'll come down on his ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Becca's got this covered, remember we had four of our own. And he's a good kid, you know?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiled, "Yeah, well he has been lately. A few years ago if you'd have met him I bet you wouldn't have let him near your daughter."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't make me regret sharing my roof with him now,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bobby teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I know I can't do much but if there is anything I can do for you or Becca don't hesitate to ask, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You got it. And thanks for calling, it's good hearing from you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah man, anytime. And you know, feel free to set up one of those Zoom calls again or whatever. I'm sure you'll get bored out of your mind at the old man's house eventually." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden could barely contain his excitement as he waited for Mikey to pick up the call. It was agonizing as he listened to the phone ring and he stared at the contact picture he drummed the fingers of his free hand in anticipation. Finally, the call connected and the contact picture changed to an actual live video feed of the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mikey!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, kid! It's good to see you too,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mikey laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I just talked to you yesterday though so I'm not sure why you're so excited."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden was wearing a huge grin no. "First off, I want to say thanks for the Easter basket, the chocolate made me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy. Also, I have something really exciting that I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell someone and I need a little advice."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm all ears."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mikey smiled, it was nice to see Hayden his usual bubbly self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden felt like he was bursting at the seams. "I thought you'd never ask! So things have been going really good for Johnny and me, you know? We've got the apartment together and we've been really happy and I just want to make him happy for the rest of our lives. And when you feel that way about someone, when you want to be with them forever and spend the rest of your life making them happy, that's usually when you marry them right? So I've decided I want to propose. I'm going to propose to Johnny!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey's eyes widened in surprise, a smile crossing his face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That's the best news I've heard all week. Well, kid, I guess you're finally going to be a part of the family."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden was beaming, "But that's where the advice comes in. Guys don't usually get engagement rings so I want to hold off on the ring for the actual wedding band, you know? And I was thinking about you and Terry and I know you never got married but you still have those matching watches right? So I thought maybe I would get a watch but then I realized that Johnny was going to be a surgeon and if he's scrubbing into surgeries and such, a watch isn't really practical or ideal since he would barely ever get the chance to wear it. I want it to be a memento for him to have all the time, not just some pretty trinket forgotten in a drawer. So I need help, I have no idea what to get him to propose with."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Slow down there kid, you're talking a mile a minute. Let me grab some coffee, and then let's see what we can come up with."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey had never felt more honoured in his life. The fact that Hayden had come to him first about his proposal to Johnny really touched him. He knew Hayden had issues with his dad so he was happy to be able to serve as a father figure for the boy. He had never had any children of his own, had never regretted it either as he had always had his nieces to dote on and then their children after that. His relationship with Hayden was special though, in the way he imagined it might be to have a son or grandchild of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Hayden had debated the pros and cons of many different items before an idea hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johnny is christened Catholic, he attends with his family from time to time," Mikey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hayden nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I've gone to mass with him every once in a while. Long and boring if you ask me but if it makes him happy I'll support it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know much about the saints?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I know next to nothing. I know that I was christened Catholic, mostly because my dad's grandma was super into it or whatever and I went to the Anglican church a few times growing up with my grandma on my mom's side. Other than that I know nothing."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Anglicans have saints too." Mikey laughed, "That's beside the point. There are patron saints, ones that are specifically meant to guide or protect people on certain things. Like St Anthony for example. People will pray to him when they have lost something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden looked skeptical, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And it works?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey grinned, "You'd be surprised how many things St Anthony has helped me find. That's not the point, my point is you can get medals of these saints, usually on a chain, to give to a loved one to help them or protect them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden thought for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"My dad has this gold medallion he always wears, my grandmother gave it to him. He told me once it was to protect him while he was driving."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably St Christopher, if his family was Catholic I'm sure it is. I'm thinking Luke the Evangelist for Johnny, patron saint of physicians and surgeons." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden nodded, he liked where this idea was going. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And if it's on a chain, it's something he could wear under his scrubs, he would never have to take it off…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you wanted it to be something he could have on him all the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden grinned from ear to ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And you think it's something he would like?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey chuckled, "If it came from you I don't know how he couldn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden turned to his laptop that was just off-screen and started searching for one of the medallions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Something like that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asked as he turned his phone to face the screen of his laptop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey that's not even a terrible price!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey shook his head. "No," he said firmly, "something like this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>purchased from just anywhere online. You need to make sure the quality and details are exactly what you want. Come on, I'll help you find a good one. And spare no expense, this is a precious once in a lifetime thing. If money is an issue don't worry I can help you out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Mikey no, I couldn't. I can't take your money."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey took him by the shoulders, looking him square in the eyes. "Hayden, it would be my honour. Besides, if Terry can give Johnny some ridiculous trust fund, I can sure as hell help you propose to your boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a minute before a soft smile crossed Hayden's lips. Usually, the offer of money made him uncomfortable but this... this was genuine and he appreciated it. Mikey wasn't offering pity money, he genuinely wanted to help ensure their happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>He finally said, his voice breaking with emotion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You have no idea how badly I want to hug you right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have a bit of an idea,” Mikey wished he could hug the kid too. “Alright, let’s get this figured out while Johnny is still with his mom and you can order it to come here so that there’s no chance of him accidentally finding it okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, our daughter is pissed," Joelie sighed as she slumped against the couch out in her husband's garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch looked up from the motorcycle he was working on with a half-grin, "What is it this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, Sierra did have quite the temper. Karate had helped her keep things in check but being cooped up at home wasn't doing her any favours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cancelled the last of the bookings for our Vegas trip, I think she was still secretly hoping we could go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as he put his tools down and started to clean off his hands with a spare rag, “Yeah, that sounds about right. Hard to believe she was excited about her parent’s second marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, “Hardly, she could care less about the wedding. She just wanted to go for the lights, fun and hopefully have some booze. Between what you and Hayden have been through you’d think that she would be a little less…” she waved her hands in the air, unable to find the words to describe her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she likes to drink, so far she seems to keep herself in check. But if she wants to go down that road we can’t do much about it but give her a way back when she hits rock bottom.” Dutch moved to sit beside his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of seeing the people I love hit rock bottom. Is it so hard to want to keep her from that?” Joelie asked as she curled up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more worried about Si’s temper getting her in trouble than her drinking. Though getting her a therapist has been helping, she just needs an outlet for her energy and I’m starting to think the punching bag is losing its appeal to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve been thinking if you wanted we could just go to a Justice of the Peace and sign the forms. I mean we’re old, we don’t need a fancy wedding or anything.” Joelie offered as she looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right,” he scoffed, “that worked out so well the first time.” He was referring to their first marriage 20 years before. “Nah, we do it right this time or we don’t do it at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joelie laughed, “And a Vegas wedding is </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing it right</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “It’s more than we had last time. Come on Joe, neither of us is the church-going type anymore, haven’t been for years, but we deserve something. And I want our kids there. I fucked things up in the past and I want them there when we take our vows again. I just hope we can get Hayden there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joelie frowned, “Yeah, well I have a feeling we’ll have to get Johnny on our side for that one. Alex and Sierra won’t be hard to convince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch kissed the top of her head, “Thanks for treating Choé’s kid like your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joelie laughed, “Alex? He’s a darling. Sure the circumstances that I met him weren’t the best but you were with Chloé before we’d even met. I can’t hold that against the kid. His mom is also a bit of train wreck so he needs family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, dodged a bullet with that one for sure,” he chuckled. “Look, we’ve waited this long already it’s not going to hurt us to wait a little longer for this virus bullshit to die down to get married. You’re not bothered just living together, for the time being, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s settled then, we wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. April 14, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johnny looked at the phone again. Ever since hearing about Bobby's Dad, he'd had the urge to reach out to those he knew were most at risk, just to be sure they were okay. Maybe it was a holdover from when his mom's cancer had relapsed and she 'hadn't wanted to bother him' until the prognosis was dire. Maybe it was that he was getting sentimental in his old age, but he'd called Sid, or at least his nurse. He'd called Bobby to check on the Doc and he'd taken to checking in with Rosa nearly daily to see if she was okay and if she had any errands she needed ran so she could stay home. This had him playing delivery boy way more than he normally would have been okay with, but it was something to do. And he wasn't complaining about the extra time it gave him with Carmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was one call he had been putting off partially because he still kind of felt like the old man was invincible, despite having seen himself that that was untrue, and partially because calling him still made him feel like an unruly teen who had to call the dojo to tell Kreese that he’d gotten in trouble again and couldn't come to practice. Besides, he'd had the feeling that Kreese had been disappointed when he'd closed the dojo but it just hadn't been worth trying to keep it open for the two or three students per class whose parents were still letting them come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese wouldn't have closed for some virus. He'd have cut all those that didn't show from the tournament team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that said, Kreese had been helping him out a few times a week for over a year now for nothing more than something to do because ‘retirement fucking sucks' though Johnny usually did take him out for burgers or bought him a drink or two after classes. He knew Bobby and Becca were looking after Kreese, but some part of him felt that he needed to check, just in case. Just for a professional courtesy if nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dialled the number, not bothering with video chat or any of that nonsense, Kreese was even worse with his phone than Johnny was. Honestly, it was a bit of a relief to just be able to call someone. At the third ring, he'd given up on Kreese answering when a woman picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sputtered for a moment. Kreese had a girlfriend, lady friend, whatever?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, is John available?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she replied, then he heard her call, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Johnny Ray, phone.'"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who is it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How should I know? It's your phone and you haven't labelled anyone's number. Just come get the damn thing."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny couldn't help smiling. Whoever she was, she didn't put up with any crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kreese barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, man," he said, rubbing his hands on his jeans. "It's Johnny. Listen, I was just calling to see how you were since the dojo closed. See if you need anything. I know Becca’s probably got you covered, but well, we both know Bobby can be a stick in the mud sometimes, so if you need some booze or cigars, let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, he can be. Luckily his boys aren’t that stubborn. Their Johnny has been taking good care of Cara and I. How’s it going with the dojo? Any word of when you’ll be able to reopen?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The online thing isn’t doing so bad. I guess the kids knew what they were talking about. It isn’t like face to face instructions, but no one wants to come in. Bunch of mamas’ babies. We would have never shut down for something like this back in our day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kreese asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I closed the dojo for illnesses several times. Those elementary kids were always spreading something. You’re dealing with elite athletes, Johnny. Your money comes from them winning tournaments and looking good while they do it. You don’t want them getting sick when they should be training. Closing the dojo was the right move for now. Just make sure they’re still training at home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Johnny was surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I do. It’s what I would have done. But if you find out they're slacking off, kick their ass off the team,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kreese added with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” he agreed. “I’ll let you know when things change and that offer to grab some things for you still stands if Bobby’s kid starts taking more after his dad than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will, Johnny. Thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you have your boyfriend living with you! That’s crazy!” Moon laughed as she chatted with two of her closest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just happy that Robby has a place to stay. I had wanted to offer but after everything with my dad and his dad and Miguel…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Samantha shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, it was actually my parent’s idea, but don’t worry they are being super strict about it. Besides, I don’t think Robby would try anything even if he could,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lea-Anne explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon giggled, “Then you don’t know boys all that well, especially horny just turned adult boys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea blushed and she felt a little bad for embarrassing her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think what Lea meant was he wouldn’t try anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>without</span>
  <em>
    <span> permission,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam chimed in to try to save the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I do a reading for you, you know about your relationship? Moving in is a big deal so maybe it’ll give you a little guidance so that you two can come out of this alright. Let me grab my Mermaid deck, I like using that one for relationship questions.” Moon walked away from her computer to dig through her stacks of oracle decks while still listening to the other girls talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t actually believe that right? There is no scientific proof,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Samantha laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh let her have her fun! Besides what can it hurt? Especially if it’s good news,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lea laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon found the deck she had been looking for and she returned to her laptop, “Alright here we go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuffled the cards a few times before inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. Closing her eyes she focused on Lea and Robby’s relationship as she cut the deck and opened her eyes. She flipped over the card that was now on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Microcosm: Sea Monsters…..” She reached for the guide book for the deck to look up the full meaning of the card.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sea Monsters?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam said skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay yeah, I take it back. I don’t want a reading after all.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, both of you. Lea, it says that you’re bottling up your emotions and that you’re wasting too much energy trying to keep them contained. I think the card is telling you that you need to have better communication about your feelings with Robby…” She looked up from the guidebook to meet Lea’s eyes, “Is something going on that we don’t know about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence as Lea hesitated to answer the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lea, is everything okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea swallowed hard as she sighed, letting her guard down. Her two friends could see how worn out she was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My grandpa got the virus and my dad has left to take care of him. I keep trying to act like things are normal but I just…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god, Lea are you okay? Is there anything we can do?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay, I just have a lot of feelings about it and you’re right Moon, I have been keeping it bottled up inside because I don’t want to bother Robby about it but maybe I need to rely on him more.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to do a reading about your grandpa, let me grab a different deck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly she returned to her stack of cards, finding the box for her Energy Oracle and returning back to her laptop. She shuffled the cards quickly and repeated the same process as the last time except focusing on Lea’s grandfather instead of her relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got The Sun reversed… Let me look it up.” She quickly opened the guide book.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t reversed cards supposed to be bad?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lea asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon shook her head, “Not always the case, it just means the card holds a different meaning than when it’s upright.” She explained as she read quickly through the meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so it means that right now you’re finding yourself in darkness or period of depression and the card is telling you it’s time to look past the clouds of worry and that you need to shine bright because even in difficulty you are still strong.” She gave her friend the best smile she could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can get behind the meaning of that card,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam admitted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re strong and you will get through this. And we’re here supporting you, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea gave them both a small smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, both of you. For listening. For everything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what friends are for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So I hear you're on your own, how's that going?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden shrugged as he looked at Mikey, "I mean it is what it is. I can't blame Johnny for wanting to spend time with his family now can I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"My question is why didn't you go with him?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden sighed heavily, "I don't feel comfortable there for long periods of time. I don't fit their image and I just feel like I'm in the way and that everyone is watching me waiting for me to freak out or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can relate to that, but you know you're wrong right? Kid you're planning to propose to the boy, you're going to be a part of their family, hell you already practically are. Don't you think it's about time to feel at home with them?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha!" Hayden rolled his eyes, "Like I even know what that feels like. My family… we aren't all that. I don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a part of the big happy family. I never know what I'm supposed to say or do…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You can learn," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikey said dryly giving him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, but let me do it at my own pace. I'm shit with this tragedy stuff and they don't need my awkward ass hanging around while a family member might be dying," He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Or maybe that's exactly what Johnny needs right now," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikey offered a soft smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But that's not why I called, I called because I don't like you being all alone kid."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not much to do about it, I'm not going to my parents if you were gonna suggest that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of you coming up here with us."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden's eyes widened with surprise before he burst out laughing, "If I can't handle the Brown's what makes you think I would be okay with Terry's fancy-ass big house? I mean I wouldn't mind seeing you and DD of course but Terry still kinda fucking scares me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll tell him you said that,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mikey winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I might," </span>
  </em>
  <span>the older man teased. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright if you won't come here then I'll just have to come stay with you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No! Mikey, we don't have a guest room and you're not sleeping on our couch," Hayden started.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, you would be sleeping on the couch," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikey corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also our apartment building is too busy with so many people coming and going, no I couldn't risk it if something happened to you I…" his voice trailed off, he couldn't even think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, I don't know what to do then…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay, I talk to Johnny every day and I also have calls from you. I'm in touch with my brother and sister and my friends, I promise it's okay," as Hayden spoke he was overwhelmed by emotion. To have someone care so much about him, Mikey's offer was almost too much and he didn't feel like he deserved it. Without meaning to, he burst into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Woah woah, hey kid, this isn't convincing me that you're okay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden tried his best to calm down, "No it's just, why do you care so much about me, we're not even related."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because I love you like you were my own,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mikey's voice was soft as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," he wiped his eyes, "sorry I'm just not used to grand caring gestures like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well get used to it,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mikey laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"is there anything I can do? Send more chocolates?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"More chocolates would be great!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oracle decks referenced by Moon:<br/>Myths &amp; Mermaids: Oracle of the Water (Jasmine Becket-Griffith with Amber Logan &amp; Kachina Mickeletto)<br/>Energy Oracle Cards (Sandra Anne Taylor)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. April 15, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Babe, what is it? You’ve been off all week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shannon looked up from her phone, she hadn’t even realized that she had been frowning at it. “It’s nothing, really I’m fine,” she tried to laugh it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bryan came behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head. It was something she oddly appreciated about him. He was able to give affection without it being overly sexualized, something most of her past boyfriends had been incapable of. But she had been trying to make changes in her life and had been trying to find healthy relationships when she had met her partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking at your phone a lot more than usual and have been a lot quieter. You can’t tell me it’s nothing,” he pressed, trying to get whatever it was out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, it wasn’t like she was trying to be jealous or petty but she was. When Robby had called over the weekend to say he was moving in with his girlfriend she couldn’t help but be offended. Sure, she wasn’t a perfect parent but who was? This whole stay inside thing was driving everyone crazy and in that tiny apartment, she and Robby were practically on top of each other all the time. Besides she wanted to spend time with Bryan and they had been dating long enough that it seemed sensible enough to move in with him. He had a fantastic house for just the two of them complete with a pool in the backyard. She was much happier being cooped here than she would have been at the apartment and this gave Robby his freedom. He had turned 18 and didn’t need a mother hovering over him. Sure he had one more year of high school after this but at least he was back </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> school. Robby didn’t need her to take care of him. She had thought she was doing him a favour by giving him his independence and freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why had he felt the need to move in with his rich girlfriend's family? Of course, at first, she had immediately thought that he’d knocked the girl up, really it was a sensible enough explanation. But then again she wasn’t the type to get into that situation, to begin with. The only thing she could come up with was that he was ashamed of his mother and his upbringing and was trying to become more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypocritical? Yes. Bryan was a lawyer and he provided many monetary comforts that she would never have been able to afford on her own. But why hadn’t he come to her? Bryan wouldn’t have cared if Robby stayed with them, hell the house was big enough they probably wouldn’t even realize he was there half the time. But he hadn’t. The thought of calling Johnny had gone through her mind, surely he was not okay with this situation either, but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy and in a good place, she didn’t need her ex dragging her back down. Hell, Bryan was even paying for her to take a course so that after isolation was over she wouldn’t have to go back to the bar but could apply for a reception job. She didn’t need Johnny bringing out the worst in her like he always inevitably did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son told me he moved in with his girlfriend, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What is happening to the apartment right now? Did he give up the lease? What about our stuff that was there? And why wouldn’t he talk to me first? I am his mother, after all, I brought him into this world.” She finally answered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to a chair beside her, sitting down, “Shan, did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to move in with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a face with a scoff, “Of course not, I’m an adult I don’t need my kid’s permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows, “He’s an adult too and you’ve been treating him like one. You can’t have it both ways. Either your son is an adult and responsible to make his own decisions or he’s still a child and you need to be there providing for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slumping against the table she sighed. Bryan had a point and she hated that. It was also why she loved him. He was annoying but he had a way of keeping her centred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby doesn’t have much of a social media presence but his girlfriend does and I found her, he looks so happy there… happier than he ever was with me.” She sighed heavily before looking up at her boyfriend, “I’m an awful mother aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bryan took her arms, holding her close, “That you can ask that means you can’t be that bad. You always have room for growth Shan, it doesn’t have to stay like this forever. You can reach out to him. Maybe try to call him more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess…” It wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear, but maybe it was what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawk had been working on one of Sensei Lawrence's videos when the video call came through on his laptop and honestly he was surprised to see who it was from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to taking some space?" He asked with an eyebrow raised as he looked at his ex-girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon shrugged with one of her perfect smiles on her face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That was months ago. Besides the situation is different right now… We don't pass each other in the halls since schools were closed and the world is kind of a scary place. You're going to tell me you didn't think of me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he had, every damn day since they had broken up but he wasn't about to admit that. It had been her idea to break up, apparently, they didn't know enough about each other and were very different and her solution to that was 'space'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a shrug, "I've been keeping myself busy so have had much time for stray thoughts. But sure I guess it's nice to know you're doing okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's nice to see you and talk, you know like old times. We can still be friends can't we?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was, he didn't want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Sure I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So you've been working out huh? Still got that six-pack?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to know what she was doing to him. "Wouldn't you like to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and he didn't know how much of this he could take right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I should go. I was in the middle of a lesson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Sure, but we can talk again right?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's late, I can't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden gave him the biggest pout he could manage through the screen and Johnny hated the fact that it actually worked on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip before exhaling slowly, "One song and that's it! And if my mom flips out at me I'm blaming you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can live with that."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hayden smiled brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny got up from his bed and moved as soundlessly as he could through the house to the music room and flicked on the light, closing the door behind him. He was pretty sure that his mom, Lea and Robby were already asleep but he might be able to get away with it. He knew his parents had tried to soundproof the room as much as possible to cut down on the noise from their kids practicing over the years. Even so, he went to the baby grand, propped up his phone so that it was facing the piano and closed the large lid to help dampen the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I'm doing this…" he muttered as he sat down on the bench, fingers brushing lightly against the keys before he began to play as quietly as he could. As he played he couldn't help sneaking a look at his phone to see Hayden laying there, eyes closed with the most peaceful and calm expression on his face. Just seeing that made it all worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He played for a few minutes longer before the song ended and the notes faded away. Hayden continued to lay on their bed at the apartment with his eyes closed as Johnny stood up, grabbing his phone and turning out the light in the music room as he made his way back up the stairs and to his childhood bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That was gorgeous, just like you,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hayden finally said as Johnny settled back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh stop it, I'm so out of practice…" Johnny chuckled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We should get a piano."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny raised an eyebrow, "In an apartment? No way. All our neighbours would be so pissed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden laughed and Johnny loved the way his smile lit up his boyfriend's face</span>
  <em>
    <span>, "Okay yeah, but promise me when we get a house we'll get a piano? And not a shitty one, a nice one like your parents."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah no, that was a gift from Uncle Terry, we would never be able to afford a piano like that Babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well fuck…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hayden laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe we can ask for one as a wedding present."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh? Are we getting married now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden flushed, his freckled cheeks turning a dark scarlet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Obviously not right away but I mean someday… maybe?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someday yeah," Johnny held up his left wrist to show off the small X tattoo he had gotten almost a year ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Hayden held up his right so that the small matching O tattoo could be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, I'm getting tired. If I fall asleep I'm sorry,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hayden yawned as he pulled the covers up around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulled his own blanket closer as he tried to find a comfortable position for his head on the pillow. "I'm tired too, don't worry about it. I love you so much, Hayden."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They both closed their eyes but neither of them ended the video call. After a moment Johnny opened an eye to peek at the screen smiling to himself as he watched Haydens sleeping form before closing his eyes once again to let sleep overtake him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. April 16, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Terry, where do you stash the chocolate?" Mikey asked as he started to snoop through his lover’s things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not made out of chocolate you know. And if you haven't noticed things aren't shipping very fast nor reliably," Terry said as he took off his reading glasses and watched the other. "You're getting colder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey grinned as he walked to the other side of the room, "Wamer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry nodded, "There are plenty of things for you to satisfy your sweet tooth with, you don't need to drain my Brissago chocolate stashes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's for Hayden," Mikey replied before he stopped searching and looked up. "How do you think the shop is holding together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, they're fine. I wired money last week. We'll get another shipment as soon as they are able but for the time being, it will keep them afloat. Why do you need more chocolate for Hayden? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent him some."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's lonely and refuses to come here and won’t let me go to him-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> won't let you either," Terry interrupted but Mikey just waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him…" Opening a drawer he saw familiar blue and silver packing and he pulled it out triumphantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations," Terry clapped slowly, "Now I have to find a new hiding place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey walked across the room to kiss Terry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to know a secret?" He grinned happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry raised an eyebrow, "Do I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey nodded, "But you have to swear to tell no one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry chuckled, "Okay I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hayden is going to propose to Johnny!" Mikey could barely contain his excitement, "His engagement<em> not</em> ring is being shipped here, I got confirmation of it being shipped today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Engaged? Those boys are barely old enough to be out of diapers. They have no business getting engaged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey rolled his eyes, "They are more than ready. Those boys know who they want to spend the rest of their life with and they want everyone to know it. Be happy for them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, I'm very happy for them," Terry smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca smiled at her screen though it was a sad one. She was sitting on their large king-size bed alone as she got ready for bed. It definitely was a bed far too big for a single person and some nights it felt like it would swallow her whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey yourself," she teased. "How are things going over there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby sighed as he thought about it, "Pretty much the same. Dad hasn't gotten any better but also hasn't gotten any worse so I guess that could be taken as a good thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what about you? Are you okay?" She couldn't mask the worry in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm all set up with masks, gloves, the works. Washing my hands all the time and cleaning daily. I don't have any symptoms if that's what you're asking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated the way that relief flooded her. Bobby's dad was still sick so it made her feel guilty that she was happy her husband was still safe. "Bobby, just promise you'll come home to me soon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Becca, I promise," he blew her a kiss through the screen. "How about you? How have things been holding up at home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you'll never guess what I caught Robby and Lea doing, you'd be scandalized!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby rolled his eyes, "Really? You think now is a good time to tease me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled a little, "It gets my mind off of everything else at least?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just tell me what happened, I don't think I can handle the stress much longer," he played along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found them on the couch </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddling</span>
  </em>
  <span> while watching a movie! Can you imagine the horror?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as cuddling is all they were doing, I can handle that," he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca laughed along with him before sighing again. "Do you think you'll be home for her birthday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bec… I can't guarantee anything right now. But you know if there is any way I could make it I'll be there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you," she had told herself she wasn't going to cry but here she was wiping a tear from her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you too, every hour of every day. Get some sleep alright Sweetheart? And I'll call you first thing in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, "Get some sleep yourself, you need it for your health." She blew him a kiss which he returned before ending the call. Looking around the room she wasn't sure she could spend another night here alone. Grabbing her pillow she decided to go to Angela's old room, at least the bed there wasn't quite as large and maybe she could get a night of better sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you so much." Hayden murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I miss you, too,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny agreed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"How are you holding up?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Mom. I'm eating well, taking my medicine, staying away from vices, and staying connected to the outside world as well as we were before. I'm good," he promised. "Aside from an advanced case of missing you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You sure?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Gorgeous. I've got this, Mikey calls nearly every day. I can handle it for now." He paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue, then decided it was okay. He wasn't revealing anything Johnny didn't already know. They both knew Mikey and Terry had spent a lot of the early years of their relationship apart due to work, Mikey's family, and just society as a whole at the time, "But I'll say this whole thing is giving me a whole new respect for Mikey and Terry. It's been like five days and I'm going out of my mind missing you. At least we have this. I couldn't imagine going months without being able to see you or talk to you every day. I don't know how they did it."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, for one they were grown ups…,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're grown-ups, too, Gorgeous," Hayden laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, but there's grown up, and then there's 'grown-ups.' They were 'grown-ups'," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny blushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"They were older than we are, okay? Besides, it was the 1970's, not the 1870's. They could talk to each other. There were phones, you know."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really, I mean, not about anything that mattered. Mikey didn't really have any privacy on an Army base, and Terry was married." Hayden slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait! What?!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny's eyes were large with shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"They had an affair!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I forgot you didn't know that! Forget you heard that."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, it's true?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but you can't say anything about it," Hayden said, running his hands through his hair. "They both feel awful about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was quiet for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gorgeous? I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. Please?" He hated thinking that he'd damaged Johnny's image of his beloved Uncles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's okay," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's none of my business, I guess. How are you okay with it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"One of your problems with your Dad is that he cheated on your mom," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I get that he's your Dad and it's more personal, but an affair is an affair."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's totally different," he shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"They were in love. My dad was just being a jerk." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighed. "It's just different. My Dad could have left my mom before getting involved with anyone else, but it wasn't like Terry leaving his wife would have made it any easier for him and Mikey to be together. Besides, like Chris said,  Terry's was a marriage of convenience. His wife wasn't in love with him and he wasn't in love with her. No one was waiting at home to be hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Or maybe because it's Mikey, you're more willing to understand it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," he admitted. "But so what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't know,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe if you can understand their reasons then maybe one day you can understand your dad's and start forgiving him."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take a lot of understanding," Hayden replied, but it did give him something to think about. Could his Dad have had a reason besides being an ass? "Anyway, enough about that and more about how I miss you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. April 17, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chris looked around the Emergency Room. This was one of the highlights of his day, the brief moment that he got to glimpse at his girlfriend and possibly do something that she would find utterly embarrassing like blowing her a kiss or something like that. He knew she should be there, they had taken to sending each other their work schedules in an effort to try and find some time off together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Clara!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse looked up and smiled at him, "Hey, can't chat but nice to see you still around, means you're not sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, speaking of around where's Mads?" He asked looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She didn't tell you? She's home sick. Had a fever and she got sent home immediately after being tested, it started about halfway through her shift." Clara explained as she continued looking through the charts in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was amazed at how calm the girl was, it was almost cold. You'd barely know that she was one of Maddie's closest friends. Though maybe this was just how she was able to cope right now, be as completely detached as possible. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they were going through at the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did she get results back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clara looked up again, "Doubtful, the lab is backlogged. She's isolating at home until she gets the results and then we'll go from there. Look I've got to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay…" Chris gave her a half-wave but he was pretty sure she had missed it. He grabbed his phone and pulled it out. He'd been busy so it was possible he had missed any messages from her but as he looked there was nothing. Why on earth would she hide this from him? Every cell in his body wanted to run straight to her apartment and pound the door down and demand answers but he was still on duty and would be until tomorrow. He sighed knowing this was going to be a ridiculously long shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was up late, searching online for a gift when he got a notification from Johnny. Pulling up Facetime he smiled, "Checking to see if I'm in bed alone?" he asked, as a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Johnny shot back. "And I'm equal parts relieved and disappointed. On the one hand, I'm not ready to be a grandpa, on the other, are you sure you're mine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby chose to laugh instead of being offended. "Can't deny it, now, Dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't try. Miguel showed me how to see if my friends were online. I saw the little green dot next to your name and thought I'd take a chance," Johnny replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was slightly annoyed by the mention of Miguel, but then again, better Miguel than him trying to drag Johnny into the current technology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing up so late?" Johnny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying to figure out Geometry and simultaneously shopping while Lea-Anne isn't with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Need to apologize already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby chuckled. He couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to his dad this way. Their mutual sarcasm was easier to read face to face but there was still a disconnect button if things got too real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's her birthday in two weeks," he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cutting it kind of close, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had an idea, but now…," he shrugged. "Even if I could afford it, which I can't without working at the dealership, I can't go out shopping for it. So, I have to find something that she will like, that I can afford, and that can get here in two weeks or less. Right now, it's a toss-up between Star Wars socks or light up Unicorn slippers." He sent his Dad a picture of each.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no," Johnny shook his head. "You have to do better than this. How long have you two been together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost two years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And she's going to sixteen?" He hoped he remembered that right and hadn't confused Bobby's kid with LaRusso’s, prompting Robby to get offended that he knew more about Miguel than him again when this conversation was going so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you definitely have to do better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you got any ideas, I'm all ears."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what were you going to get her that you can't afford?" Johnny asked. The internet thing was starting to pick up and Zarkarian was off his back for now. He wasn't rolling in it yet, but he could eat Hot Pockets for a week or two to be able to throw a few twenties into the pot to help Robby out. Even with as little time as he got to spend with Robby, he could tell Lea-Anne was important to him. "Maybe I can help you out a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, don't worry about it," Robby shook his head and blushed, "It was probably a dumb idea anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, it can't be worse than unicorn slippers," Johnny pressed. "I don't have a chance of helping you with Geometry, but I maybe can help with this. If nothing else, I can go pick something up for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you better not laugh at me or be a smartass about it," he finally agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, it can't be that bad. Spill it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to give her a promise ring. I know it's dweeby, but she likes that kind of stuff and I really like her, and we've been together for a while now. It was cool when I was working but now the only rings that I can afford that will get here in time will probably turn her finger green. That's not exactly the kind of promise I want to make." He spoke fast with his hand over his eyes to not see his Dad laughing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally looked up, Johnny wasn't laughing, but he did have the biggest grin Robby had seen from him in years on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned. "Go ahead and say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouse hovering over the disconnect button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got you," Johnny said, proudly. "I can actually help you with this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, Dad. I’m not taking your money. You need it. But I appreciate it,” he replied. Touched that Johnny had offered to help without making fun of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually wasn’t going to offer you money,” Johnny said. “Believe it or not, I have a promise ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not.” He shook his head, unbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I bought it for my high school girlfriend, but then we broke up before her birthday and I never gave it to her. I saw the box not long ago when I was looking for some stuff for the dojo.” Johnny looked so proud, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dad, but if you bought it in the eighties, it’s probably not still in style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Johnny agreed. “But if you want it, it’s yours. Besides, it’s better than one that will turn her finger green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, go ahead, buy one of the green finger rings, and if you don’t like the one I have, you can always give her the other with the promise that you will upgrade it when all this over and you can go to a jewelry store,” Johnny shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a good idea. He’d still get to give her a ring and he could always give her a better one later. “But Dad, should I really give her a ring from your failed relationship? What if it’s cursed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, the ring wasn’t cursed. I was,” Johnny quipped. “So, do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded, “Yeah, Dad. That’d be great. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad I could help. I’ll find it and get it over to you next week. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment was dark as Johnny arrived back but he could hear the TV. He had said he'd be back in the morning but honestly, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to go back to his boyfriend so he had decided to surprise him by getting home early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left his bags in the entry not wanting to be hindered by them when he saw Hayden but he hadn't expected to find him sleeping on the couch. He must have fallen asleep while watching a movie. Picking up the remote he clicked it off before bending over the couch to kiss Hayden's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey sleepyhead," he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden's eyes blinked open, "Mmm is this a dream or are you really here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, his boyfriend couldn't be any cuter than this. "It's really me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have minded either way," Hayden smiled as he sat up, "I missed you so damn much…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? And what exactly did you miss?" His eyes were playful as he leaned closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed your hair…" Hayden reached out, fingers raking through the others blonde locks, resting behind his head as he pulled him closer. "I missed your lips…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes closing they came together in a kiss, slow and lingering as one became two and then three. By the time they pulled apart, he found he was breathing heavier than before. Hayden had a way of saying things and touching him that he was unable to resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands moving down Johnny's sides, Hayden grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over Johnny's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed your body…" his fingers lightly brushed against Johnny’s chest as he looked at him hungrily. "Did you miss me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny opened his mouth to answer but found himself incapable of anything but pleasured sounds as his boyfriend alternated between little nips and kisses along his exposed flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. April 18, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She flipped her camera to selfie mode as she looked at herself in the current lighting and background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that won't work at all.. ."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shannon moved to the other side of the living room across from the windows and began to inspect how it looked before feeling satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall she knew that none of it mattered, the lighting, the background, her outfit, but at the same time, she wanted to show her son the best side of her. Taking a deep breath she sent the call, waiting for him to pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Mom," Robby smiled as he picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Robby! Hadn't heard from you since last weekend so I just wanted to check-in and see how you were doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a questioning look, "Everything okay Mom? Your boyfriend didn't kick you out or something did he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did her best to hold her tongue, snide remarks and bickering weren’t going to get her anywhere. "Everything is fine with Bryan. Can't a mother just call her son to see how he's doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure? But mom, you've never done that before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's never too late to start right? I'm working on a lot of things right now. I'm really trying Honey, I hope you realize that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm doing okay Mom," he finally offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad to hear. And they're taking good care of you?" It was obviously they were, probably better than she ever had, but she was trying to go for the caring concerned mother here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything is fine. What about you? Your Sleazy lawyer is treating you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shannon bit her lip, trying to remember that this wasn't Robby's fault. She hadn't had a great track record with dating in the past and she hadn't done a good job of sheltering Robby from her personal life. Besides, Bryan's father </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sleazy lawyer so it was natural he would assume Bryan was as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bryan has been a complete gentleman. I think if you got to know him, Robby, you might actually like him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a halfhearted smile, "I learned long ago not to get attached to your boyfriends mom. But if you're happy then I guess that's all that matters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt even though she knew he loved her and he wasn't trying to hurt her. If she was honest it was her own guilt that was hurting more than anything her son could say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, tell your girlfriend hello and thank her parents for me. I won't keep you any longer but would it be okay if I called you again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure Mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled blowing him a kiss, "I love you, Robby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're in there so open the damn door!" Chris pounded again on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dailing his number she waited for him to pick up as she leaned against her apartment door and slid to the floor. The pounding stopped as he picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let me in."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're here then you know why I can't," she replied. At least he had stopped yelling, she felt so embarrassed that her neighbours would have heard all the ruckus. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mads I don't care, I need to see you. I mean what if you die?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes though she knew he couldn't see it, "Don't be overdramatic. I'm overworked, tired and burnt out. My body is on strike, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So your test came back negative?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated for a moment, "I haven't heard back yet but I'm sure it's nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart ached, "Because of your grandfather that's why. You have enough to worry about as is. I don't even know if I have the virus or not so I didn't want to make things worse for no reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maddie I'm stronger than you think,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What did your parents have to say about it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced, maybe he was strong enough but she wasn’t sure she was. "They don't know either."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maddison! That is not okay!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, why make them worry while I'm waiting to hear back from the lab? I can't put my family through that."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you, Maddie, you have to tell me these things."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would have when there was something to tell. Look I'm already feeling a lot better today than yesterday after sleeping most of the day. Chris this could be nothing. Will it make you feel any better if I promise to tell my family if it comes back positive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's a start… You can also open up and let me come in and take care of you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"And make you quarantine too? I don't think so. You're needed as long as you're still healthy. I refuse." She said matter of factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris sighed heavily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay I'm gonna head back to my place and shower and then I want to face time you so I can see for myself that you're okay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can live with that," she smiled softly wishing he could hold her right now. "Look, I'm sorry I worried you. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I'm saying," Demetri started, "is that we worked our asses off for </span>
  <em>
    <span>four years</span>
  </em>
  <span> and for what? No Graduation which means no Valedictorian ergo, no Valedictorian speech. What was even the point of all this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk scoffed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And no prom."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Demitri laughed, "Prom? No, prom is for people who have dates, something neither of us has."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk was quiet for a moment.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "You know who called me the other day?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I care?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk gave him a glare before continuing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Moon. You think maybe she wants to get back together?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't she dating some girl for a while there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah whatever, but I heard they broke up before Valentine’s day. My sources tell me she's single."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your sources?" Demetri's tone was rather condescending. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aisha okay? She's friends with Sam who's still friends with Moon. I mean why else would she reach out to me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri looked at him in disbelief, "Um did you forget there is a worldwide pandemic? Maybe she's a decent human being and wanted to make sure you're not dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You keep being such a pessimist and you'll be dead."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri held up his hands in surrender, "I prefer the term realist but I mean what do I know? I somehow made it through high school without having one girlfriend so I'm definitely not an expert on the matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You were too busy trying to be Valedictorian,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hawk scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you know I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>class Valedictorian."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah with no Graduation to show off at."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri sighed, "Did you want to play Animal Crossing or not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah sure, but don’t breathe a word of this to anyone!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. April 19, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Darling?”  DD asked as she watched Mikey rummaging through the various drawers and cabinets in the living room of Terry’s house.  He seemed to be looking for something in particular and not just on a general fact-finding mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at her, then walked over and shut the door.  “Where’s Terry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was talking on his phone out by the Koi pond. Why?” She asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His birthday is coming up,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re going to search his house as a gift?” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for a picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What picture? Maybe I can help,” she offered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a picture of him and Cherry in Vietnam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” She looked at him blankly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Donut Dolly he was so crazy about.  You’ve heard us talking about her.  Princess is named after her,” he explained. “He had a picture of the two of them on base.  A few years ago the frame got broken and when he went to put it in a new frame, it stuck to the glass and messed it up.  He put it away so it wouldn’t get damaged more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not following what this has to do with his birthday.” But she still joined him in searching for the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know, Hayden is taking a photography class and one is about restoring old photos.  I wanted to show it to him and see if he could fix it.  It’s the only picture of her that Terry has. If Hayden can fix it so that it can be displayed again, I know he’ll love it,” he grinned, closing the last drawer.  “It’s not in here.  I bet it’s in his desk in the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not going through his desk,” she declared, with a smirk.  “I think he’s probably still a little sensitive about that. So, what else can I do?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Go out to the courtyard and make sure he doesn’t come in while I look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a distraction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl,” he laughed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Sam!" Miguel beamed as he answered the call. He loved that they seemed to be talking more and more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, just wanted to check in and see how you were doing." She smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little bored but other than that I'm good, what about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s hard to believe that you could be bored with all the work you've been doing. Lea sent me the teaser videos and website you've been working on and I gotta say it's kind of amazing. I'm almost ready to buy a subscription  to see more." She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you've finally seen the light, that Cobra Kai is superior Karate?" He joked back and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly, but I guess you aren't all so terrible," she winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is your dad doing anything for Miyagi-do at this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, "No. I think he and my mom are enjoying the time off for right now. Usually, they are both swamped but with the dealership and dojo closed, for the time being, they are spending a lot of time together. I really hope I don't come out of this with a younger brother or sister."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel laughed, "Yeah, Sensei has been spending a lot more time over at my apartment lately and I can see the way he and my mom look at each other. I don't get why neither of them is making a move yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he has a no dating student’s mom's policy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shrugged, "Lucky for them I'm graduating and off to college this fall, I mean if we're allowed anywhere by then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you really be okay with that?" She asked, "Your Sensei dating your mom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel gave the question a moment of thought before answering. "They're both adults and capable of making their own decisions. I think Sensei is a great guy, maybe a little rough around the edges, and if it would make my mom happy then I'm just happy for her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's very mature of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel laughed, "Don't sound so surprised, I mean I'm gonna be an adult this year so I better be mature huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed with him, "Yeah, I guess so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. April 20, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Well I know Mr. Miyagi would have wanted me to check in on you, I know he always wanted us to look out for each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie smiled through the screen </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We're fine. The kids are driving Eric and me a little crazy but I don't think there are any parents right now who don't feel the same."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel laughed, "Sam is doing fine, it's her senior year so she's upset about the lack of prom and ceremonies but she's kept up on her work without much nagging. Anthony on the other hand, I can barely get him to look up from his game, Animal Crossing I think it's called?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"My kids are playing it too. Maybe we should get them to share their friend codes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel nodded though he didn't really know what she meant. "Well, I won't take up any more of your time but maybe when this is all over your family can visit and we can all go out to the gravesite together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie smiled sadly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'd like that a lot actually."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie yawned as her phone went off. A part of her wanted to ignore it but she knew that Chris would only keep calling back. She didn't want to talk though, she wanted to sleep. Sleep felt good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" She answered groggily. She wasn't sure why he was being such a pest, she had texted him the moment she got her test result to tell him she was negative for the virus and she just had a stubborn strain of the flu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mads, open up. I brought you some soup and ice cream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because I don't have COVID doesn't mean I won't give you my flu," she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mads, I will break down this door and you know I'm trained to do it too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, she got out of bed and padded down the hall of her apartment to the door and unlocked it, hanging up her phone as she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really didn't have to come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look absolutely awful," Chris said as he pushed past her to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," she grimaced at him, "I feel awful too. Can I go back to bed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, "Of course. I'll heat up some soup and bring it to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to admit, bedside service did sound pretty good about now. "Okay, thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you!" He called after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie flopped into bed. "Me too," she grunted in response though she wasn't sure if he had heard her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Here, let me do your monthly reading!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli wanted so desperately to roll his eyes but refrained. Really who was it hurting? No one. Sure he didn't give a shit about that kind of stuff but it made her happy and keeping her happy was kind of key right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking up with Moon hadn't been his idea in the first place and it made him realize that there weren’t really any other girls that interested him. Sure Moon had gone out with a few people since then but none of them had really stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they didn't have a lot in common, it was true, but did that have to be a bad thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure Moon had her crystals and tarot cards and essential oils but how was that any worse than his comic books and trading card games? Everyone was a bit of a nerd and if he was honest, his nerdy side was still deep within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay so I have five cards, one for each week of the month and then the last one is the final outcome of the month. You ready?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure," he nodded as he turned on one of Sensei's Karate demonstration videos in another window of his laptop. He had headphones on so she would never know.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. April 21, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'll meet you out by the pool?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Robby nodded, "I'll be out in just a minute let me change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea blew him a kiss and he smiled before running upstairs to the room that the Brown's were letting him stay in. It was still weird to think he was staying here on a semi long term basis and even though they had cleared out the dresser of all the things Chris had left behind he still kept his stuff shoved in a bag. Who knew when he'd feel comfortable here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he dug through a pile of clothes, his phone went off and he grabbed for it, smiling as he answered the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Liam! Hey man, it's been forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was one of the few friends from North Hills he was still connected with since starting to straighten out his life. Sure he'd had a few run-ins with Trey and Cruz but they were becoming far less frequent since kicking their asses a couple of times. He had Mr. LaRusso to thank for getting him back on the right path, hell some of the best things in his life were a direct result of Mr. LaRusso taking him under his wing, but Liam was one of the things he had kept from his past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had grown up together and had played on the same soccer team for years before Robby had decided he was too 'cool' for soccer and made new friends. Though athletic Liam had never been popular and the closer Robby got to his degenerate friends the further he and Liam grew apart. It wasn't until Mr. LaRusso had started the Miyagido dojo and he had recruited his friend had they become close once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, that isn't your apartment. First off I know for a fact you've never played football a day in your life let alone have awards."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby blushed a little, other than his parents he hadn't told anyone about moving in with Lea. It was weird. Sure they had been dating two years but living together was a little fast. True it was with her parents and due to extenuating circumstances but how did you tell your friends you moved in with your soon to be 16-year-old girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm staying with some friends right now. My mom is with her most recent fling so I decided it would be nice to not be isolated alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam nodded as he looked around the screen, obviously taking in the whole room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"One of your rich Encino friends huh?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, you jealous?" Robby countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I just wanted to check-in and see how you were doing but you've obviously got it covered,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Liam laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's kinda crazy uncomfortable at times. It's hard to think you're really isolated when you have a huge yard and a pool."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's not the LaRusso's place, none of their kids play football… Are… No, you wouldn't…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was grinning like an idiot from ear to ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you at Lea-Anne's?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby could feel his cheeks heating once more. "Look it wasn't my first choice but her parents offered…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You dog! God big house, girlfriend, pool… you've got it all don’t you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have anything, I'm just an awkward house guest," he rolled his eyes. "Look if all you're gonna do is make fun of me I'm gonna go, Lea is waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, I bet she is,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Liam winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hanging up now."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait! You know I'm bugging you right? I'm glad you're safe and healthy. Also, super glad you're not alone."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy to hear from you too but I wasn't lying, Lea really is waiting. We'll talk later?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, for sure!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen was a little disappointed when Johnny hadn't come over for dinner. She'd worked through the weekend, even sleeping at the hospital as it was just easier to do that when she was on call rather than getting up to go in every few hours during the night. She knew it was silly, but she'd missed him almost as much as she'd missed Miggie and her mama. She knew it probably didn't mean anything to him, but she'd really come to look forward to the time they spent together after dinner even if it was just washing the dishes and occasionally having a glass of wine, well Johnny always had a beer, while watching some old show on Netflix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Para quién es esto?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johnny." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mamá, no puedo aparecerme en su casa sin más. Si él quisiera cenar con nosotros, habría venido," she said. "Él sabe que es bienvenido aquí." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno pues, perdió la cuenta del tiempo," Rosa shrugged. "Aún tiene que comer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mamá," she protested. Rosa just gave her a pointed look. "Muy bien, ya voy, pero luego no te ofendas si no lo quiere." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro que lo querrá. Lo cociné yo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buenas noches, Mamá," she laughed heading out the door. She crossed the courtyard. and knocked on Johnny's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Carmen, he smiled, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mama wanted me to bring this over,” she replied, holding up the dish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! Come in," He stepped back to let her in. The first thing she noticed was the half-packed boxes laying around, was he moving? She thought the internet classes had been picking up, and Miguel had mentioned something about landlords being unable to evict during the pandemic. Maybe the online lesson had picked up so much he was moving somewhere nicer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, Johnny?” She asked, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He looked around as if just realizing that it looked like he was packing. “Oh! Yeah, I was looking for something for my son and thought I would empty out some old boxes in the meantime.  What else do I have to do? But then I figured out the reason I had never unpacked this stuff was because I had nowhere to put it. So now I’m packing up other stuff. Here, sit down.” He moved a box so she could take a seat on the sofa. He took the dish from her and sat it on the counter.  “Thanks for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking for?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A ring. He wants to give his girlfriend a promise ring for her birthday. He hasn’t been working and can’t go shopping anyway and it just so happens that I have one,” he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a promise ring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Not for any recent relationship. I bought it for my high school girlfriend, but we broke up before I could give it to her. I hadn’t thought about it for years, but as you can see, if I even looked at something, I think my Mother kept it. I saw it not long ago, but of course, now I can’t remember where.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some help looking?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Just don’t hold whatever you might find against me,” he grinned. “Like I said, my whole teenage years are in these boxes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” she replied, pulling the closest box to her. They made small talk as they looked, mostly about her day and his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why did you keep the ring after you broke up?” she asked, pushing a box away and stretching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I think getting rid of it just felt too final for my seventeen-year-old self to handle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped to consider what to say.  He would always have a soft spot for Ali, but lately, it seemed as though that spot wasn’t quicksand anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the question around on her, “What about you? What did you do with your rings from your marriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to say I did something dramatic like throwing them at him or off a pier or something,” she sighed. “But the truth is, when I decided that I was ready to move on, I pawned them and used the money to support us while I was on maternity leave after Miguel was born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of rings did you have?” he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were…, nice,” she replied. “But just because they were nice doesn’t mean he was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” He recognized a version of his own words turned back on him. Pulling a ring box of the box he was going through, he opened it, silently willing it to be the right box.  “Bingo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the box so Carmen could see the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very pretty,” she smiled. “His girlfriend will love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here’s hoping it brings him better luck than it did me,” he smirked. Setting the box on the coffee table, he stood up and held out a hand to her.  “Want to share my dinner with me? I think I might even have some ice cream in the freezer for dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is this?" Hayden asked looking at the file Mikey had just sent him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you fix it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably. It'll take a few days though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's no problem," Mikey answered. "Just let me know how much I owe you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, get out. You know I can’t charge you anything," Hayden deflected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense. It's your job, I'll pay you to do it," he replied, "You can't get your business up and going if you give services away for free."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm paying," Mikey insisted. "Either you can give me a bill, or I'll pay what I think is fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only with Mikey, Hayden knew that would be way more than was fair. “Okay, okay, I'll send you a bill. So, who is the girl?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's Cherry. She was a Donut Dolly we knew in Vietnam," he laughed. "Terry was crazy about her. Anyway that's the only picture of her that he has, so I'd like to get it restored. It doesn't have to be perfect, just to when it can be displayed again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden studied the picture. The girl was pretty enough. Blonde hair, a wide smile, beautiful if you liked the girl next door type. Terry on the other hand, well, seventy-three-year-old Terry may be scary as all Hell, but nineteen-year-old Terry was pretty damn hot. He could definitely see what Mikey fell for, which brought him to his next concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, this is his ex-girlfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure they called each other that, but yeah, basically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're okay with him displaying a picture of him looking all lovey-dovey at an ex-girlfriend in the house you're having to share with him right now? I mean, you weren't didn't feel too great about all the reminders of his and Corinna's relationship lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair point," Mikey blushed, "But this is different, first of all, Cherry and I weren't interested in Terry at the same time, second, I knew her. She was the sweetest person I've ever met. We at all loved Cherry. If you didn't, you didn't have a heart. Terry was lucky one that she loved back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounds nice,” Hayden replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was something special,” Mikey agreed. “She didn’t deserve what happened to her, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait, is this the girlfriend that died? Johnny told me something about that, but he said his mom was named after her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey nodded, “That’s her. Cherry was a nickname because she was so sweet and innocent. Her real name was Rebecca. Cara named Princess that because all the crap we went through over there, Cherry never lost her smile, never lost her ability to see the good in people,” he paused. “I don’t mind this picture, but you’re sweet to be concerned. Thanks for looking out for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no problem. You look out for me enough, that’s for sure,” he smiled, then grinned. “You know, Terry’s kind of hot in this picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it,” Mikey teased. “He’s hot in any picture. You saw the album."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. April 22, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I had a dress picked out and everything and now I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with it," Sam lamented as she watched Moon paint her nails on the screen in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! Like where am I supposed to wear a prom dress? What a waste of a perfectly good outfit." Moon began to blow on her nails slightly to dry them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not like we had dates though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speak for yourself," Moon laughed, "I've been talking to Hawk again. I bet he would have asked me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha frowned, "Did you start talking to him just to get a date to prom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Moon rolled her eyes, "I'll have you know it was after prom was cancelled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam still looked doubtful, "I thought you were too different, wasn't that why you broke up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon shrugged, "I don't know. I missed him so I called him. Besides my horoscope told me I should reconnect with an old flame."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not your only ex… look do you still like him or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon looked like she was trying to search for the right words. "I don't know, okay? All I know is that when I talk with him he makes me smile. Besides, you're one to talk! You've been talking with Miguel again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Samantha blushed, "because we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon arched an eyebrow, "Friends huh? Okay sure, well I'm just friends with Hawk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Oliver look! I followed those drawing lessons you told me about on YouTube!" James was proudly holding up his page in front of the laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Looking good kid. The real question is did you finish your homework?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>James looked a little sheepish, "I was getting to that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah stared slack-jawed as he watched his little brother leave to go start on his school work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First off, I don't know how you get him to listen to you when he won’t do anything I say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's because I'm not his brother."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"And secondly," Noah continued, "you don't have to indulge him like that. But you're really good with kids, you know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver burst out laughing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thanks but I'm actually awful with kids. The only reason this is working is that I'm not physically there with them. I don't know how you're surviving taking care of your siblings, I would have died the first week."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah chuckled as he went back to his notebook and continued plotting out ideas and trying to figure out what was going to happen in the next book of the series they were working on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had become very relaxed between him and Oliver and they had taken to video calling each other through the day just to work side by side. Most of the time it was quiet but it was nice to have someone to chat with every once in a while to keep sane. He hated that he was growing more and more fond of Oliver though, that would only end badly, but Maddison was getting more and more difficult to get a hold of so he needed someone to talk to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ollie dear, some mail just arrived."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah looked up to see a woman about his mom’s age, maybe even a little older, in the doorway of Oliver's office. He had never seen any of the others family yet but he supposed it was probably his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thanks, mom."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, are you talking to your boyfriend? I want to see him!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mother said as she approached the screen with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver blushed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Mom, this is the author I'm collaborating with. You said you weren't going to bug me when I'm working."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah felt a mixed wave of emotions and he wasn't sure what to do with any of them. The mention of a boyfriend meant that Oliver was most likely gay and that meant that he at least had a hope of a chance with him. On the other hand, the mention of a boyfriend meant that he was in a relationship and therefore off-limits. He was trying not to look crushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so sorry about that."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver's apology snapped him out of his thoughts, "It's okay. I guess younger siblings aren't the only ones who can embarrass you huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver chuckled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, I guess. My boyfriend is in New York and my parents have never met him. Needless to say, my mother is very nosy about it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded trying to remain calm and collected, "Must be hard doing long distance with everything that's going on, especially in New York."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, it's not ideal. We only just started getting serious around New Year too so it's weird getting separated after just a couple months."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah let the conversation drop as he went back to his notebook but he found he wasn't able to concentrate in the slightest. After a few minutes, he put down his pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I should probably run and make sure Izzy and Jamie are doing their work and see if they need any help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver looked up a little confused as they had planned to keep working together for at least a couple more hours. In a way, he even seemed hurt but Noah was quite sure that was him just projecting his own wants onto the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, okay. I guess I'll send you PDFs when I'm done today?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded, "Sure sounds good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exited the call and exhaled slowly. He had absolutely no right to be feeling jealous nor hurt. Anyway, hadn't he been expecting this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to do something about this whole TJ and Angela situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked up from his tablet, "we shouldn't meddle. You'd think after all these years you would have figured out that no good ever comes out of you meddling in others lives. Besides, it was your sister that went into counselling, not you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan raised an eyebrow at her husband, "It doesn't bother you at all that your son hasn't seen his family in almost a month?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, "Of course it bothers me but there is nothing we can do. You're better off talking to Becca about this, she knows her daughter better than either of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan shook her head, "I'm not worried about Angie, I mean I am, but right now my greater concern is for my son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And just what do you propose that we could do any more than we already have to help him? We've practically let the boy move in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you to find out the next time he has a few days off in a row."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed, "Good luck, the kid is picking up extra shifts like crazy, I doubt he ever has more than 24hrs free at a time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then Thomas King, I suggest you talk to your son and get him to take a weekend off. I'm sure he's more than earned it by now so none of the boys should give him shit over it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And just what is he going to do with this weekend off, Susan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, "Well, you and I have been practically in isolation the whole time. Angie's worries are about the kids so she should have no problem with us going over there and taking care of the girls for the weekend. Angie and TJ need some time to work on their relationship or else their marriage is going to be a victim of COVID too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still say you shouldn't meddle," he grumbled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hush, I know you miss your grandchildren. Now go figure out TJs schedule before I find more things for you to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. April 23, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, Dad, what's up?" Robby asked, answering the video call.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I found that ring, if you still want it,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that'd be great," he agreed. He looked at the ring Johnny was holding up to the camera. It was a little old fashioned but still nice, and Lea did wear a lot of her mom's old jewelry, so she'd probably really like it. “Thank you, Dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, no problem,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny smiled, happy with the easy way they could talk lately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I hope you have better luck with it than I did. Of course, if you start out by not getting drunk and forgetting that it's her birthday, you'll be way ahead of me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got drunk and forgot it was her birthday? No wonder she broke up with you," he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"To be fair, I remembered it was her birthday, unfortunately by the time, I remembered, I was too drunk to get to her house. You think I could have gotten some credit for not driving drunk since I'd gotten my ass chewed out for that the week before, but now I see I should have remembered her birthday before I got drunk, or you knew, just not got drunk at all,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least you know that now," Robby laughed. "You won't make that same mistake again."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“'I'd have to find someone willing to take the chance first. I don’t think we have to worry about that anytime soon,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Miguel's mom?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How do you know about that?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asked, looking at his son sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miguel," Robby shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You talked to Miguel?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Miguel talks to Sam, Sam talks to me. If it makes you feel better, he seems cool with it,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robby replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, there isn't much to be cool with,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he admitted, then looked up at the camera again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But, um,  how would you feel if there was?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby seemed to consider the question for a moment, then said, "It's cool, Dad, You and mom deserve to be happy, too. If Miss Diaz makes you happy, go for it, though, I would wait until Miguel actually leaves for college to do more than eat dinner and watch Netflix. I don't think he's 'seeing you making out with his mom' cool with it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, yeah,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So, how do you want me to get this ring to you? Want me to mail it to you or to your mom's so Lea won't see it before her birthday?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, why don't you just hold on to it for a few weeks," Robby replied. "Maybe the restrictions will lift enough for us to be able to get some burgers or something. If you want, that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny paused. Was Robby actually asking to spend some time with him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Sure thing. Sounds like a plan."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Dad, I'll call you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby's image disappeared from the screen but Johnny held it for a few more seconds, still unable to believe what had happened. Maybe that old ring had brought him some luck after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, is this Devon?" Andrea asked when the phone line connected.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> came the hesitant reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, great.' this is Andrea. Abernathy. You let fly home with you a few weeks ago," she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, yeah, I remember. How are you?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good. No virus or anything," she said. "You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good. Good. Still able to keep flying so that's better than some,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope it's okay that Uncle Mikey gave me your number. I wanted to say thank you. You didn’t have to I really appreciate you bringing me back to the U.S. and being so nice about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No problem,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he chuckled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It was my pleasure. Mr. Mikey is your Uncle?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of," she answered. "He's my not-grandpa’s friend. He's also my best friend's actual Uncle so I picked up calling him Uncle from her, I think."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not-grandpa?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he laughed again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What exactly is a 'not grandpa'?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's my Dad's stepfather, or he was. He and my grandmother are divorced now. They're still really close. So he's basically my only grandfather, but when I was little and would talk about him, my grandmother would say 'He's not your grandpa', actually she'd say it much more colourfully, but so I started saying he was my 'not-grandpa’. I called him that for a while, but we got strange looks"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't imagine why,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Devon replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right?" she giggled. "How do you know Uncle Mikey?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He was my Dad's training Officer in the army and he taught me how to fly,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He also convinced my dad that if I don't want to be in the Army, he shouldn't push me to join."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that sounds like him,” she replied. "So, could I take you to dinner and movie to when this is all over to say thank you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, I'd like that,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So can I call you tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You better."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We miss you, mom!" Izzy lamented as she took the iPad from his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I wanna see them too!" James grabbed for the device as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, so you don't miss me at all?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we miss you too, dad!" Izzy giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their weekly family call. Noah was excited to see his parents too, it seemed like forever since they had been home. At least he and his two younger siblings had figured out somewhat of a routine so they weren't at each other's throats all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mom, can you put some more money in my account? Autumn and I are a little short on rent this month."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes. Kristi always acted so high and mighty that she had moved out and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>making it on her own</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet she couldn't even be bothered to say hello before asking her parents for money when she logged into the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kristi, we will talk about that later. Where are Aaron and Lian? Are they able to join tonight? I can never remember…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ali looked down at her phone to see if there were any messages from her oldest child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both his older brother and his girlfriend were residents in med school and even though they weren't fully-fledged doctors yet they were being worked off their feet during the pandemic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't hear anything from Aaron at all," he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was nice. Sure maybe it was a little bit chaotic and he usually spent most of the call trying not to bicker with Kristi about how ridiculous she was sometimes, but it got his mind off of his thoughts about Oliver and how uncomfortable all of that had become since finding out he had a boyfriend waiting for him back in New York. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. April 24, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I win!” Sam exclaimed as the game finished. It was kind of fun that you were able to do things like play board games and such online. Even more fun was doing it with Miguel.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s because I let you win,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miguel laughed as they face-timed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m just that good!” She stuck her youngest out at home playfully. It’s funny, once they broke up things had been strained between them and even though they had started to become friends again, it wasn’t until the isolation that they really had been able to connect again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been nice in the beginning when they started to date, both of them had just been able to be themselves. But then Miguel got more involved with Cobra Kai and her dad had been so against anything to do with that dojo that she had hesitated to tell her family about him. At the time she had been really upset and disappointed at how Miguel had reacted to her friendship with Robby but looking back she could admit at least that she hadn’t handled the situation very well either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they were stuck at home without friends or outside influences it was like she and Miguel were allowed to just be themselves again and she was seeing the boy she had once had feelings for like she had at the beginning. It was awkward though, now that they weren’t allowed to go out and do anything it wasn’t like she could ask Miguel out on a date and besides that, they were graduating this year and starting college in the fall. What was the point of starting something when they were just going to be separated for school anyways? And that was even if Miguel wanted to try dating her again which she wasn’t even sure he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, if you really wanted to see how good you are, Hawk, Demetri and I are starting a new D&amp;D campaign. If you wanted I could help you make a character and you could join in. We play online, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you joined.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blinked, this wasn’t something she had been expecting. A part of her liked the idea of being able to spend more time with Miguel where the other part of her didn’t really want to share her time with him with everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me think about it, okay? When do you need an answer by?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We usually play on Thursdays. I guess if you decide by Monday we should have enough time to help you create your character.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, “I’ll let you know on Monday then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm boooooooooored," Blaine lamented as he leaned his head over the arm of the couch to complain to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could always give Poppy </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> fashion show…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed into a glare though it really didn't have the same effect while he was hanging upside down. "I hear the tone in your voice and I don't like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex couldn't help himself from laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss playing clubs, I miss the attention. Alex, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> people to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> me and Instagram and Facebook and all that other nonsense isn't good enough." As he spoke he turned around so that he was now right side up and sitting on the couch properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex calmed himself the best he could, "Are you saying I don't give you enough attention?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… Yes… I don't even know anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex moved across the apartment to sit next to him, "Poor little rich boy has no idea what to do with himself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not rich anymore," he lamented as he eyed their surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you're right. But you were raised rich. Even if you don't have the money anymore you still act like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not my fault… Oh god, you're not breaking up with me, are you? You cannot judge living with me based on a pandemic!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex leaned close, kissing Blaine's forehead, "Je t'aime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. How about we get out of here for a bit. I'll take you out on my bike, maybe a change of scenery will help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up to go find his jacket, helmet and keys but felt the other grab his hand before he could get too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Alexandre, I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex blushed, "it sounds so weird hearing you call me that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine stood up shrugging with a grin, "I don't know, I kinda like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kinda like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden was stretching as Johnny entered the room, “Hey Gorgeous, just a project for Mikey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a kiss before Johnny turned his attention to Hayden’s computer screen, “I’ve seen this picture before…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was older, pretty sure it was taken back when Uncle Terry was in Vietnam. It had been a while since he’d seen the picture though, he felt like it had been missing the last few times he’d visited Uncle Terry’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mikey said it was really important to Terry. An old sweetheart that died or something? Anyway, it's aged and has some damage and since I had told him about those photo restoration classes I was working on he asked me to try and work on it. It’s not easy though, this thing really had a number done on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded, “Yeah, I can see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea, here take a look at this…” Hayden pulled up the original scan he’d been given of the photo so that Johnny could see what restoration work he’d already done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow,” Johnny’s eyes opened wider, “well you’ve worked wonders so far. Is this for Uncle Terry’s birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden nodded, “Speaking of which, what the hell do you get the guy who has everything and puts the fear of God in you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny thought for a moment and shrugged, “I don’t know, as kids we usually just gave him crafts and cards we made for him. Like you said, he pretty much has everything, so we usually just celebrated his birthday as a party and didn’t worry too much about gifts. Besides, I think you’re covered with all the work you’re doing on this picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Mikey is paying me for this. Something about wanting to encourage me and that my efforts should be compensated… I don’t know, I did offer to just do it as a favour but he insisted. It’s kind of weird, I’ve never had someone so forcefully support my dreams before,” Hayden chuckled. “Besides, this seems to be like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> personal gift. This is from Mikey, not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re so worried about Uncle Terry’s birthday. You’re kind of terrified of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terry is important to Mikey, and Mikey is important to me,” Hayden gave a small laugh, “I guess that’s a pretty lame reason huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Johnny leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “No, it’s really sweet actually. We can come up with something, together. Sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hayden smiled, “Sounds perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone so much for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. April 25, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel talks to an old friend in Japan, Dutch catches up with his friend Dennis, Mike and Kel "Snake", Ryker gets some news from his girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ryker and Alexis are characters that are part of a bigger story. Neither are related to canon Karate Kid/Cobra Kai characters. Ryker is a karate student of Mike Barnes and is introduced better in another fic which currently is not posted. Just wanted to try to avoid some confusion with the plethora of OC's in this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry to call so late, it's very early here," Daniel smiled at his screen. It had been quite some time since he had checked in on his friends in Japan and he had felt quite guilty when the care package from Kumiko had arrived the day before.</p><p><em> "Oh, no problem! Always happy to hear from you," </em> she smiled back brightly.</p><p>"We got the package you sent, thank you so much for the hand made masks, they were beautiful. I know that we will use them well, everyone is wearing them now."</p><p>
  <em> "We had some extra time so thought we could send a gift to our friends to make them safe." </em>
</p><p>"And you? You're safe?”</p><p>She nodded, “<em> We have been fortunate enough to be able to keep mostly to ourselves at home. Though our trip to America this summer will have to be postponed.” </em></p><p>Daniel gave her a look of disappointment, “We will definitely miss you. But know that you and your family are always welcome here once things open up again.”</p><p>“<em> Thank you Daniel-san. We look forward to the next time we can meet!” </em></p><p>--</p><p>“So, your second wedding is cancelled?” Kel laughed.</p><p>Dutch rolled his eyes. His conversation with the Cobras made him want to touch base with his other friends too. The call had been easy enough to arrange, it wasn’t like anyone was busy.</p><p>“Not cancelled,” He shook his head, “Postponed.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you’re marrying the same girl again, it's been how long since you separated?” Dennis asked.</p><p>“15 years,” he chuckled. “Hard to believe except for the fact that the kids are so damn grown-up these days.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Kel shook his head. “You heard out our scare with Andrea, right?”</p><p>“How the hell you get her back stateside?” Mike asked as he finally joined the conversation.</p><p>Dutch had always kind of known Kelvin Abernathy, they had met through Becca Brown though back then she’d been Becca Kreese. He was the step-son of her Uncle. At the end of his senior year when things had fallen apart with Cobra Kai he and Kel had started to become friends which was how he’d been introduced to Dennis and Mike. The four of them had been close for a few years before losing touch as he had with most people in his life until two years ago when Mike Barnes had approached him to be partners opening a karate dojo.</p><p>“Remember my stepdad? Yeah, his partner pulled some strings to get her home,” Kel smiled.</p><p>“The great Terry Silver has settled down? Who’s the lucky girl?” Mike laughed.</p><p>You could see Kel hesitate for a moment, “Actually it’s a guy. Becca’s Uncle. They’ve been together for decades, just came out to the family last fall. Dutch’s kid had something to do with it apparently.”</p><p> Dutch just rolled his eyes, “You’d know more than me, damn kid hasn’t talked to us, or at least me, since Christmas. Apparently Silver and his partner are all the family the damn kid needs.”</p><p>Maybe his tone had been a bit harsher than he had intended as he noticed Kel giving him a look.</p><p>“Give him some time,” Kel finally replied. “If my mom and Terry tried to get back together I’d probably lose my shit over it too.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought you loved Terry?” Dennis looked totally confused.</p><p>Kel nodded, “I do. I don’t need him to hook up with my mom again to be a father for me. My mom and Terry were terrible together though I’ll always be thankful that he kept treating his ex-wife’s son like his own.”</p><p>Dutch knew that the conversation was over, at least on that topic. He leaned back as he listened to the other’s chat taking a little longer to stew in his feelings of resentment for the two men his son now called family.</p><p>--</p><p>Hearing a knock Ryker looked up to see his girlfriend waving at him. Grinning he slid open his window so she could sneak in.</p><p>"Hey Babe," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.</p><p>Alexis pulled back a little so she could look him in the eye, "Hey can we talk?"</p><p>He shrugged, "Yeah sure." It wasn't like there was any rush or anything, they literally had nothing to do.</p><p>"Ryker, I'm late."</p><p>She sounded so serious he couldn't help but laugh, "Lex, relax. Whats 10 minutes when we've got all night?"</p><p>She shook her head and he noticed tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "No, my period… it's late."</p><p>It was like a punch to the gut. Senior year he hadn't planned on ending it with a knocked up girlfriend. He took a step back and sat down on the edge of his bed, not trusting his legs to support him right now. "What do you mean <em> late </em>? How late are we talking Lex?"</p><p>She sat down beside him looking down at the floor. "Maybe two weeks?"</p><p>"Okay…" he swallowed hard, "so what do we do now?"</p><p>She finally looked up at him as she wiped away tears, "I don't know."</p><p>She looked so scared and fragile right then. Reaching out he took her hand and pulled her closer before wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly. </p><p>"You don't have to know right now, okay?" He kissed the top of her head, "We're in this together."</p><p>He desperately tried to think how it could have happened but really it wasn’t that shocking of a surprise. He used condoms when they had them but no one was shopping much these days and it wasn't like you said <em> hey mom add some condoms to your online order </em> . They were bored, in love and enjoyed each other <em> a lot </em>. He tried to pull out but that wasn't very reliable if at all.</p><p>"I was so scared you were gonna flip out," Alexis whispered as she clung closely to him.</p><p>He was, he was flipping out on the inside but it wasn't like this was her fault, he was just as much to blame.</p><p>"Nah, I'm here… you still wanna spend the night?"</p><p>"If you don't mind."</p><p>"Not at all Babe, not at all."</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. April 26, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sierra finds out information about her friends from Logan. Carmen helps Johnny with a favour for his son. Sam and Moon discuss hanging out with their ex's virtually.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC Notes for those who don't know the characters:</p><p>Logan Barnes is the nephew of Mike Barnes.<br/>Sierra is the daughter of Dutch.<br/>Lea is the daughter of Bobby.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She could feel her breath starting to even as she pulled her shirt back on. Cybering with Logan Barnes hadn't really been something she planned on doing but a week ago he had video called her while she was tanning out in the backyard topless and she hadn't paid attention to camera angles as they talked. A few lewd comments here and some dirty talk there and next thing she knew they had both enjoyed themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nice thing about Logan was there was no bullshit. They both knew that these sessions were just to scratch an itch and no feelings were involved. Hell would have to freeze over before she dated that asshole but he was damn good looking and could talk a good game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same time next week?" She asked licking her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, sounds good to me," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan shrugged as he wiped off his hands.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, did you hear about Ryker?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra shook her head, there were only a few people from the dojo she was talking to outside of class. "No, what's going on with him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dumbass knocked his girlfriend up!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan began laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra blinked. She knew Alexis, they'd had a few classes together. She seemed a nice enough girl but that might have to do with the fact that she was high half the time. She liked Ryker well enough, besides being one of Logan's lackeys he was a pretty decent guy and he seemed happy with Alexis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Right? At least we don't have to worry about that shit,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, uh-huh. Look I've got to go…" she hung up before he even had a chance to reply. Opening up Facebook on her phone she looked up both Alexis and Ryker to see if there was anything she could find out from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for coming over to do this for me, I figure you’ve got to be at least a little better at gift-wrapping than I am. The kid is trying to impress his girlfriend so he doesn’t want the shit job I’d do if I did it myself,” Johnny said, taking a sip from his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen smiled over at him and he had to bite his lip. He found that lately, her smile was driving him crazy. More and more often he found himself wanting to kiss those beautiful lips of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s no problem at all, I’m happy to help,” Carmen replied as she began measuring and cutting the paper. “I think it’s wonderful that you’re helping your son with all of this, it’s really sweet. I’m excited for the day my Migi is serious enough about a girl to give her a ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shrugged, “Least I can do I guess. I’m trying to patch things up with him though I’m not always sure how well it’s working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will appreciate every effort you make,” She smiled again. “So what did you get for Lea for her birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question startled him. “What did I get her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s your gift?” She studied him for a moment. “You did get her a gift didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head, putting down the can in his hand, “Was I supposed to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen laughed which only made him feel self-conscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your boy is serious enough about this girl to give her a promise ring, yeah I think you should. Or a card at the very least. I think it would probably go a long way to impress your son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hadn’t thought about it that way but she was right. Robby really liked this girl and if he was honest, the only reason he was making it right now was because of her help with the setup of the online dojo. Like it or not, he owed her one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what exactly should I buy a teenage girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen just shrugged, “It doesn’t have to be anything big, more just a token of your approval of her. Honestly, a card is probably more than enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen finished wrapping the box, adding the finishing touch of a decorative ribbon around it. “There, finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the gift and they exchanged their goodbyes. Putting the wrapped box down on his table he stared at it still trying to figure out what he could do. He’d already given Lea a Cobra Kai gi as thanks for helping out with the dojo but it had been a plain gi. All of his students that had earned their competition gi had a patch with their name on it. Carmen had said it just needed to be a token of his approval, maybe that would do the trick. In the morning he would have to see if he could pull some strings to get the patch ready in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never guess who I talked to earlier today,” Moon flashed a grin at the screen of her tablet before returning her attention to the polish she was applying to her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hawk?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so maybe Sam could guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hawk. He invited me to play some weird role-playing game with him and the boys. He said Miguel had invited you first. How are you feeling about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon didn’t mind the idea at all. Maybe she was seen as the popular bad girl by outsiders but really that was more the persona she adopted while being friends with Yasmine. She herself could be nerdy at times with her own interests, especially astrology and such. Maybe she didn’t know much about role-playing games but it sounded like it could be fun. She just didn’t want to be the only one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, I haven’t put too much thought into it since talking to Miguel. I guess it couldn't hurt to try… what do you think?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was exactly the answer that Moon had wanted to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it could be better than sitting around doing nothing all day and painting my nails for the hundredth time,” she lifted her hand and showed it off to the camera, “what do you think of this colour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s super cute,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Samantha nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we play the nerdy game with the boys?” She lifted an eyebrow as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged, “I guess so.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. April 27, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sierra (Dutch's daughter) calls an old teammate; Sam tries to figure out her relationship with Miguel; Noah (Ali's son) has an awkward conversation with his crush.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone to check the caller ID and he stared at it for a moment. Sierra? Why the hell was she calling him, they barely ever spoke. Sure they had each other’s numbers because of Karate and keeping track of everyone at tournaments but they had never called or texted each other outside of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got the wrong number or something?" He asked as he answered the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nah, I did hear some interesting gossip from Logan though so I thought I might check the source."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his fist. Of course, the asshole had talked about it! Why the hell had he ever told Logan in the first place? Great best friend he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you heard about Lex?" He answered flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So it's true then?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged even though it was just a voice call. What was the point in lying now? Everyone would find out eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence on the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So what are you gonna do?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. It was so weird talking to Sierra about stuff like this, they weren't even really friends. But at the same time, it was nice to actually have someone to talk to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Lex says she's gonna go clean for the time being, you know no drugs or drinking. I think she wants to keep it…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was overwhelming. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Sure he was graduating high school and supposed to be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>adult</span>
  </em>
  <span> now but he only felt more like a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple question but one he didn't have an answer for. "I guess I just support her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra inhaled and exhaled slowly on the other end of the line loud enough that he could hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Look, I don't want to overstep but what are your plans after high school? I know my dad likes you, you were probably one of his favourites on the team. I'm sure he could find a job for you at his dealership. It wouldn't be easy work and a lot of the mechanics are grade A assholes but he pays fair. I can ask him if you want."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryker was stunned. This was a side of Sierra he had never known, but then again he only knew her through reputation and karate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I think about it?" He finally answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course, there is no expiration on the offer okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure…" he didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to her being nice or helpful. "So wait, why exactly are you and Logan talking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra giggled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Wouldn't you like to know?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam couldn’t believe she felt so nervous about calling Miguel. Really it was silly, he had asked her to play a stupid game with him and his friends and she was going to accept. How was this a difficult thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the way that Moon teased her about her current relationship with Miguel. She wasn’t wrong, Sam did have feelings for the boy again, but like she’d thought so many times, it just wasn’t right to bring that up right before they both went their separate ways for college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of college, she didn’t even know where Miguel was planning on going. She wondered if he had planned to go to the same school as Hawk and Demetri, she would have to ask him about it sometime. But this time wasn’t the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Moon was going to join too made her feel a little better. Except Moon seemed far more comfortable with this whole fantasy role play thing and she herself had no idea what to do. But that’s why Miguel had offered to help her figure it all out, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few clicks on her laptop, the call was sent and her heart skipped a beat as Miguel’s smiling face picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Sam, what’s up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled brightly back, “Well I gave your offer some serious thought and after talking to Moon, you know that Hawk invited her to play too right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded, of course, he knew. She was sure the boys had talked about this while planning out their game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since Moon said she was going to try I thought there would be no hurt in giving it a go myself, right?” She shrugged nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole face lit up as she talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, that’s awesome! I can help you work on your character sheet. Do you have some time now or…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got some school work I’ve got to finish but maybe later tonight if you’re free?” She offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Miguel sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I should probably finish some school work myself. But I am free later, we can totally work on it later. I’ll send you some links to look at before then so maybe you can wrap your head around it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, that sounds really great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, are we ever going to actually talk about what’s going on here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah looked up at the screen from his notes. He and Oliver were going over some of the work upcoming on their project and making sure they were on the same page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Noah asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look, you’ve been really cold lately. We barely ever talk except to just go over storyline details when we used to spend most of the day online together. Did I do something wrong? Are you unhappy with my work?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oliver sighed as he took off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to be honest with me and talk to me. That’s the only way this is going to work. I mean they are talking about a series. How are we going to do that if we can barely get through the first book?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah swallowed hard. Of course, he had been avoiding Oliver but not because of anything the other had done. It was because he was trying to protect himself. Stupidly he had developed feelings for the other and upon learning that he had a boyfriend he was kind of devastated. Not like he would have made a move anyway, he still wasn’t fully out. Life was damn complicated and this whole pandemic wasn’t making it any easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What exactly was he supposed to say to Oliver? That he was jealous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, I just…” he struggled to find words but nothing was coming, “It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver studied him for a moment before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look, I don’t want to start shit or anything but honestly you started acting weird after my mom mentioned my boyfriend. Do you have a problem with me being gay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, now Oliver thought he was homophobic. Great job Noah, great fucking job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god no, it’s not that at all. Oliver, I don’t have a problem with you being gay, I mean I…” he hesitated. Did he want to come out to someone he barely knew before he had even told people he had actually known for years? Hell Kristi was still convinced he was hung up on Maddie even though she was dating Chris now. Also if he admitted to being gay himself would that inadvertently be telling Oliver he was jealous?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah looked up at the screen to see Oliver smirking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I get it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The knot in his stomach twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve got to go do something for Izzy. Can we talk tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lie but he needed out of this conversation so badly. Why was he so damn awkward especially around guys he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No problem, we can talk later. I’ve still got some pages to finish so no rush or anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah gave a sigh of relief, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And Noah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I broke up with my boyfriend, or more he broke up with me. Apparently, he couldn’t deal with the distance. Just thought you might like to know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver ended the call before he could respond. Noah stared at his computer speechless. Why had Oliver decided to tell him that? Had he figured it out? Face in his hands he tried desperately to make sense of the situation but only found himself more confused.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. April 28, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hayden (Dutch's son) plans his proposal with Mikey (Terry's partner); Maddie (Jimmy's daughter) tries to talk Noah (Ali's son) down; Bobby has some good news for his wife.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"And you promise to keep it safe for me?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hayden asked. He knew Mikey was completely trustworthy but it didn't hurt to ask anyway. The medallion that he and Mikey had picked out and ordered a few weeks earlier had finally arrived at Terry's place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey nodded with a grin, "I give you my word that it will be taken care of. I'll even put it in one of Terry's safes if you want me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden thought for a moment and almost said yes but then shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That seems a bit overkill. Besides, we've all seen how easy it can be to break into some of Terry's locked away secrets!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He winked, referring to the time he had broken into the man's desk in Hawaii. That trip had been absolutely perfect and had really helped solidify his and Johnny's relationship. If only he could recreate that feeling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mikey, I've got it! I know the perfect place to propose!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> His blue eyes lit up with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, spit it out then!" Mikey laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hawaii!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Mikey laughed even harder, "You think Terry is just going to let the two of you back out to the villa after the shenanigans you pulled last year?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden frowned, Mikey actually had a point. He wouldn't be surprised if Terry never allowed them out to the villa alone again. In the end, it was worth it though, to discover the two older men's secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Then maybe the two of you should come along and chaperone!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey thought about that with a smile. "Well, Terry and I are probably due a trip out to Hawaii again, it has been a while… we just have to wait for all of this crazy to end so we can travel again."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ms. DD should come too!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hayden blurted out and then blushed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"For pictures, I mean we will want to document this moment and I can't think of anyone that would take better pictures."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranger walked over to Mikey as they talked, laying his head down on his lap and he leaned down to scratch between his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I could fly us all down, save you having to pay for a commercial flight. If we use one of Terry's private planes we might actually be able to do it sooner than later, especially if we were able to make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>essential</span>
  </em>
  <span> travel." Mikey mused. "Let me talk it over with Terry. When would you want to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden thought for a moment before smiling.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Around the same time as last year, near the end of June. Johnny will for sure be done his online classes by then and it would be really fitting to propose there around the same time as our last trip. What do you think?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey nodded, "It's a good plan kid. Now how do you want to pull it off exactly? How do you get Johnny to play along?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What if,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hayden thought aloud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"you and Terry planned an essential trip to go and then just decided to invite us with you. You know since you were flying down already, you knew how much we enjoyed the last trip, more the merrier, that kind of thing. I mean you’re both so old you need some help to get things done. Johnny will never know I was in on planning it, it's perfect!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could probably make that work but as I said, don't get your mind set on it just yet. I need to run it past Terry, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>villa after all. And we'll have to make sure we can swing it without pissing off too many authorities." Mikey winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I look forward to hearing what he has to say!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hayden grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stranger!” Maddie grinned as her best friend picked up the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like it had been ages since the last time she’d talked with Noah. Work was killing her. She was run ragged to the point that when she did have some days off she became a zombie and barely moved from her bed the entire time. Sadly not all of the nursing staff had her work ethic but that just meant she was working harder to pick up the slack. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noah replied his voice unusually monotone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spill,” Maddie knew something was up. Noah rarely ever got like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t even know where to start. I haven’t slept and I’m totally a mess.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you definitely need to get some sleep, especially since you're working on that big project or whatever. How is the graphic novel coming anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he groaned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Awful. Maddie, I think I messed up, I don’t know if I can finish the project.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This did not sound like her best friend. Whatever was going on was obviously serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think. Tell me everything and we can figure this out together alright?” As she spoke she could see a notification of an incoming call from Chris and though she hated to do it to him she pressed the ignore icon. Right now Noah needed her. She would catch up with her boyfriend after.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Oliver. We spent so much time working on the project that I ended up kinda falling for him. How stupid is that right? But I didn’t think it was a big deal. I mean he’s in Toronto and probably straight so it was just a harmless crush. He’s so good with Izzy and James especially, I mean he’s pretty much perfect in every way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“More perfect than Chris?” Maddie couldn’t help but tease with a giggle. She knew Noah had always harboured a bit of a crush on her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“More perfect than Chris,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he admitted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway during one call his mom said something about a boyfriend and it ended up coming out that he had a boyfriend waiting for him back in New York. Obviously, I was devastated and overwhelmed with jealousy so I did anything a hurt jealous moron would do. I avoided him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay so maybe it was a bit bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now things are awkward while working together?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yesterday he confronted me about it and he thought it was because I was homophobic which is utterly ridiculous but he doesn’t know I’m gay. Anyway it got super awkward and then right before the end of the call he told me his boyfriend broke up with him and he just hung up. Like… what?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noah, he obviously pieced it together that you’re into him. I think he was flirting with you,” she couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah pouted,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Yeah the thought had crossed my mind too but at the same time what if he wasn’t flirting with me and I say or do something that makes things worse than they already are? Maddie, I’ve never actually acted on feelings for a guy before, this is terrifying.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually really cute,” she smiled, “but I get it. Look, no one says you have to make a move but maybe just stop avoiding him. At least you know he’s single now and you don’t have to be all jealous and stupid so just try to act normal. Who knows what will happen that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know how to act normal. I don’t think I’m capable of it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie blew him a kiss, “You’ll be fine. I promise. But now that crisis is averted, do you mind if I call Chris? He tried to call which means he’s free for a bit and I’m starting to really miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You missing Chris Brown? I guess pigs really do fly,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddison couldn’t help herself from flipping him off. “What can I say, love has changed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you love him then?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed, “Yeah, I think I really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the best news I’ve heard in a while,” Becca could feel the tears starting to run down her cheeks but for the first time in a while, they weren’t sad tears, they were happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I’m excited to finally come home,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bobby smiled back at her through the screen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How have things been with Robby and Lea?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca couldn’t help but laugh, “They are fine. Robby has been a huge help around the house. He does more work around the house than any of our children ever did. Do you think we spoiled them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I know we did,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bobby winked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I think they all turned out alright. I’m still worried about Angela though. Being alone with the girls isn’t good for her, I know that Susan and Tommy have been helping out but she needs her husband home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t push it,” Becca replied with a sigh. “She has every reason to be concerned about the health of her girls. After what we just went through with your father… I think it only scared her more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad made it through and so did I. We should talk with Tommy and Susan, see if maybe the four of us can find a way to help them,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> her husband sighed from the other side of the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” She asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course. Think there is a way we could get rid of the two teenagers for the night?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a look and she just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is supposed to be isolating. Just where do you expect we’re going to get rid of them to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t blame me for asking. What can I say, I missed my wife.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, our bedroom has a lock,” she bit her lip playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now how on Earth could I forget that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. April 29, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikey talks to Terry about Hayden's plan; Tommy tries to talk to TJ; Lea-Anne is happy to have her dad home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that there are a mess of OC's in the Becca-verse so I'm trying to put notes in the chapters for OC's that show up. Hopefully, this helps!</p><p>Hayden - Dutch (and Joelie)'s son<br/>Johnny - Bobby (and Becca)'s son<br/>Andrea - Snake (Kelvin/Kel)'s daughter<br/>Mikey - Terry Silver's partner, Becca's uncle, Johnny Brown's great uncle, Hayden's sponsor <br/>-<br/>TJ - Tommy and Susan's son<br/>Chris - Bobby (and Becca)'s son<br/>Angela - Bobby (and Becca)'s daughter, married to TJ with twin girls<br/>-<br/>Lea-Anne - Bobby (and Becca)'s daughter<br/>Becca - Daughter of John Kreese (and Cara), married to Bobby</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So about Hayden and Johnny,” Mikey started as they both sipped their coffee that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry looked up from the tablet he had been reading the news from, “And what about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Hayden is serious about the whole proposal thing. His gift for Johnny arrived the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry nodded, “Ah yes, I remember you mentioning that the stray was planning something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bothered Mikey a little that Terry seemed to not really care about it. Sure he seemed happy but there wasn’t anything to suggest he felt anything more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice you know, those boys being able to have a normal life and all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment caused Terry to pause, putting the tablet down as he gave Mikey his full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And our life isn’t normal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey rolled his eyes, “Of course we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean more that those boys don’t have to hide their relationship. They’re able to get married and have a family. You know all those things that we never got to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry studied him carefully, “I thought the whole marriage thing didn’t matter to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable under his partner’s scrutiny. It had been a sore spot between them over and over again over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to say I wouldn’t want to get married. The opportunity to be joined with the person I love in front of God and our families and friends never really presented itself though. I found happiness in what I could have.” He reached out to take hold of one of Terry’s hands, squeezing it gently. “I found happiness in you and that’s more than enough for me. I guess it’s just more a reflection of how the times have changed since we were young. They have opportunities I couldn’t have imagined in my wildest dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thanks to those boys, we can at least share our love with family and friends,” Terry leaned across the table and he met him halfway in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hayden wanted me to ask you for a favour….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk crossed Terry’s lips, “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey couldn’t help but laugh, “And this is exactly the reason why he wants me to ask you things instead of asking you himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry couldn’t help a shrug, “It’s nice to have someone fear me. Since I’ve retired I really don’t get the chance to instill fear into others, I miss it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Hayden, he's terrified of you so your plan has worked in that regard. I think you might actually make Johnny a little frightened as well. That’s beside the point though. Hayden would like to propose in Hawaii.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry took a moment to process that, “He can do whatever he likes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey shot him an annoyed look, “He wants to do it at the villa, you know that’s exactly what I was asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why exactly should I trust those two at the villa again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you have more secrets I don’t know I think they’ve unearthed the worst they could find there. Besides it’s not so bad now is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met, Terry looked worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, now it’s fine. But they put you through hell for a while there and if I’m completely honest there were a few moments during it all that I thought I might lose you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey sighed, “I know but in the end, it was something that had to be done. And I’m happier for it now. Let the boys have this one thing won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess they can use the villa again but not because Hayden wants to but because there will be no living with you if I say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now Mikey’s turn to smirk, “You know me too well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I better after all these years,” Terry picked up his tablet again and started browsing the news once more. “When exactly is he planning this? They do know that pretty much everything including travel is shut down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey reached out again placing his hand on Terry’s arm, “That’s where you come in again. Maybe you could work a little Silver magic? Hayden wants us to go, DD too. We could go down private, I’ll even pilot if I need to. Make up some excuse to go down there. I’m sure you could put your money to good use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry pursed his lips and Mikey could almost hear his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do this, we’re even for the strings you pulled for Andrea?” Terry finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I didn’t do that for a chit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry smiled, “Oh I know exactly why you did it. But you did something for my not granddaughter and I’ll do this for your not grandson and then we’re even. At least on that account.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you implying I owe you for something?” Mikey raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you owe me lots Flyboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re up. I wanted to catch you before you went in today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ looked up to see his father entering the kitchen and he couldn’t help rolling his eyes just a little. Lately, his parents had become rather patronizing which was why he preferred staying at Chris’ apartment than at home but he also knew it wasn’t fair to Chris to always have him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what seeds of wisdom do you have for me today?” TJ asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t help but sigh as he poured himself a cup of coffee, sitting beside his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you’ve just been spending a lot of time at work, picking up extra shifts. You know as well as I do that sufficient rest can make the difference between a fatal mistake on the job or not. Maybe you should think about booking a block of days off so you can recharge a little, you’re no use to anyone if you’re burnt out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh yeah, that’s a riot. Take some time off to laze about my parents' place, that sounds great. Look, I’ve got no one to spend this time off with. I’m better off keeping myself busy than driving myself crazy missing Angela.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well about that,” Tommy cleared his throat and TJ knew his dad was uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good. They could both be uncomfortable together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother and I were talking and maybe Angela would let us look after the girls so that the two of you could spend some time together. You need it. I know love conquers all and whatever bullshit you want to believe but a couple also needs some physical intimacy too,” his father was studying his coffee quite intently as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a little too late for the sex talk Dad,” TJ scoffed, “I don’t know if you noticed we’ve got twin girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I’m trying to say, don’t be a smart ass,” his father gave him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, sure,” TJ shrugged as he stood up. “You get Angela to sign off on this and fine, I’ll take the days off but I can tell you right now, don’t hold your breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up his coffee mug TJ took the last sip, “Now if you don’t mind, I need to get ready for work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea flung herself into her dad’s arms. Even though they had face-timed during the time he was taking care of her grandfather nothing was quite the same as having her dad at home with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” her dad laughed and pulled away, turning to his wife and kissing her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea made a face at Robby and he just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to have you back Mr. Brown,” Robby smiled as he held out his hand for Bobby to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, Bobby grabbed him into a hug. “Thanks for helping around the house while I was gone, I know Becca appreciated it. And your dad has told me all about the work you and Lea have been doing for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea blushed, “It’s really not that much, I just do three videos a week now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father raised an eyebrow at her, “Not much? Lea, I know how much work it takes to edit those to make them look good. You’re a saint for putting up with her Robby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen shook his head, “She’s a natural, it doesn’t take much editing at all. Did my dad mention if it was helping at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby nodded, “Yeah, it sounds like Lea’s videos are popular and bringing in a lot of new people who then try out the other content too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough about karate,” Lea interrupted. “I’m just glad you’re home in time for my birthday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And just what exactly are you expecting for your birthday?” Bobby teased as his wife nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave her alone, it’s hard enough to have a birthday when none of your friends can come over,” Becca chastised him before turning to her daughter. “Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll make it a fun night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just happy that grandpa is alright and dad is home. The fact that we can all celebrate together is good enough for me,” Lea smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. April 30, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Dealing with a severe depressive episode!</p><p>Hayden hits a low, his depression taking over him; Susan tries to talk to Angela; Johnny and Robby finally spend some time together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hayden - Dutch (and Joelie)'s son<br/>Johnny - Bobby (and Becca)'s son<br/>-<br/>TJ - Tommy and Susan's son<br/>Angela - Bobby (and Becca)'s daughter, married to TJ with twin girls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had finally happened. Sure he had crashed a few times since rehab but this was the first time since living with Johnny. Every other time it was easy to avoid it, to pretend things were normal. It was unusual for them not to facetime every day but it wasn’t unheard of. Days when he had hit lows he had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>conveniently</span>
  </em>
  <span> been busy and Johnny was so busy with University he hadn’t questioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Johnny hadn’t been around for a low but he had witnessed at least one panic attack around the time that Mikey and Terry had found out what they had done in Hawaii. A panic attack was not the same as a low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bound to happen eventually and today was finally that day. He had felt it a little the night before, just the restlessness. They had tried to watch a movie but nothing could capture his attention. He had stared at the fridge for almost an hour trying to find a snack. Just wandering listlessly around the apartment before they finally went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it seemed he couldn’t get out of bed. He felt numb, there was nothing inside of him and he could feel the tears that were falling down his cheeks. When Johnny had woken up he had pretended to be asleep still so the other hadn’t bothered him. As time wore on though Johnny had tried to check in on him but there was nothing that he could do to change any of this. Hayden couldn’t even find it in himself to reply to his boyfriend when he had tried to talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had brought in his meds and a glass of water early in the day and then periodically through the day brought in juices and other drinks to at least keep him hydrated and Hayden appreciated that even if he couldn’t say so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say what exactly brought this one on but when could he ever. The entire world was on lockdown, society seemed to be losing its mind and there wasn’t really great or clear leadership happening. Johnny was back home so he wasn’t able to freely talk about engagement plans with Mikey anymore and even that seemed futile. Stay home orders seemed to keep being pushed back and his dream proposal seemed completely unattainable. Johnny was still working on his classes, he was going to be a doctor. He was dicking around with photoshop and had very little to show for his effort. He didn’t feel like anything he did served a greater purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His days were spent desperately trying to keep his mind occupied so he didn’t relapse while Johnny was studying to save mankind. He had to admit though, he was happy Johnny wasn’t a doctor yet. Chris’ girlfriend was a nurse and from the sounds of it, he never saw her. Hayden knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that, not at a time like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was, he felt like he was holding back Johnny’s potential. He hadn’t asked Johnny to spend his day checking in on him, in fact, he wished he wouldn’t, but here he was wasting his time on Hayden when there were probably some much more productive things for him to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want to die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought had been running through his head all day, he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. Sometimes he wished that the covers of the bed would just swallow him whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, just me again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even be bothered to look up at Johnny though he could hear him shuffling through the room and start messing around with something. A part of him wanted to know what he was doing but a bigger part of him didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not a baby grand but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon a beautiful melody filled the room. Even though he didn’t have the strength to smile on the outside, his heart smiled as he closed his eyes and let the music envelop him. Johnny had done this once before at his parent’s house when he was having his panic attack that one time. Since then Johnny would indulge him and play something from time to time when they were visiting his parents but he had never needed to use music to bring Hayden out of himself since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tightness in his chest began to relax and for the first time that day, he felt like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>breathing. At that moment nothing but the music mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the music faded Hayden opened his eyes and peeked over at Johnny and couldn’t help wondering where he had been hiding the keyboard. Had it always been at the apartment? And if not how exactly had he gotten it there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can keep playing…” he said, uttering his first words that day to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiled softly, “You want me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” It didn’t solve everything and he was sure this episode wasn’t going to go away magically just because Johnny played music for him, but for now he felt some peace and that felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips as she saw the incoming call from her mother-in-law. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her mother in law, in fact, it was the exact opposite. She’d always admired her Aunt Susan and her friendship with her mother. They’d had many combined family vacations over the years and so they had many opportunities to bond even before she and TJ were dating let alone married. It was just that now she was tired of everyone judging her for the decisions she was making to protect her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was responsible for Abigail and Isabelle, their health and wellbeing. She wanted to keep her girls safe so that she would still have a family when all of this was over. Unfortunately, not everyone saw things the way she did. It now felt like playing roulette with every phone call. Was this just a friendly hello or a guilt trip about her asking TJ to stay away for the safety of her and the girls?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Aunt Susan,” She smiled when she finally answered the call, holding it up so that she could see the woman’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And how is my favourite daughter-in-law?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie just rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help a chuckle, “I’m your only daughter-in-law. And I’m doing fine. How about you and Uncle Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Oh well he’s being a pain in my ass and online teaching is driving me crazy but you know, we’re surviving,”</em> Susan shrugged. <em>“How are my girls?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby and Izzy are napping but they are doing well. The girls are walking everywhere now and I’m outnumbered, they are keeping me on my toes,” Angela admitted. It was more difficult doing this all alone with the girls getting more and more mobile every day. They had a habit of running in opposite directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,”</em> Susan smiled. <em>“You know that we’ve been isolated over here for a while now ever since I started working from home.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie nodded, she had a feeling she knew where this was going, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“We, we’ve been missing our girls. What would you say if we came and took care of them for a weekend? It should be safe since neither of us has been out and about and we’re both healthy,”</em> Susan was watching her carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In theory that sounds nice,” Angela nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“It might give you the chance to spend some time with TJ?”</em> Susan continued, <em>“I know that you’re both missing each other and then the girls would be safe with us.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate you thinking of us but I don’t think it’ll work. TJ could pass something onto me and then I’d still be bringing it home to them. I really think it’s best for everyone to just keep the girls safe until this all blows over,” Angela was polite but firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Angie, sweetie, we don’t know how long that is going to take….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I hear the girls stirring,” Angie changed the subject. “I should go and check in on them. It was nice talking Aunt Susan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut off the call before the other had a chance to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Robby cautiously opened the door to Johnny’s apartment.  For one panicked minute, he thought his Dad had changed the locks on him when his key didn’t turn it on the first try, but no, it was just the same crappy lock that his dad had always had. It always stuck in the heat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be out in a minute,” Johnny called from the direction of his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby set the take-out bags he had with him on the counter, looking around.  The first thing that struck him was that the place was clean.  Not the hurried ‘pick up’ clean it usually was when he called and asked to come over but really clean, like Johnny had really been taking care of the place lately.  The second thing he noticed was that the bottles of Jack Daniels and Crown Royale weren’t in their usual place by the stove.  Opening the fridge to grab some sodas, he couldn’t help but see that case of beer in the bottom was mostly full.  Now, he knew that it could just be that Johnny had just gone to the store, but that combined with the lack of whiskey made him hopeful that maybe his dad was drinking less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was Diaz’s mom’s effect on him, then she couldn’t be all bad. In the past, he would have gotten mad that it seemed his dad could clean up his act for Ms. Diaz and Miguel when he never could for him and his mom, but he had finally made peace with that no matter how much he may have wanted his parents together, they really did bring out the absolute worst in each other.  If his dad had found the motivation to try to do better, he wasn’t going to complain about the source.  Well, he’d try not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Johnny smiled brightly as he came into the room, his wet hair still dripping on his collar.  “You got burgers from Hanks? I didn’t think they were open again yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby kind of laughed, “Just for take out.  He made a take-out window. They cut a hole in the side wall and made it a window.  But it’s like six inches too tall so everyone has to stand on a step to order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds about right,” Johnny replied.  “That was one place I would never take handyman jobs.  I didn’t want to stumble across anything that would make me not want to eat there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby laughed again. “Let’s just eat, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sorted out the food and sat down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going over at Bobby’s?” Johnny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty good,” he replied.  “A little weird sometimes. They’re a little more protective than I’m used to,” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little?” Johnny grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a lot more,” Robby admitted with another grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “That tracks. And now I can give Bobby shit about being overprotective. He hated how overprotective Kreese was.  He always had to walk to the door to pick her up, they couldn’t be late, all the stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ms. Becca keeps making references to that. He hates it.” Robby took a bite of his burger. “How are things going here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good. I’ve got the rent paid up here and at the dojo,” Johnny said. “I know they aren’t supposed to be able to evict anyone, but Zarkarian is a weasel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Ms. Diaz much?” He tried to keep a neutral look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that it’s anyone’s business, but I have dinner with them most night. She helped me wrap this.” He got up from the table and grabbed the ring box off the counter and handed it to Robby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell,” he replied, looking it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how is that going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow,” Johnny admitted.  “I thought about what you said, about Miguel being cool with it, but maybe not seeing us make out cool, and you have a good point.  Besides, with everything else she has going on right now, I figured I’d wait and let her make the first move for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded thoughtfully, then added with a grin, “It won’t be too long. Miguel should  be going to college in a few months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny balled up his burger wrapper and tossed it at him.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. May 1, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny is still working to help Hayden feel better; Robby is nervous about his birthday gift for Lea</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hayden - Dutch (and Joelie)'s son<br/>Johnny - Bobby (and Becca)'s son<br/>Sierra - Dutch (and Joelie)'s daughter<br/>Lea - Bobby (and Becca)'s daughter<br/>-<br/>TJ - Tommy and Susan's son, married to Angela, Bobby (and Becca)'s daughter<br/>Chris - Bobby (and Becca)'s son</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden looked miserable as Johnny leaned over to kiss him, "You have nothing to apologize for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just… I can't, I'm not there yet. I mean I'm happy for Lea but I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>act</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated this, the way Hayden held himself to some impossible standard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't go with you when it was Si's birthday so I don't expect you to participate in Lea's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but I broke isolation to go see her… you're just face-timing Lea. I'm so sorry I can't pull it together…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden was at least talking more today than he had the day before but he still hadn't strayed far from the bed. Johnny had at least coaxed him to shower and change and he hoped that was helping his mental state if only a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny closed his eyes as he laid next to his boyfriend, resting his head against the others as he pulled close. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone, alright? Luckily for you, you're busy with a lecture so you send your best wishes even though you can't participate in a call."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden moved a little so they could look at each other, his face was full of confusion, "Johnny, I don't have a class today. And even if I did, I would be skipping it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that," he kissed Hayden, "And I know that," he placed another peck against the others pouting lips, "but they don't know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly a smile pulled at the corner of Hayden's lips, "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he leaned in for a longer kiss before snuggling right up against his boyfriend. "And the call can wait five more minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For most of Robby’s life, celebrations were either just him and his mom, or him, his dad, and very rarely, Sid, so to say that Lea’s family celebrations could be a bit overwhelming was an understatement.  Even if most of it was through a zoom call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, he didn’t exactly want to give her his gift in front of her whole family. She might like sentimental, sappy stuff like that but he wasn’t so sure Mr. Brown would appreciate the gift so much. So, he sort of hung back in the call, not saying much.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents had bought her some nice equipment for her videos. He actually couldn’t wait to get play with it himself, and her Uncles had sent her a keychain with a promise to go car shopping just as soon as the dealerships were open again. Her grandmother was making her a jacket and her sister had promised a girl’s day once everything was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother handed her some cards that she flipped through, stopping on one. She looked back at him, “This one is from your dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is?” He replied, confused. He wondered why his Dad had mailed it instead of just giving it to him. He hoped it wasn’t something embarrassing, because, yeah, Johnny was trying but he still missed the mark from time to time and he seemed to just see Lea as a meddling kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened it, reading the words quickly, then at the patch that had fallen out. She looked at it and smiled, “It’s a competition patch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patches and belts didn’t mean much in Miyagi do, other than what level you could compete at, but he knew that they did in Cobra Kai and since Lea’s deal with her dad was that she couldn’t compete, she wasn’t likely to have gotten that particular patch any other way.  He couldn’t help smiling.  He would have to thank his Dad for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the ring in his pocket, but he wasn’t exactly excited to give it to her in front of her whole family, so he wasn’t too disappointed when Chris and TJ had to rush away, effectively ending the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take our cake to the family room,” Lea suggested. “We can watch a movie while we eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting their dishes aside for a moment, Robby pulled the box out of his pocket.  “I.., um.., I have something for you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that. You already do so much for me,” she said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just open it,” he replied, rolling his eyes, but smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t like it, I can get you another,” he offered before she could say anything, suddenly feeling a bit insecure suddenly. With all the expensive jewelry she had, she wasn’t going to want the little ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect! I love it,” she replied, taking it out of the box and putting it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not really good at saying things, but I really like you a lot, and I know that we’re not really in a place to be really serious right now with everything going on, but I’d really like for us to be someday,” he said. “If you feel the same way that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I feel the same way,” she replied, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. May 2, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Becca and Susan discuss the best way to help their children; Chris talks to TJ about wanting to propose; Moon and Sam are trying to figure out their feelings for Miguel and Hawk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Becca - Daughter of John Kreese, married to Bobby Brown<br/>Angela - Bobby (and Becca)'s daughter<br/>TJ - Tommy and Susan's son, married to Angela, Bobby (and Becca)'s daughter<br/>Chris - Bobby (and Becca)'s son<br/>-<br/>Maddison - Jimmy (and Hannah)'s daughter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you holding up?” Becca asked as she picked up the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be happy when all of this online teaching is over. Honestly, maybe it’s time to retire.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca just rolled her eyes, “Come on, it’s not that bad. Also, it won’t be like this forever. What else are you going to do with all your time? You’d go crazy sitting at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do have a point,” Susan chuckled before her face went serious again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have you talked to Angela lately?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca shrugged. She and her daughter talked quite regularly, “I guess, and she was part of all the stuff for Lea’s birthday when she could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan bit her lip and Becca could tell she was debating how to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just spit it out already, you’re not going to offend me after all these years, Susan,” Becca prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m worried. She shouldn’t be alone with the girls and she’s not letting TJ come home. It’s not good for either of them, I know TJ is going crazy. And with her depression, after the girls were born… She’s refusing all our help and I just wonder if she’s doing okay,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Susan finally admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca sighed, it wasn’t like much of this was news to her but she had been trying to put on a brave face and believe that her daughter was okay even if she’d had a nagging feeling too. It had been easier to focus on Adam Sr and her husband for the past while but now he had recovered and Bobby was home. It was time to focus on Angela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What help has she refused?” Becca wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy and I, since we’ve been isolated ourselves, suggested that we could go and take care of the girls for a bit. Give her some time with TJ. She just won’t do it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Susan frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me talk to her and see what’s going on. This situation isn’t ideal for anyone. We’re all worried for Angie and TJ, they both hate being separated and I know Chris is starting to feel overwhelmed with TJ always over, even if he won’t admit it…” Becca confided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just want everyone to come out of this okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me both,” Becca gave her a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe my sixteen-year-old sister got a ring from her boyfriend. I still haven’t figured out how I’m going to propose to my girlfriend and I’m 24.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris and TJ both had the night off and they were spending it at Chris’ loft seeing as there really was nowhere else to go. At least they could order food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna propose to Maddison?” TJ raised an eyebrow at the other. “First I’m hearing of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris couldn’t help a blush, “Well yeah I mean I know she’s the one. I’ve known for a long time. She’s just so weird about everything. I mean you know how long it took to get her to agree to go out with me. I don’t know, I feel like Dr. Douche did something and now she’s all weird about relationships but I don’t know for sure. She won’t talk to me about it if he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ shrugged, “There are some things you can’t rush and if it’s something you really want then patience is best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m trying my best but you know patience isn’t really a strong point for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ nodded, “True. You got a ring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, that’s where things get complicated. When I was little I told my mom I wanted to use her ring to get engaged and she agreed to it and I plan to hold her to it. But I haven’t had the chance to actually go over and talk to her about it and that isn’t really something you do over text or a phone call. I’m pretty sure she’ll still be okay with it but I also don’t want to just expect it without talking to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ let out a whistle, “That is a nice ring, Maddie’ll love it. Who knew you were such a romantic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why this seems like such a shock to people. Do I not give off a romantic vibe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intercom went off and Chris went down to pick up their food, bringing up the burritos they had ordered along with some drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what made you decide it was time to propose?” TJ asked as they had settled down at the table to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This whole mess. I’m tired of never seeing my girlfriend, I miss the hell out of her. And like it’s weird things I miss like seeing her on the couch with her nose in a book or the way she’s so crazy about how I squeeze the toothpaste. If we were married we’d live in the same house and then I wouldn’t have to be separated from her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ stopped eating and put down his burrito as he looked at Chris. Chris could feel his eyes on him and so he paused eating himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that I’m not allowed to go home and see my wife and kids, right?” TJ finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris bit his lip. Of course, he knew that Angie had gotten all paranoid again and was keeping TJ away from her and the kids in the hope that it would keep them safe. He hadn’t been thinking about that when talking though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, I know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, TJ pushed away from the table and grabbed his jacket and the spare keys that Chris had given him to the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going? Your food is going to get cold…” Chris felt awful, he hadn’t meant for any of this to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out. Just a walk or something, I need to clear my head. I’ll heat it up later,” TJ said before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris sighed, pushing away from the table himself. Suddenly he didn’t feel like eating either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a little weird talking like a character,” Moon shrugged, “but I mean it wasn’t awful. What else am I going to do, paint my nails for the thousandth time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam couldn’t help a laugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, but I think maybe it gets easier the more you do it? The boys seemed pretty fine with it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demetri seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> into it. But it was nice to see him and Hawk being friendly again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, Hawk had seemed to grow a little too intense for her while they were dating, it was one of the reasons she had broken it off with him, but she was happy to see him acting more like the guy she had originally been attracted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s going on with you two?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam raised her eyebrow through the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon sighed, “I don’t know. Piper and I broke up and this is the longest I’ve been single. I don’t know if I like him or if I’m just bored and lonely. Does that make sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to be careful though, I think he might still have feelings for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Moon picked up a pillow, pushing it against her face for a moment before letting it drop down. “I don’t want to hurt him, I know that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe you need to talk to him about it, how right now you just want to be friends. If you’re open about it then there shouldn’t be any misunderstandings,” Sam suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now Moon who raised her eyebrow at her friend, “And have you had this conversation with Miguel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Moon exclaimed, “I knew you still had feelings for him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It doesn’t matter though, the year is almost over and we’ll be in separate colleges this fall,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know,” Moon chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right now he’s focused on helping his Sensei, I don’t want to distract him from that. And don’t you get any ideas about it either, alright?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam gave her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I promise,” Moon relented.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. May 3, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny gets a phone call from Uncle Terry and has to convince Hayden to go along with it; Becca talks to her daughter; Kel (Snake) asks Terry for some advice</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hayden - Dutch (and Joelie)'s son<br/>Johnny - Bobby (and Becca)'s son<br/>-<br/>Becca - Daughter of John Kreese, married to Bobby Brown<br/>Angela - Bobby (and Becca)'s daughter<br/>TJ - Tommy and Susan's son, married to Angela, Bobby (and Becca)'s daughter<br/>-<br/>Kel - Kelvin Abernathy Snake from KK3, his mother was married to Terry Silver for a time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunday, May 3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay I'll talk to Hayden about it. Hmmm, yeah we will see you on the family call next Sunday, my mom would kill me if we missed it." Johnny laughed, "I promise we will have an answer for you by then. Yeah, for sure! Okay bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden only caught the last part of the conversation and it took all of his power not to grin like an idiot and give it all away. Mikey had texted to let him know that Terry would be calling Johnny to invite them on the trip. Apparently now it was showtime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Gorgeous," he pulled Johnny into his arms and kissed him softly, "who was that?" He motioned to the phone still in Johnny's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Terry," Johnny replied as he returned the gesture, "and you'll never believe why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he definitely would believe why but he reminded himself he had to keep it all under control. They were still about a month and a half away from the plan all coming together and he didn't want to blow it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I even want to know?" He asked, giving his boyfriend a skeptical look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He invited us to go to Hawaii with him and Uncle Mikey this summer." Johnny grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden pulled away suspiciously, he really had to sell this. "It's a trap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny rolled his eyes, "Oh really Admiral Ackbar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that even mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a Star Wars reference, you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's a trap!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny said mimicking the character from the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your family is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird, you know that right?" Hayden laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, you're stuck with my weird." Johnny pulled him back closer, nipping at Hayden's neck playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, stop it!" Hayden lightly shoved Johnny, "You're distracting me and I usually end up letting you get your way when you're distracting me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, but honestly, why are you worried about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm shocked you even have to ask. Firstly, who asked us? Terry. I am more than certain of Terry's dislike for me so no good can come of this. Secondly, Hawaii. You know the place where we broke into his personal stuff and exposed a decades-long secret? No no no, this totally screams trap. Also who's to say with all the quarantine stuff we'd even be allowed to go anyway," Hayden explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now Johnny's turn to be skeptical. "And just what is my great uncle going to do to us while in Hawaii?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill us and hide the bodies? A boating </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be real convenient down there, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are completely insufferable, you know that right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden grinned, "No I don't, mostly because you're using big fancy words I don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Mikey would be there too, he's actually the one flying them down and so they decided to invite us along since we had such a good time last year. Terry said since it was on his private jet with limited crew and then isolating at his villa it should be okay. Come on, you know you've been going crazy cooped up in our apartment all this time. Sure we can't go sightseeing or anything but we'd have a lot more space to hang out at the villa not to mention the private beach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you want to go?" Hayden asked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do! It's a free trip to Hawaii with my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I want to go? Besides a vacation to look forward to would be nice. This semester and isolation are really killing me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awfully hard to say no to," Hayden brushed stray blonde locks behind the others ear. "I'll think about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good!" Johnny's lips pressed against Hayden's softly. "Talk to Uncle Mikey about it next time you call him so he can convince you this isn't some revenge plot, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, I promise. Now, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Hayden asked, leading the way to the apartment's kitchen. He was quite pleased with himself, he was more than sure Johnny didn't have a clue that he was in on the whole thing. Phase one was completed, now he just had to make it through to the end of June without ruining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela rolled her eyes as her phone lit up.  Of course, Aunt Susan would blab to her mom that she’d turned down her offer to babysit the girls.  No one understood.  The girls had been premature and had to be in the NICU for two scary weeks, not knowing if there would be any long-term effects or not. And even though they were older now, they had spent most of the winter with earaches and colds. Who knew how something like this could affect them? She knew that TJ couldn’t help that his job kept him exposed to the virus and everyone thought she was being silly, but it was her job to keep the girls safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mom,” she answered the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Hey, Darling,”</em> Becca replied.  <em>“Are you busy? We need to talk.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known that Aunt Susan would tell you that I turned down her offer to keep the girls,” she replied with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Yeah, you should know we tell each other most everything by now,”</em> Becca agreed. <em>“But I didn’t call to talk about that.  Well, not only about that.  I called to talk about you.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Yes, you,”</em> she said.<em> “I’m worried about you. You’ve been cooped up in that house with the girls for weeks. It has to be draining.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing fine,” Angela replied tensely. “They’re not as needy now, so it’s not too bad. As long as I keep quite literally everything out of their reach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chris was like that.  I’m still finding things we put away from him as a toddler. How have the girls been?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine, too, Mom. Just a bit of a handful, but I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“I’m sure you can, but you don’t have to do it alone,”</em> Becca said.  <em>“Honey, why don’t you want TJ to come home? What are you really afraid of? Uncle Adam, Grandpa, Mimi, and Aunt Emily have all told you that it should be fine as long TJ showers and changes clothes before he comes in. That’s all Emily does and she’s at the hospital all day.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want them getting sick again. I know that it’s irrational, but they were so tiny and I was so scared, what if something happens to them now? When we’re supposed to be out of the woods? I can’t risk it. I know it sucks and I miss TJ, but he and I can’t be selfish about this. We have to do what’s right for them,” Angela said, finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Oh, Honey, I understand that, I know what it’s like to have a sick baby. You were in the NICU for over a month and I was so terrified. Then when you were able to come home, Mimi came over to help out for a few weeks and I practically begged her to live with us. I was so afraid I was going to accidentally hurt you somehow,”</em> she said, sympathetically.  <em>“But the best thing Mimi did for me was to get me to talk to someone about my fears before they took over the rest of my life.  Angie, I think you need to do the same.  Your fears are valid, but letting them take over, to the point you’re scared to even let TJ or anyone else in the house isn’t healthy.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t have a way to go talk to anyone. My mother said she didn’t want to help me anymore,” Angela snapped, then hung up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Pop," Kel grinned when Terry answered to FaceTime.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"What's up? Everything okay? Is Andrea okay?"</em> Terry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, she's good, everything is fine," he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's good. But why the urgent call?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Urgent might have been a little hyperbolic," he admitted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"Well, good because I'm not sure Mikey would have let me go to the office and I'm getting a little old to be sneaking out,"</em> he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What office? No one is going in to the office right now," Kel said. "Everyone who can work from home is and everyone who doesn't have a job without the office, like security and the custodial staff are on paid furlough. Only the collection crews are still working like normal. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Right now we have half the office staff on paid furlough, the other half working from home. It just seems like the collection crews are getting shit on because they're all working overtime since the hospitals are packed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Terry asked, <em>"That sucks for them but it sounds like things are going as well as they can.  What do you need me for? I'm not really sure what else can be done. You should hire on some more crews, but it'll take a few weeks to get them outfitted to work. That's not going to change anything quickly.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kel looked down, then back up at the camera, “I need you to talk to the dinosaurs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“It’s your company. They’re your dinosaurs,”</em> Terry laughed.  <em>“What do you need to talk to them about?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to do something to thank them. I suggested giving them a bonus, a significant one. I mean, the company is doing great right now, mainly because of them. The board wants to invest in a ‘thank you’ sign and give them a gift card for a meal or two on their routes,” he admitted. “I know I never worked the trucks but I can only imagine if I did, all that would ‘encourage’ me to do is run over the signs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry laughed again, then turned serious.<em> “Kel, this is your company now. You own way more than a majority percent. Tell the board to take their signs and gift cards and shove them up their asses. Give the collection crews a real bonus if you want. All that other stuff is nice, I guess, but they need money and we know any other ‘thank you’ would just be patronizing.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, the board takes being told to shove things up their asses a lot better from you than they do from me,” he smirked.  “Will you help me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considered this before saying, <em>“I’ll be on the call if you want. But you’re doing the talking. They’re your dinosaurs now. I mean that.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Pop.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. May 4, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robby gets a feeling of family time at the Brown household; Hayden and Johnny spend a day watching movies; Noah and Oliver finally work some things out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Becca - Daughter of John Kreese, married to Bobby Brown<br/>Lea-Anne - Bobby (and Becca)'s daughter<br/>-<br/>Hayden - Dutch (and Joelie)'s son<br/>Johnny - Bobby (and Becca)'s son<br/>-<br/>Noah - Ali and Greg's son<br/>Oliver - Artist working on a project with Noah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So your family does this like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> May 4th?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mean to sound rude but he was genuinely interested. He’d never really had yearly traditions with his parents unless you counted disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea shrugged, “As you learned at Christmas, it’s a family thing. And since none of us have anything to do other than sit around watching movies at home why not try to binge as many as possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two of you don’t have to watch with us if you don’t want to,” Becca smiled with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t mind some alone time,” Bobby chimed in, kissing his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea shuddered in his arms, “Ew no! I don’t want any more siblings. You’re grandparents now knock it off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby smiled awkwardly, a mix of emotions running through him. He understood Lea’s embarrassment of her parents but at the same time, it was really sweet that they were so loving even after all these years. It was also really weird to think that his dad was the same age as them. Mrs. Becca and Mr. Brown being grandparents kind of blew his mind but they had kids a lot younger than his dad did and their kids had kids young. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his phone vibrate and he looked down at the message, it was from Lea’s brother’s boyfriend, Hayden.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H: Is this as weird for you or am I alone in this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, putting his phone back in his pocket. He liked Hayden. They’d never been friends but they had known of each other when Robby had attended North Hills High School. The one nice thing was that they both came from broken homes and messed up families. When dealing with a family like the Brown’s it was nice to have an ally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from Lea, grabbing the near-empty popcorn bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go make some more, anyone need anything?” He asked as she stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bottle of Coke?” Lea smiled up at him sweetly and he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the Brown’s kitchen, pulling out his phone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>R: Totally weird but I’m okay with it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sending the message he grabbed a bag of popcorn, placing it in the microwave. As it began to pop his phone went off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H: lol same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, everyone is queuing up the next movie," Johnny said as he returned back to the couch with more popcorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May the 4th was like a sacred holiday in the Brown household or so it seemed. Hayden still didn't totally get it but over Christmas hearing about Johnny's parent’s first date, it started to make a little more sense. Since everyone was locked down anyway most of the family had decided to simultaneously marathon as many of the movies as they could that day. Hayden had finally turned off his phone because he had been added to the family chat about the movies and his phone had been blowing up. Also, it was weird, being a part of a family chat. His family would never do something like that, not that he would mind entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex still felt a little outside of the family so he would never start it. His dad probably didn't even realize that group texts existed. Sierra wouldn't care enough and his mom probably didn't think anyone would participate even if she started one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the one where his hand gets cut off right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded as he started the movie and settled back into the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so let's play a little game. Fuck, marry, kill," Hayden grinned as he snuggled against his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, shoot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden thought for a minute, "Anakin, Han and Luke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill Anakin, I'd sleep with Han and marry Luke," Johnny responded barely even blinking an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I'd fuck Anakin," Hayden smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, "First of all, who doesn't want a bad boy. Secondly, I think Hayden Christiansen is hot though it's kind of weird… I think my mom might have named me after him…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny started laughing, "Yeah, that is kinda weird actually. Okay, my turn. Obi-Wan, Kylo Ren and Qui-Gon Jinn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we talking Ewan McGregor Obi-Wan or the old dude?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?" Johnny gave him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it matters! Ewan McGregor is hot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny rolled his eyes, "Hayden it's supposed to be the characters and not the actors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden rolled his eyes back, "Fine. Fuck Kylo, marry Obi-Wan and kill Qui-Gon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would kill Qui-Gon?" Johnny seemed legitimately offended as he threw popcorn at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, he has one movie and then dies! It's not like I'm attached to him," he smirked playfully. "Okay, my turn again. Padmè, Leia and Rey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you actually know Padmè's name! Since when did you become knowledgeable about Star Wars?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, there is this guy I really like and he's like super into it and I wanted to impress him," Hayden looked up and Johnny with a nervous smile. "I'm not sure how well it's working though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I can guarantee you it's working," Johnny leaned down to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah had been putting off virtually meeting with Oliver for as long as possible, using emails and chats to communicate. He was still trying to figure out their last face-to-face interaction and deciding if Oliver was in fact flirting with him or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the day had come where he wasn’t able to back out of meeting virtually with the artist. He was trying really hard to remember Maddie’s advice about acting normal but really he had no idea how to act normal around a guy he liked. And very rarely did he ever find a gay guy to like... in fact, this was probably the first one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey did you get those pictures that I sent over?” Oliver asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded, “Yeah they were great! Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was feeling really nervous but he really didn't know what to do. Every time Oliver smiled at him he felt like he was blushing; he had no idea how to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are James and Izzy?” Oliver was trying to keep the awkward conversation going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that was a safe topic of conversation Noah thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're fine. James has been practicing his drawing and he's really eager to talk to you some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver grinned, “Sure I wouldn't mind looking at his work, the kids got talent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah shook his head laughing, “Nowhere near as good as yours!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be out of a job sometime, you'll end up collaborating with your brother instead of me,” Oliver was grinning as he gave the other a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not any time soon,” Noah chuckled, smiling at the other through the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver blushed a little and looked down at his tablet, picking up the stylus he started sketching. There was a pause in the conversation before he looked up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m talented?” Oliver finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah bit his lip as he shrugged, “Of course you are, you wouldn't have been hired for the project otherwise… right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver just rolled his eyes, “Well you know so much about me, but I feel like I don’t know anything about you. You dating anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah could feel himself blushing again, “Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your family know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I’m not dating anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver laughed, “No, I mean are you out to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah put down his pen and stared at the other. “How…?” He started but shook his head. He probably had been pretty obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of. I’ve talked with my parents and my older brother. They’re all cool with it. My older sister… well she’s a bitch so I’m waiting to tell her. I haven’t told Izzy and James though, never really had a reason to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you have such a big family!” Oliver was surprised, “It’s just me, my mom and my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured as much, you haven’t mentioned any siblings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Oliver smiled, “I know things have been awkward between us. We’re both a little to blame for that, but I was hoping that we could go back to being cool, like before the awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean spending every other day talking and working together?” Noah grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that,” Oliver nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cool with that,” Noah agreed as he felt relief wash over him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. May 5, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hayden and Mikey talk about a present for Terry’s upcoming birthday; Bobby and Becca discuss what is best for their family; Demetri is so over Miguel and Hawk’s love lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I finally think I have the photo as close to restored as humanly possible, wanna see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course I want to see!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden switched cameras on his phone so that it was now his rear camera facing his computer screen that was being displayed. There was silence and honestly, that worried him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is.. is it okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kid… I don't know what to say. I don't think it looked that good since the day it was taken!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden exhaled slowly, a smile returning to his lips as he switched back to his front-facing camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do you want the digital copy or a hard copy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had never discussed what to do with the photo once he had worked his magic on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, it would be difficult to figure out a frame and things online. Would you be able to go out and do that?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden shrugged uncomfortably, "I mean… I guess if you trust me not to get a shitty frame."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"With the attention to detail you put into that picture kid, I trust your eye. I know you'll find something perfect."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayden laughed, "Okay, okay, what size do you want it to be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you think about an 8x10?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds perfect!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been down all day, Baby. What’s going on?” Bobby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked to Angela today about TJ,” she replied, getting into bed. “Well really more about her than TJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did that go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not well,” she admitted.  “Angela is worried about the twins catching Covid and i get that, but she’s letting her anxiety about it take over. She won’t let anyone into the house, she never takes the girls further than the backyard, and she seems totally convinced that the only way to keep them healthy is to keep them completely isolated, even from their dad. Susan offered for her and Tommy to go over to the house and babysit the girls so she could see TJ for the night, or even just for a couple of hours, but she says he may be sick and not know it yet and she could bring it back to the girls. I told her that maybe it’s time to go talk to a professional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say to that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That her mother abandoned her, so she can’t seek help because she has no one to watch the girls,” she replied, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby sighed and pulled Becca into his arms. “You didn’t abandon her, Baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> set some healthy boundaries for her and her family. We helped them out for over a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then they moved out and everything went crazy,” she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know this was going to happen, Sweetheart, you can’t blame yourself for that,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why do I feel so bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are a wonderful mother who just wants all her children to be happy. What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her move back in until things ease up with TJ’s work? I mean, we didn’t mean for her to be completely on her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think it will help?” He asked, skeptically. “They just moved out a few months ago and I’m pretty sure TJ had been counting down the days since Thanksgiving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just know that she isn’t coping and she needs some help and if letting her move back in makes her feel safe enough to seek the help she needs and let TJ come back home, I’m all for it,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he replied, kissing her. “Then we’ll ask her to move back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Honey. But I draw the line at the twins and their children being able to move in one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So have you got everything ready for Thursday?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri sighed, “Yes, but do you think we can do less chatting this week? You barely got anywhere in the quest last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come on, it was Sam and Moon’s first time ever playing. Of course, we had to take time to explain everything,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miguel laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri rolled his eyes, “Oh, that’s what that was? I must have been confused. I thought it was flirting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who exactly did you think was doing the flirting?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hawk suddenly seemed quite interested in the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was definitely something going on between Miguel and Sam,” Demetri replied dryly as though the love lives of his friends were not his topic of choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What about Moon? Do you think she was flirting with me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hawk asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam and I weren’t flirtin</span>
  </em>
  <span>g,” Miguel protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just talk to the girls? Why drag them into D&amp;D and complicate game night with your teenage romance drama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk chuckled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone sounds a little jealous…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri raised an eyebrow, “Jealous of the two of you desperately trying to get back together with your ex-girlfriends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“At least we’ve had girlfriends,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hawk scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri thought about trying to come up with some sort of reply but just shook his head, he didn’t need this shit. With a tap of a button, he left the call.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>